Remembranzas vivas
by NoisulIvone
Summary: En un universo alterno en que no existen las fibras vivas, Ryuko y Satsuki fueron separadas de niñas. Con el cumpleaños dieciocho de Satsiki se revela el mayor secreto que su madre le ha ocultado por años y descubre que la persona que más la detesta en el mundo, es aquella que más ama. En español y "T" hasta el momento.
1. Una promesa

Uno de los aspectos que más me atrajo de kill la kill fue el drama entre los personajes, que tiene gran similitud a una telenovela. Tomando eso de guía, este fanfic se enfoca en cómo sería la relación de la hermanas Kiryūin si no existieran las fibras vivas. Tratare que los personajes tengan las mismas personalidades y pasen por situaciones similares a los de las serie; y tengo la intención de continuar con el tipo de sátira del programa pero no tan exagerada. Debo advertirles que soy fiel creyente que no existe ninguna pareja oficial en kill a kill y así seguirá en este fic, pero eso no evitara algunas insinuaciones (o que cambie de opinión en otros fics pueda escribir). Espero que lo disfrute.

Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, y el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.

**Kill la kill fanfiction**

Remembranzas vivas

_Una promesa_

La gigantesca sala de la mansión Kiryūin se encontraba en silencio con excepción de constante raspar de un crayón contra el papel. Una pequeña figura yacía recostada boca abajo en la alfombra que decoraba el centro de la habitación. Kiryūin Satsuki se entretenía aquella tarde coloreando unos libros de dibujos en blanco que le había obsequiado su padre; la pequeña niña estaba concentrada totalmente en su tarea, que nunca se percató de los delicados pasitos que anunciaban la entrada de un intruso a la sala de la mansión.

Como un depredador que cae sobre su presa, el intruso se lanzó sobre Satsuki cayendo sobre su espalda. La niña soltó un grito mesclado entre dolor y sorpresa.

– ¡Ryūko! –gruñó la niña al ver a su pequeña hermana que yacía sobre ella riendo con vehemencia –. ¡No hagas eso, me asustas!

–Lo siento, oneesan –se disculpó ella entre risas –. No pude evitarlo.

– ¿No deberías estar aquí? ¿Por qué saliste de tu habitación?

La sonrisa de rostro de Ryūko desapareció tan pronto su hermana mayor cuestionó su huida.

–No quiero estar sola… –dijo la niña menor juntando sus pequeñas manos y bajando su mirada –, me da un poco de miedo… estar ahí.

Todo enojo que pudo tener Satsuki rápidamente se esfumó al ver aquella expresión en su imooto. No había nada que amara más en el mundo que ver a Ryūko sonreír.

–Está bien, puedes quedarte conmigo –le dijo a Ryūko con calma frotando con ternura el tope de su cabeza –; pero si alguien te ve, regresaras a tu cuarto sin discutir ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –aceptó Ryūko recuperando su sonrisa.

Ambas niñas se tendieron nuevamente sobre la alfombra, una junto a la otra.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ryūko apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, mirando los libros de colorear de Satsuki.

–Pintando un jardín –respondió Satsuki entregándoles un crayón a Ryūko –. Ayúdame a pintar los árboles.

– Satsuki, ahora que sea tu cumpleaños ¿podemos jugar en el jardín? –preguntó Ryūko mientras frotaba con fuerza los crayones contra el papel.

–Sabes que no debes salir afuera, Ryūko –contestó Satsuki provocando que su hermana perdiera de nuevo su sonrisa –.Pero un día, podremos salir juntas a donde tú desees.

– ¿Es una promesa?

–Es una promesa.

Ambas hermanas se sonrieron mutuamente, antes que un constante replicar, similar a un alarma interrumpiera el dulce momento. Poco a poco, la oscuridad fue tomando control del momento desapareciendo la habitación e igual con las dos hermanas. Luego una línea de luz se extendió horizontalmente y poco a poco, continuó tanto hacia arriba como abajo, hasta que finalmente los ojos de Satsuki se abrieron.

Tardó unos segundos en entornar la vista y percatarse que se encontraba en su cama, en su habitación y el sonido del despertador era lo que la había de sus sueños… o mejor dicho su recuerdos.

Extendió perezosamente la mano para apagar el reloj que yacía sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, que era acompañada de una fotografía de su padre y hermana, y un calendario. Satsuki posó su vista en este último objeto mientras se levantaba de entre las colchas, y especialmente en los dos días marcados en rojo. El primero era por su cumpleaños, exactamente en una semana y no tenía ninguna emoción por que llegara ese día… hacía años que no sentía algo por su cumpleaños. El segundo, separado por tres días del primero, era la razón por la cual nunca deseaba que llegara esa época del año.

Satsuki pensó en el maravilloso sueño que acaba tener, un suceso de su pasado, días antes de su cumpleaños número cinco. No le sorprendió haber soñado con su imooto, era justamente esa época del año cuando eso recuerdos fluía con gran facilidad por su cabeza y haciéndolo esos días aún más doloroso.

–Es una promesa –murmuró para sí, antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a prepararse para ir al colegio.


	2. Desayuno

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Desayuno

La mansión estaba tan silenciosa como siempre, ni siquiera los sirvientes producían algún sonido durante sus labores matutinas. Eran órdenes de la madre de Satsuki, la jefa de la casa Kiryūin. Satsuki fue directo hasta el solitario comedor hermosamente decorado con una increíble y larga mesa; Soroi, su mayordomo personal, ya se encontraba esperándola a uno de los extremos de la mesa con el desayuno preparado y una humeante taza de té.

–Buenos días, Satsuki-sama –la saludó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento.

–Buenos días, Soroi –le correspondió ella llevando a sus labios la taza con el té caliente.

–Por favor, coma todo sus alimentos –le insistió Soroi descubriendo el platillo principal. A Satsuki no le sorprendió el comentario, aquel hombre anciano había estado casi toda su vida al servició de la joven, por lo cual conocía cada aspecto de su personalidad y costumbres. Él estaba muy consciente de las fechas que se aproximaban y como afectaban la conducta de la joven–. Recuerde los planes que tiene para hoy. Va a necesitar toda su energía.

–Lo sé –respondió ella evitando su mirada –. Podrías traer más azúcar para el té.

–De inmediato, Satsuki-sama –de inmediato el mayordomo corrió a la cocina para atender el pedido de la joven.

En su escasa soledad, Satsuki pensó en las palabras de Soroi. Ese hombre era para ella como su segundo padre, pero realmente no estaba de humor para sermones de nadie, en especial en esa época del año. Tenía cosas más importantes por cuales preocuparse en esos momentos. Justamente ese día estaba por iniciar una competencia con una escuela rival, un movimiento que requería toda su concentración.

Satsuki estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la proximidad de otra persona en el comedor, fue hasta que unas manos taparon sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba sola.

– ¿Adivina quién soy?

"Ryūko" pensó.

–Nui –fue lo que en realidad dijo.

– ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? –dijo la jovencita sentando en la silla continua a la de Satsuki, mientras hacía un puchero.

–Adivine –contestó Satsuki a secas a su imooto. Nui era en realidad su media hermana, hija de uno de los tantos amantes de su madre, un modelo mitad francés mitad japonés, de nombre Harime. No estaba muy segura, pero la verdad no le interesaba, ella no tenía el menor interés en tener una buena relación con su imooto, en realidad, apenas toleraba su presencia, a pesar de que Nui demostraba tener una obsesión/admiración hacia ella, como un trofeo difícil de alcanzar.

La madre de ambas había hecho muchas diferencias entre ellas: Satsuki siempre sufrió de la excesiva perfección que siempre le demandaba su progenitora, supuestamente necesaria ante el puesto que poseería en el futuro, como sucesora de su madre. Con Nui la situación era completamente diferente, la jovencita era la adoración de su madre y esta le permitía lo que fuera, no tenía obligaciones, ni exigencias sobre sus hombros, todos sus caprichos le eran cumplidos a un santiamén.

Debido a ello, Nui se había convertido en una niña caprichosa y bastante irritante, que siempre estaba buscando una manera de molestar a otros: en una ocasión había escondido varias joyas de su madre para inculpar a una de las sirvientas, porque la mujer se había tardado en llevarle un helado. Después, cuando la mujer fue acusada, Nui confesó sus actos, lo cual le causó gracia a su madre. En otra, había hecho que pintaran su habitación completamente de morado, para el día siguiente cambiar de opinión y exigir que la pintaran nuevamente de rosa. La más reciente, había ocurrido en la escuela; Nui se negó a realizar la tarea y su profesora le mandó un reporte a su madre. Lo único que consiguió la maestra, fue que su madre se apropiara legalmente de la secundaria en la que cursaba Nui (como lo había hecho en la preparatoria a la que asistía Satsuki) e implementará un nuevo régimen que favorecía solamente a la niña consentida.

A Satsuki realmente no le importaba que hiciera Nui y a quien importunaba con sus caprichos, pero eso no evitaba ver con desagrado las reacciones alentadoras de su madre ante ese comportamiento. Satsuki siempre tuvo muy presente en toda su vida la manera de pensar de su madre ante sus hijas: a ella le exigía porque la necesitaba, a Nui consentía ya que era su muñeca de diversiones y a Ryūko… a ella solo le dio la espalda porque no tenía utilidad.

Soroi regresó de la cocina con la azúcar para Satsuki y al ver a Nui sentada a la mesa, ordenó que también que se le sirviera el desayuno.

–Es cierto, oneesan –dijo Nui con tono burlón mientras llevaba el tenedor a su boca –; tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana ¿verdad?

Satsuki guardó silencio.

– ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría de regalo? –le preguntó Nui extendiendo la mano para acariciar el cabello de Satsuki –. ¿Hay algo que desees más que nada en este mundo?

Satsuki detuvo su taza de té a unos centímetros de que tocara sus labios, ante la respuesta que se formuló en su mente a aquella pregunta.

–No necesitas decir nada –agregó Nui como si leyera la mente de su hermana –, es obvio –recargó su rostro en una de sus manos y le dirigió a Satsuki una mirada recelosa –. También se acerca tu día negro ¿no me equivoco?

Satsuki se puso inmediatamente de pie, no quería oír lo que Nui estaba a punto de decir. No quería escuchar sus nombres salir de sus labios.

–Tengo muchos asuntos más importantes en la escuela–dijo la joven dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida –. Soroi, el desayuno estuvo delicioso –agregó al mayordomo que la despidió con una reverencia.


	3. Buenos días

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

**Buenos días**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Golpearon la puerta tres veces, pero nadie respondió.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

La figura envuelta en las sabanas de la cama dejo escapar un gruñido de desaprobación.

Knock! Knock! Y la puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido, pero la ocupante de la cama siguió sin moverse.

– ¿Ryūko? –dijo Kinue desde la puerta, pero la adolecente seguí sin responder. La mujer se aproximó a la cama y se sentó en una de sus orillas –. Ryūko, hora de levantarse –insistió ella frotando la espalda de la joven.

–Cinco minutos más –murmuró ella desde debajo de las sabanas.

–Vamos, llegaras tarde a clases.

–Me importa un bledo.

–Hice panqueques de desayunar.

–Argggg –gruñó Ryūko antes de retirarse la sabana de la cabeza revelando su oscura y revuelta cabellera –. Te odio –agregó dirigiéndose a la mujer a su lado.

–Date prisa, o se enfriara –insistió Kinue sonriéndole al levantarse y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

–Está bien, oneesan.

En completa pereza, Ryūko salió completamente de entre las sabanas de su cama; soltó un bostezo y estiró tanto sus brazos como piernas.

–Todavía tengo sueño –murmuró para sí mientras posaba sus pies en el suelo. Su dedo pulgar topó con algo peludo y caliente que la alejó de sus ensoñaciones. A sus pies, junto a su cama había una masa peluda de negro azulada y con mechitas carmesí. Ryūko sonrió mientras agachaba para tomar en sus brazos aquella bola de pelos.

–Buenos días, Senketsu –saludó al conejo en sus manos. El roedor, con los ojos cerrados, se estiró toda su longitud debido a la gravedad y su pequeño hocico embozó un leve bostezo. – ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso volví a tirarte de la cama? Lo siento, gordo dormilón – agregó ella frotándole la nariz con su dedo indicie, lo cual respondió Senketsu muriéndola en el dedo hasta sacarle sangre.

–Auch –musitó ella alejando su dedo del conejo que seguía con los ojos cerrados –. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? –le preguntó a sus mascota antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo –. Eres una molestia –agregó dándole un leve puntapié con los dedos, pero el animalito volvió a hacerse un ovillo.

Ryūko no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa. Le era difícil enojarse con esa bola de pelo y grasa, era su compañero después de todo. Desde que lo adoptó cuando era una cría de un refugió de animales, desde estoces siempre estaba a su lado y lo llevaba a todas partes; Senketsu se había acostumbrado tanto a eso, que inmediatamente saltaba a su maletín, mochila o chaqueta cuando ella anunciaba su salida. La joven observó de nuevo su dedo y no todo que la pequeña herida había dejado de sangrar. Ryūko tenía marcados todos sus dedos de cicatrices a causa de las mordidas constantes de Senketsu, en realidad, desde el primer momento en que lo sujetó en el refugio, la había mordido en el dedo gordo; pero con el paso del tiempo dejo de importarle el comportamiento compulsivo de su mascota.

Dejando a Senketsu dormir un poco más, Ryūko finalmente se levantó de la cama, sin perder la pereza. Se cambió de su piyama al uniforme y peinó con desanimo su alborotada melena. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se miró con detenimiento al espejo donde su reflejo le devolvió una mirada desinteresada.

–Odio ir a clases tan temprano –le gruñó a su reflejo mientras este terminaba de acomodar los últimos mechones desordenados que se habían resistido al cepillo. Por último, torció su mechón teñido de rojo para que destacara frente a los demás.

Satisfecha de su aspecto, salió de su cuarto en dirección al comedor del pequeño departamento que compartía con Kinue.

–Hasta que estas de pie dormilona –le dijo Kinue una vez que Ryūko se sentó a la mesa –. ¿Qué prefieres, jalea o jarabe? –le preguntó colocando un plato con humeantes panqueques delante de ella.

–Jarabe, Kinue –respondió ella comenzado a untar una cantidad obscena mantequilla a los panqueques –. Itadakimasu, oneesan –le agradeció de ultimo una vez que le alcanzó el frasco con jarabe.

Kinagase Kinue no era realmente su hermana, era una de las principales asistentes de su padre. Primero fue alumna de Matoi Isshin cuando él daba clases en la universidad, y pronto se vio cautivada por el ramo de las investigaciones e invención que el padre de Ryūko dominaba. Matoi tenía su laboratorio en el sótano de su mansión, por lo cual Kinue y otros compañeros de universidad, visitaban con regularidad la casa. Fue así como se conocieron.

Kinue poseía un temperamento pasivo y dulce, y desde un principio trató a Ryūko con cariño y comprensión, algo que la niña necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo cual resultó inevitable que la joven Ryūko quedara prendada de la joven universitaria y se convirtiera en su centro de admiración.

– ¡Están deliciosos! –soltó Ryūko con entusiasmo después del primer bocado, que despertó una explosión de dulzura en su boca.

–Quería hacer algo especial antes de irme –comentó Kinue sentándose a la mesa frente a Ryūko. Estaba claro que ya había desayunado y que estaba lista para salir.

– ¿Irte? ¿Acaso no vas a la universidad? –preguntó la adolecente.

–No. Iré por unos días a trabajar al laboratorio de tu padre con otros colegas.

–Ah –Ryūko bajo la mirada a su desayuno.

–Serán solo tres días, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedirle ayuda a Tsumugu o Aikurō…

–Primero se congelara el infierno.

–… puedes también llamarme a la mansión, responderé de inmediato.

–Claro, hablar a la casa de otousan –dijo Ryūko con sarcasmo.

– ¿Hay algo que quieras que le diga algo a tu padre?

–Sí, que no joda.

–… le diré que lo extrañas.

Ryūko miró a Kinue de soslayo. Había una buena razón por la cual Ryūko rechazara a su padre de esa manera. Hace dos años, ambos pelearon bastante fuerte, tanto padre e hija dijeron cosas que lamentaron después, pero Ryūko era demasiado testaruda para dar disculpas e Isshin estaba convencido que estar lejos de la vida de Ryūko era lo mejor para ella (una práctica que había llevado a cabo la mayor parte de la vida de la joven).

Después de ello, Ryūko huyó de la mansión. Kinue, quien había presenciado todo, salió a buscar a Ryūko a las calles y cuando la encontró, la convenció para que viviera con ella en su departamento. No era muy grande o muy lujoso, pero era suficiente para las dos. Ryūko sabía que su padre debía estar apoyando financieramente a su pupila por cuidarla, pero igualmente estaba convencida de que Kinue lo hacía por ella y no por su padre.

–Es mejor que me vaya –agregó Kinue levantándose de su asiento, su rostro no mostraba mucha seguridad de dejar a la adolecente sola –. Que tengas un buen día en la escuela –se acercó a Ryūko para darle un beso en la frente – y por el amor de dios, pórtate bien.

–No puedo hacer esa promesa –contestó la joven algo sonrosada pero con una sonrisa maliciosa en su labios. Kinue le devolvió la sonrisa antes de salir del departamento.

* * *

Lo de Senketsu como conejito es por un fanart donde lo dibujan de esa manera y me fascinó.


	4. Espacio personal

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Espacio personal

Una vez que terminó de lavar los trastes que utilizó en el desayuno, Ryūko tomó su chaqueta para partir al instituto.

– ¿Dónde está mi maletín? –se preguntó a ella misma buscando el objeto con la vista. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa cuando lo encontró sobre uno de los sillones de la diminuta sala del departamento; Senketsu estaba parado arriba de su maletín listo para partir a la escuela como ella.

–No me puedo olvidar de ti –dijo Ryūko acercándose al sillón. Senketsu contestó sus palabras torciendo su pequeña cabecita a su lado, enfocando su único ojo hacia la joven. El conejo había perdido uno de sus ojos cuando era una cría a manos de un gato, o al menos eso le informaron a Ryūko en el refugio de animales.

–Vámonos –le dijo la chica abriendo su maletín hacia el conejo, que al ver esa acción de inmediato se lanzó dentro de la bolsa. Por último, Ryūko se hecho sobre el hombro su enorme estuche de metal, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Cerró lentamente el portón con llave una vez que se encontraba en el pasillo, no quería hacer ruido alguno. Con cuidado, Ryūko caminó por el corredor de puntillas tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible, mientras pasaba la puerta continua a su departamento. Respiró de alivio una vez que alcanzó el otro lado.

– ¡Ohayou, Ryūko-kun! –escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella que le puso los pelos de puntas.

Ryūko se dio la vuelta de inmediato para encontrarse cara a cara con Mikisgi Aikurō tan solo a unos centímetros de ella. Tenía su brazo apoyado contra la pared del corredor dejándole a ella poco espacio para huir.

– ¿Lista para la escuela? ¿No quieres que te lleve? –le preguntó el hombre con tono seductor sacudiendo las llaves de su auto a la altura de los ojos de la joven.

– ¡Quítate de encima! –bramó ella sonrosada y furiosa, empujándolo del rostro –. ¡Nunca viajare contigo en el mismo auto, vejete!

–Yo solo trato de ser amable –se quejo el haciendo una falsa mueca afligida –, a final de cuentas, vamos a mismo destino.

Mikisugi era profesor temporal en la preparatoria a la que asistía Ryūko, debido a que la pedagogía formaba parte de sus prácticas universitarias; y al igual que Kinue, una vez que terminará con ese requisito, Mikisugi podría dar clases en una instituto de mayor rango como una universidad, como había lo logrado Kinue. El parentesco de las actividades de ambos tenía una simple razón, ambos eran asistentes del padre de Ryūko.

Como había sucedido con Kinue, Ryūko conocía a Mikisugi desde que era pequeña, pero a partir entonces, él solía sacarla de quicio. Al principio se burlaba de la estatura e ingenuidad de Ryūko, pero cuando fue creciendo la joven, su acosó se volvió más especifico (algo que concordaba con el desarrollo de su busto). Tanto su padre como Kinue no tomaban enserio el trato del hombre sobre la adolecente, pero aunque sus insinuaciones no fueran reales, eso no evitaba que enfureciera a Ryūko.

Ryūko estaba harta de tenerlo que ver a Mikisugi a diario en el colegio y para acabarla, tenerlo de vecino. El complejo de departamento donde vivían, era para estudiantes y empleados de la universidad, ya que el instituto estaba unas calles. Kinue originalmente vivía en el departamento con su hermano, pero este se mudó con Mikisugi cuando Ryūko empezó a vivir con Kinue.

–Entre menos te vea, mejor –comentó Ryūko alejándose de él. Al darse la espalda, Mikisugi la sujetó por detrás de los hombros haciendo que se sonrojará aún más, mientras él comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

–Se que Kinue va a estar uno días trabajando en el laboratorio, podría pasar a hacerte compañía si te sientes sola.

– ¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido! –bramó Ryūko soltándole un codazo, el cual Mikisugi esquivó rápidamente, liberando a la joven. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Ryūko continuó su camino a paso rápido.

–Nos vemos en clases, Ryūko-kun –se despidió Aikurō de ella antes de soltar un suspiro.

Ryūko continuó marchando hasta salir finalmente del complejo de departamentos, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de quedarse sola en el departamento con Miksugi Aikurō en el departamento contiguo; al llegar a la calle camino derecho por varias cuadras hasta alcanzar la parada del autobús. La joven tomó posición de espera entre un árbol y una banca, mientras revisaba la hora en su celular.

–Estamos a tiempo –le dijo Ryūko a Senketsu que sacaba su pequeña cabeza del maletín.

En menos de un minuto, el autobús llegó a la parada, deteniéndose para permitir la entrada de pasajeros, pero Ryūko no lo abordó. No era lo que ella estaba esperando. Cuando finalmente el vehículo reanudó su marcha, el motor ocultó uno gruñidos que parecían provenir de las ramas de lo árbol.

– ¡Ahora! –fue el grito de batalla de cuatro figuras que se lanzaron desde la copa del árbol hacia la adolecente. Con un rápido movimiento de manos, Ryūko usó el estuche de metal para soltar varios golpes y evitar que cayeran sobre ella.

Cuando la acción terminó, Mankanshoku Mataro y su pandilla yacían en el suelo quejándose de los golpes que acababan de recibir.

–Jefe –musitó uno de los chicos mientras le sangraba la nariz –, su plan sorpresa no funciono.

–Realmente… creí que ahora si lograría –murmuró Mataro tratando de levantase, cuando el pie de Ryūko lo aplastó sorpresivamente manteniéndolo contra el suelo.

–Creíste mal, pequeño sinvergüenza –dijo Ryūko mientras clavaba el talón en la espalda del chico. Mataro soltó un grito de dolor; sus compinches lo miraron sin poder hacer algo por él –. Tengo que admitir que fue buena idea, pero fue una pésima ejecución. Te esfuerzas demasiado, tonto; deberías darte por vencido.

–Nunca… nunca…

– ¿Qué dijiste? ¿No te escucho?

–Nunca… nunca –murmuró Mataro ganado fuerza –. ¡Nunca voy a dejar de intentarlo! –soltó con fuerza poniéndose de pie y librándose del peso de Ryūko –. ¡Lo intentaré, una y otra vez si es necesario hasta lógralo! –con una exhibición de valor Mataro se postró frente a Ryūko altaneramente señalándola con el dedo, mientras su padilla lo apoyaban desde atrás ondeando unos banderines –. ¡Sea convertido en el objetivo de mi vida! ¡No podre morir hasta conseguirlo! ¡Matoi Ryūko, no voy a rendirme hasta que finalmente te robe un beso!

–Vaya, que energía –comentó Ryūko sin impresionarse ante el desplanté del niño.

– ¡Mataro!

El grupo que yacía junto a la parada volvieron la vista en dirección de donde provenía aquel grito y vieron con sorpresa a la hermana mayor del muchachito lanzarse sobre él. Rodaron por varios metros por el suelo, mientras ella le aplicaba todo tipo de llaves de lucha.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no moleste a Ryūko-chan? ¿Eres una molestia? Además, no deberías estar aquí. ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? ¿Te has vuelto a escapar de clase?

– ¡Oneesan! –bramó Mataro librándose del castigo de su hermana y no perdió ni un instante para emprender huida, junto con su pandilla –. ¡La escuela es para tarados! ¡Yo seré todo un gánster algún día! ¡Y Ryūko será mi esposa! ¡Mi esposa, oíste!

–Vaya idiota –musitó Mankanshoku Mako viéndolo alejarse.

–Todos sabemos que no tiene remedio –agregó Ryūko a su lado.

– ¡Perdón, Ryūko-chan! –soltó Mako lanzando sus brazos al cuello de la joven. Ryūko no lo esperaba y cayó bajo el peso de su amiga, lanzando por los aires su maletín con Senketsu –. ¡Por mi culpa tienes que tolerar a Mataro! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, los siento! –siguió Mako sin soltar a Ryūko, mientras frotaba su rostro contra los hombros y pecho de ella.

–Está bien, Mako –le aseguró Ryūko sonrojada, sujetándola a su amiga de la cabeza para que se detuviera –. Me he acostumbrado a ese maldito mocoso. Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la escuela.


	5. El festival

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El Festival

Satsuki guardó silencio durante todo el recorrido a la academia. Se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras su vista permanecía fija en la ventanilla de la limosina. Necesitaba toda su concentración para la tarea que estaba por llevar a cabo, ganar el festival Yosegaki Himonau, el mayor evento deportivo del año.

El festival Yosegaki Himonau o competencias de las banderas, era una pelea despiadada que participaban las escuelas más importantes de Japón: la preparatoria Naniwa Kinman, la academia Abekamo, la preparatoria Kami-Kōbe y por supuesto la academia Honnōji. Las reglas eran simples, obtener las banderas representativas de cada uno de los institutos rivales para ganar la victoria; cualquier método era aceptable: engaño, estafa, robo e inclusive intercambio, pero el método más utilizado era compitiendo físicamente entre grupos escolares, culturales, deportivos o administrativos. El ganador de aquel evento alcanzaba el prestigio y la preferencia de futuros estudiantes, pero lo que buscaba Satsuki con la victoria, era publicidad.

La madre de Satsuki era la presidenta y dueña del conglomerado Revocs, una compañía de ropa de gran prestigio en todo Japón y en el mundo. Revocs manejaba muchos de los ramos comerciales de ropa, desde la fabricación de telas, productos en masa, hasta la alta costura. La madre de Satsuki también era la principal benefactora y dueña de la academia Honnōji; su intención de involucrarse en el ámbito escolar era con el objetivo de entrar en el ramo de producción de uniformes escolares. El festival Yosegaki Himonau siempre terminaba con un gran espectáculo deportivo por parte de la escuela ganadora, lo que ofrecería una gran oportunidad de mostrar al mundo la nueva rama de uniformes Revocs; un objetivo que Satsuki tenía muy claro como futura sucesora de su madre.

–No podemos fallar –dijo Satsuki a sí misma cuando la limosina alcanzó la única carretera que conducía a la academia Honnōji, ya que esta se encontraba sobre una isla artificial cerca de la costa –. La victoria será nuestra.

Satsuki tenía mucha seguridad en sus palabras. Estaba completamente convencida en su triunfo sobre las demás escuelas. Satsuki era la presidenta del consejo escolar de Honnoji, un merito que había obtenido sin las influencias de su madre, e igualmente se había preparado para el festival desde hacia tiempo, había conseguido el mejor equipo, los mejores estudiantes y habían recibido el mejor entrenamiento. Satsuki no dejaba nada al azar.

–Buenos días, Satsuki-sama –la saludaban con reverencia tanto estudiantes y maestros durante su recorrido por los pasillo de la academia. Todos le brindaban respeto, lealtad y obediencia; ella era la autentica abeja reina del la escuela, y ese era su reino.

–Informe –ordenó la joven una vez que entró en la sala privada del consejo escolar. Dentro de ella estaban los estudiantes estrella que Satsuki había seleccionado personalmente para ser los líderes de los diferentes grupos escolares.

–Todo va justo como está planeado – le informó Inumuta Hōka, encargado del departamento de informática de la academia, entregándole una palm con todos los registros y datos de los estudiantes que participarían el evento.

–El escuadrón atlético se encuentra listo y para recibir su designación –continuó Sanageyama Uzu con altanería cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala.

–Y los grupos artísticos están ansiosos de demostrar que son los mejores, Satsuki-sama –agregó Jakuzure Nonon con orgullo desde el otro de la sala.

Satsuki tomó asiento a la cabeza del grupo, mientras Gamagōri Ira represente del comité disciplinario de la academia, permanecía a su lado de pie.

–Los camiones están listos para partir –le informó Gamagōri –, solo esperan su orden.

–Muy bien –dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa de satisfacción, alejando de sus ojos los datos que le mostraba la pantalla –. Ahora ¿dónde golpearemos primero? –preguntó a su consejo.

–Estos son los datos de las demás escuelas –dijo Iori Shirōal entrar de último a la habitación entregando un flash drive a Inumuta, que rápidamente desplego los datos en las pantallas que yacían detrás de Satsuki –. La academia Abekamo se encuentra en Kyōto y es liderada por los cuatro guardianes espirituales de la escuela. El edificio cuenta con una sola entrada y un pateo central donde llevan a cabo todos los eventos y ceremonias. Los ideales espirituales se encuentran al orden el día en Abekamo, realizan sesiones espirituales entre clases y la lealtad de los estudiantes está ligada en la creencia de que serán bendecidos por su sacrificio a Abekamo –Iori se detuvo por un momento en lo que la academia desaparecía de la pantalla y era remplazada por la siguiente –. Preparatoria Kami-Kōbe en Kobe, es dirigida por la facción armada de la alianza representante. La estructura es abierta y está rodeada por los edificios pertenecientes a diferentes empresas. Debido a su locación cerca de la costa los estudiantes son principalmente descendientes de marineros, el honor es los que motiva a defender con fervor su escuela.

– ¿Honor? ¡Ha! –exclamó Sanageyama en burla –. ¿Qué saben ellos del honor?

–Probablemente sean los más difíciles de combatir –comentó Satsuki sin subestimar a sus enemigos –. El honor es el mayor aliado de los tontos.

–Por último –continuó Iori –, la preparatoria Naniwa Kinman en Osaka, dirigida por el conglomerado Takarada…

–La competencia de Revocs –comentó Nonon con una sonrisita.

–Y lideres en la producción de uniformes escolares –siguió Iori como si no hubiera sido interrumpido, mientras, el rostro de Takarada Kaneo aparecía en la pantalla –. Poseen el edificio más grande y una muralla que los protege contra un ataque masivo. Takarada controla la escuela con dinero, los estudiantes, maestros y padres de familia están dispuestos a unirse a la pelea por una remuneración.

–El dinero es un buen incentivo –comentó Satsuki poniéndose de pie y mirando directamente el desagradable rostro de Takarada –, pero el miedo es más fuerte y la voluntad domina todos los miedos. Nosotros tenemos esa voluntad.

–Entonces ¿Iremos primero a Osaka? –preguntó Inumuta acomodándose las gafas.

A pesar de su deseo de aplastar a su competidor comercial, Satsuki veía una mayor amenaza las otras dos escuelas. Los informes de Inumuta revelaban una supuesta alianza entre Abekamo y Kami-Kōbe. Si deseaba que su golpe fuera rápido e inesperado debía de tener esos planes antes de que se llevaran a cabo.

–No –respondió –. Los grupos artísticos partirán de inmediato a Kyōto. Inumuta me acompañaras en el trasporte de mando para coordinar las fuerzas y detectar debilidades. Jakuzure dirigirá todas sus fuerzas contra Abekamo, cuyas creencias serán fácilmente aplastadas cuando se vean superados por nuestras fuerzas.

–Satsuki-sama… –la llamó Gamagori.

–No es necesario Gamagōri. Tanto el comité disciplinario y los equipos deportivos permanecerán en la academia, para protegerla como para prepararse, ya que mañana partirán a Osaka el grupo atlético y pasado mañana ira el comité a Kōbe.

Satsuki marchó directo a la puerta con gran seguridad e imponiendo respeto a sus seguidores.

–En tres días seremos los vencedores del festival.


	6. Palos y astillas

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Palos y astillas

Kinue llegó a la mansión Matoi sin contratiempos. No se molestó en llamar a la puerta, porque el profesor Matoi podía pasar días trabajando en su laboratorio del sótano sin percatarse que hubiera alguien merodeando en la casa. Por ello, Kinue contaba con una copia de las llaves de la mansión.

Kinue tenía más de una semana de no visitar esa casa y por la condiciones dentro de la mansión, intuyó que el profesor Matoi tenía el mismo tiempo sin abandonar el laboratorio: todos los muebles estaban recubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo, los libros estaban fuera de su lugar, había montañas de periódicos y la cocina estaba plagada con alimañas que comían las sobras de comida.

Kinue soltó un suspiró de resignación antes de bajar al sótano. Como siempre, la alarma de entrada sonó estrepitosamente cuando introdujo correctamente la clave de acceso de las puertas electrónicas que protegían el laboratorio. De otro lado de las puertas, Kinue localizó rápidamente al profesor Matoi frente a los monitores de la computadora central del laboratorio; su hermano, Kinagase Tsumugu, se encontraba sentado cómodamente en una silla reclinable a un lado del profesor, como siempre.

El hermano de Kinue desde muy joven había formado parte de cuerpos de entrenamiento para emergencias, colegios militares y escuelas de tiro. Debido a sus habilidades y complexión física, el profesor Matoi lo había contratado como su guardaespaldas personal. Pero "¿por qué el profesor necesitaba un guardaespaldas?" era algo que Kinue nunca pudo descifrar.

–Kinue, ya era hora que llegaras –dijo el profesor sin apartar la vista de las pantallas –; hay mucho trabajo que hacer y se acaba el tiempo. Nuestra benefactora está presionando por los resultados, espera nuestros avances para el fin de semana. Tal vez tangamos que estar en esto más que un par de días.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió, profesor? –le preguntó ella entregándole un café a su hermano, que lo aceptó en silencio. Había llegado preparada con pastel y bebidas.

– ¿Qué? Tonterías. No hay tiempo para eso.

–Traje tarta de frutas –le dijo Kinue posando su mano delicadamente en el hombro del profesor –, su favorito –agregó entregándoles un café.

–Creo que podemos tomarnos un leve receso –aceptó el profesor tomando la bebida caliente que ella le ofrecía. El hombre se alejó de los monitores contorsionando la espalda, debido a la persistente posición que había adoptado –. Arggg –exclamó en dolor cuando un crujido desde su espina indico que había dado en el punto exacto. Ya una vez derecho, fue directo al pastel que Kinue había dejado en la mesa.

–Estamos por conseguirlo –continuó él mientras cortaba una rebanada del pastel –, solo hay que descubrir la manera en que la fibra no se deforme ante el calor. Pero estado probando todo material sintético que podría remplazar el lino en cuanto frescura, peso y resistencia, pero ninguno cubre todos los requisitos.

–Profesor ¿Qué sucedió arriba? –le preguntó Kinue cambiando de conversación–. Parece como si un huracán hubiera azotado en la sala. ¿Qué paso con la mucama que le contrate?

–La despidió –contestó Tsumugu.

– ¿Por qué?

–Estaba husmeando –contestó el profesor dándole una gran mordida a su rebanada de pastel manchando su la larga barba.

– ¿Husmeando? –repitió Kinue sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Se volvió hacia su hermano que solo encogió lo hombros. Soltó otro suspiro. El profesor Matoi era un genio excéntrico, pero desde hacía tiempo que notaba que el hombre se volvía más paranoico. No salía de la casa ni si quiera para ir a la universidad, había colocado cámaras de seguridad por toda la propiedad y no dejaba que Tsumugu se apartara de su lado. Todo el tiempo que lo conocía, siempre había sido un hombre precavido, pero su más reciente comportamiento rallaba en la locura.

–Profesor –lo llamó Kinue –. ¡Profesor! –el hombre se volvió hacia ella mostrando su aspecto deplorable: ropas sucias, bermudas raídos, sandalias, una barba espesa y desordenada, la cabellera alborotada y todos sus dedos vendados –. ¡Mírese! Su apariencia es desagradable –agregó ella acercándose a él y examinando su bata de laboratorio sucia –. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se baño?

–Ah… –balbuceó él tratando de recordar –. Eso no es importante –alejó el pensamiento de su cabeza sacudiendo la mano en el aire –. Terminar la tela de excelencia antes que nuestra benefactora no retire los donativos es la prioridad, la higiene personal esta sobrestimada.

–No para aquellos que lo huelen –agregó Tsumugu desde su posición

El profesor ignoró el comentario, tomó otra rebanada de pastel y caminó por la oscura habitación que solo era alumbrada por las luces intermitentes de las pantallas y los focos pertenecientes a los diferentes aparatos.

–La creación de esta fibra super resistente es el proyecto de mi vida –dijo el profesor sin dejar de deambular por la habitación –. Revolucionara la fabricación de telas y la ropa del futuro. No puedo distraerme con frivolidades. Necesitamos poner todo nuestro esfuerzo para terminar el proyecto, ahora que tenemos el tiempo contado. ¿A qué horas Aikurō podrá reunirse con nosotros?

Kinue se volvió hacia una pizarra que yacía colgada en la pared donde indicaba todas las actividades. En primer lugar estaba el profesor con todas las ideas para el proyectos, borradas y vueltas a escribir. En segundo lugar estaba las de Tsumugu que indicaba sus horas de descanso, ya que el resto solo indicaba su presencia junto al profesor. Luego estaban las de Kinue, donde se mesclaban las clases en la universidad, las tareas del hogar y las actividades en el laboratorio. Seguido, estaba Aikurō con su horario de clase en la preparatoria como en la universidad. De último, estaba el horario de Ryūko, que la misma Kinue había apuntado para denotar la presencia de la chica en la vida del profesor, como las fotografías de ella que había repartido por toda la mansión.

–Terminara después del segundo periodo –respondió ella.

–Muy tarde –se quejo el profesor –. Llámalo y dile que terminado con sus clases venga de inmediato al laboratorio. Terminaremos este proyecto aún si tengamos que permanecer despiertos todas las noches de esta semana.

–Espere profesor –lo interrumpió Kinue percatándose de algo –. ¿Qué hay de Ryūko?

– ¿Ahora que hizo?

–Aún nada, pero si todos nos quedamos en el laboratorio día y noche, no habrá nadie que la pueda supervisar.

–Ella es completamente capaz de cuidarse sola.

–De eso no hay duda –contestó Tsumugu con tranquilidad –. Pero ¿Cuánto cree que se tardara en meterse en problemas?

–Exacto –aceptó Kinue ya que conocía Ryūko como su mano –. Solo piénselo profesor, usted espera paz y tranquilidad para poder terminar la fibra, hasta que llegue de nuevo la policía.

El profesor Matoi se detuvo en seco y meditó un por instante en la palabras de sus asistentes. Él amaba mucho a su hija, pero estaba completamente consciente de que Ryūko era una amenaza viviente, la joven causaba problemas desde de la primaria, siempre estaba peleando con otros chicos, incluso en la secundaria se había unido a una pandilla; en varias ocaciones recibió llamadas de la escuela reportando su mala conducta, su vocabulario vulgar o que había la habían descubierto fumando. Era una rebelde empedernida que no podía evitar desafiar cualquier autoridad. Lo peor fue cuando la policía apareció en su puerta para informándole que Ryūko había golpeado a un oficial, y cuando le preguntó a ella que había sucedido, Ryūko tan solo le contestó que el oficial la había empujado primero.

–Creo que tienen un buen punto.

– ¿Y quién se hará cargo de ella? –preguntó Tsumugu sabiendo que esa era una tarea casi imposible.

– ¿Qué tal si se queda en estos días con la familia de su amiga? –soltó el profesor como una brillante idea –. ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

–Mako –contestó Kinue escéptica –. No sé si sea una buena idea –Kinue conocía a toda la familia Mankashoku desde que Ryūko y Mako empezaron a ser amigas, y en otras ocasiones se había quedado a dormir en su casa, pero no estaba muy convencida que los tolerantes padres de Mako pudieran manejar a Ryūko casi toda una semana, en especial cuando los Mankashoku tenían ya a un hijo delincuente y a una chica hiperactiva como Mako.

–No, "es una excelente idea" –dijo el profesor tomando el teléfono –. Ahora mismo les llamaré para pedirles si Ryuko puede quedarse con ellos unos días –pero antes de marcar el profesor se detuvo en seco –. Kinue ¿Cuál es el numero de los Mankashoku?

–Permítame –dijo ella de mala gana, tomando el teléfono de las manos del profesor y comenzando a marcar el número que sabía de memoria.


	7. Marcha de combate

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Marcha de combate

Jakuzure Nonon marchó airosa por el campo de batalla en que se había convertido el centro de la academia Abekamo. Sus tropas llevaron a cabo una campaña suprema y aplastante contra los cuatro líderes espirituales de la escuela rival. Su sonrisa picara demostraba la habilidad con la que había dirigido a los grupos no atléticos a la victoria.

– ¿Guardianes espirituales? ¡Bah! –exclamó Jakuzure observando los estandartes que adornaban la plaza central de Abekamo y mostraban a las cuatro criaturas que representaban a cada uno de los guardianes. Las bellas telas coloridas, ondeaban débilmente debido a los daños que habían sufrido ante las explosiones.

La explanada estaba plagada de humo y el inconfundible olor de la pólvora, proveniente de cohetes y bombas caseras que habían realizado el equipo de química. La música de la banda escolar aún seguía azotando las paredes de la academia, pero ya no retumbaba como himno de batalla sino como una marcha de victoria. Había sido una táctica muy hábil que había sorprendió a sí misma; acostumbrar a sus tropas a la fuerte música de la banda, para que esta, solo desconcentrara a los enemigos durante el combate.

Pensar que había derrotado a Abekamo con sus propias técnicas, provocó una sonrisa más curva en el rostro de Jakuzure. Los cuatro guardianes habían tratado de intimidar a sus tropas con hologramas de sus bestias espirituales, pero no contaban que el problema de los electrónicos, sea que eran fáciles de alterar.

–Fuiste útil en algo, perrito –comentó Jakuzure al pequeño chicharro en su oído que la comunicaba con el centro de operaciones que permanecía ocultó a unas cuadras del Abekamo.

–Aceptare eso como un cumplido, serpiente –le respondió Inumuta desde el otro lado canal. Había sido pan comido para el joven experto en computo, hackear las computadoras de la academia y desaparecer a las bestias guardianas, como cualquier otro truco de magia que intentaran usar con la intención de engañar.

Con las ilusiones de los guardianes de Abekamo fuera de línea, la moral de los estudiantes de la academia desapareció como el humo de las explosiones, y la victoria fue un hecho para Jakuzure.

La chica continuó marchando por la explanada con las manos en la cadera, mientras las mecía con su andar. Poco a pocos sus pasos la acercaron a los cuatro líderes de Abekamo que yacían inmóviles, contra el suelo del patio escolar.

–El engaño y la mentira son trucos para zorros –comentó Jakuzure estado casi al alcance de los adolecentes derribados –, claro si sabes utilizarlos.

– ¿Acaso es un insulto? –se quejo Suzaku Jirō alzando su cabeza hacia a la chica de rosa que se detuvo junto a él –. ¿Debo recordarte que usaste la misma técnica para infiltrarte en nuestro colegio?

Otra maña de la que se orgullecía la chica. El grupo de teatro de Honnōji se había introducido de incognito a la academia fingiendo ser estudiantes de ella, para luego posicionarse en puntos clave que destrozaron sus defensas y permitieron atravesar la única puerta de entrada que contaba Abekamo. Ya con las tropas dentro, los equipos de danza y otras artes folclóricas superaron fácilmente las malas representaciones de los equipos de Abekamo, y fueron aplastados con las armas infalibles de los grupos de ciencias.

–No compares mis métodos con los tuyos –Jakuzure levantó más la barbilla de Suzaku con la punta de su bota para forzarlo a mirarla a los ojos –. Ya que tus patéticos intentos no son nada comparados a mis acciones, que resultaron ser infalibles.

–Malditos… –masculló Suzaku –. ¡Malditos sean, Honnōji! ¡Todos ustedes son unos perros… perros sin mente que son dirigidos por una perra mayor! ¡ARGGGG….!

Jakuzure golpeó con toda su fuerza a Suzaku con su batuta en el rostro, haciéndolo sangrar de la boca y nariz.

–No te atreva a hablar así de Satsuki-sama –dijo la joven ocultando su mirada detrás de su largo sombrero.

– ¿Satsuki…-sama? –murmuró Suzaku devolviendo a la joven de rosa una mirada cargada de odio.

–Mucho mejor –respondió Jakuzure tomando una postura más jovial y sacudiendo el polvo de sus vestido rosado –. Esa es la forma más correcta de dirigirte a tu nueva ama y señora.

La lealtad de la joven estaba a completa disposición de Kiryūin Satsuki. Su respeto y admiración hacia la joven mujer se podría clasificar como adoración, pero era algo normal en su familia. Satsuki y Nonon eran primas lejanas, y Satsuki poseía el don Kiryūin que provocaba fácilmente la admiración de otros.

En los primeros años de su infancia, Jakuzure había sido ignorante de la existencia de sus primas, pero fue hasta que las inscribieron en el mismo preescolar, cuando finalmente se conocieron. Nonon había estado acostumbrada en ser el centro de atención a donde quiera que fuera, pero ese efecto no funcionaba sobre la pequeña Satsuki. La seriedad y determinación de su prima, rápidamente cautivó la atención de Nonon hasta quedar completamente prendida de ella.

Desde ese momento, Jakuzure Nonon había hecho el juramento de por vida, de siempre estar junto a Kiryūin Satsuki.

–Es hora de recoger mi premio –comentó para sí misma mientras pasaba sobre Suzaku hasta alcanzar otro de sus compañeros guardianes. El chico con ropas decoradas con las rallas de un tigre, sujetaba fuertemente la pequeña bandera de su academia contra su pecho.

–Esto ya no te pertenece –le dijo Jakuzure al joven inconsciente arrebatándole la bandera de sus manos –. ¡Aquellos que siguen de pie, escuchen mis palabras! ¡Han sido derrotados por el gran espíritu de la academia Honnōji! ¡Su bandera nos perteneces! ¡La gran Satsiki-sama ahora es su dueña! ¡Y este es una advertencia para las otras escuelas! ¡Pronto estaremos en sus planteles y los aplastaremos como las cucarachas que son!

El discurso de Jakuzure fue seguido por un clamor de los estudiantes de Honnōji.

–Je je je – cuando las ovaciones terminaron Jakuzure pudo escuchar una leve y raposa risa. A sus pies, Byakko Shirō había recobrado la conciencia.

– ¿De qué tanto te ríes? –le preguntó Nonon.

– ¿De verdad piensan que serán los ganadores del fastial? ¿Ahora quien es el equivocado?

– ¡Que lata! Habla de una vez que no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

– Ustedes Honnōji… están tan convencidos de que vencerán a las otras escuelas ¿verdad?

–Lo hemos aplastado a ustedes, y con ello su alianza con Kami-Kōbe…

Pero Byakko la interrumpió al soltar una sonora carcajada que fue interrumpida por una repentina tos.

–Nunca se les ocurrió pensar que si planeábamos una unión con Kami-Kōbe no era para defendernos de usted –explicó el joven derribado cuando se calmó su respiración –. Takarada cuenta con un protector peligroso, se dice que usa armas de verdad y que es una verdadera amenaza. Dará un buen espectáculo. Quiero ver eso, quiero ver como aplastan su gran espíritu y a su petulante señora.

Acto seguido, Byakko estalló de nuevo en risas. Jakuzure lo miró en silencio antes de alejarse del él con su trofeo en manos.

– ¿Escucho eso, Satsuki-sama? –dijo la joven de rosa dirigiéndose a las voces que la apoyaban a través del aparato en su oído.

–Así es –respondió Satsuki con calma –. Muy buen trabajo, Nonon.

* * *

Este capítulo llegó rápido porque estaba inspirada. Tal vez no vuelva a suceder.

Tengo que admitir que hasta el momento, este es uno de mis favoritos. Y hablando de favoritos, gracias a aquellos que han marcado favorito a este fic o lo siguen. Gracias!

Le pido por favor, que si llegan a detectar algún error ortográfico, me informen para corregirlo de inmediato. A pesar de que los reviso constantemente, suelen irse desapercibidos algunos errorcillos por mi dislexia. De nuevo, gracias.


	8. La gente que llega y no se va

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La gente que llega y no se va

–… llamado en clave operación overlord, la batalla de Normandía, fue la invasión de Europa llevada a cabo por los aliados en el noreste de Francia entonces ocupada por la Alemania nazi –explicaba Mikisugi Aikurō al salón de clases mientras escribía las palabras claves en pizarra –. El esfuerzo aliado se concentró en desembarcar en Europa un ejército que, después de liberar Francia, llegaría hasta el mismo corazón del Tercer Reich. La idea puede parecer simple –agregó volviéndose hacia la clase –, pero requirió mucha organización para que el ataque tuviera éxito y aún así costó la vida a miles de soldados aliados.

Casi todas las chicas del salón de clases no perdían ninguna palabra que salía de la boca de Mikisugi-sensei, todas se encontraban maravillas con el atractivo del hombre desde el primer día que lo presentaron como profesor temporal. Podía estar hablando del evento más trágico en la historia de la humanidad y ellas continuarían sonriendo maravilladas. Solo dos chicas eran la excepción a esa regla, Mankanshoku Mako que tomaba tranquilamente su siesta del segundo periodo, y Matoi Ryūko que se distraía completamente rascando el vientre de su conejo mascota que mantenía escondido bajo la tabla del pupitre.

De repente las campanas retumbaron en el plantel anunciando el final de clases.

–Creo que eso será todo por hoy –comentó Mikisugi mirando el reloj de estaba posado sobre la puerta –; tendrán que realizar un ensayo sobre la batalla de la Normandía para entregar la próxima semana.

Lo varones del salón soltaron un leve gemido, mientras las chicas asentían con entusiasmo.

–Lo siento –continuó Mikisugi –, pero debemos cubrir un programa y por desgracia tendré que ausentarme hasta la próxima semana.

Ahora las chicas fueron las que gimieron de pena. Por primera vez en toda la clase, Ryūko alzo la vista hacia Mikisugi preguntándose si su padre tendría que ver con eso.

–Que tengan una buena semana –comentó de último Mikisugi mientras guardaba sus papeles en su portafolio. Poco a poco, lo estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar el salón de clases; Ryūko tuvo que despertar a Mako, ya que en su sueños no se había percatado de las campanas –. Matoi, puedo hablar un momento contigo –le dijo Mikisugi a la joven cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta junto con su amiga.

Ryūko reaccionó con un respingo y se volvió hacia Mako en busca de apoyo.

–Te veo afuera, Ryūko-chan –dijo Mako con una sonrisa de inocencia dejando a su amiga sola a su suerte. Ryūko la miró alarmada mientras la joven desaparecía rápidamente por el pasillo.

–No te preocupes –escuchó Ryūko la voz de Mikisugi detrás de ella –, no tardaré mucho.

Ryūko se volvió rápidamente hacia él tomando automáticamente en posición defensiva. Sujetó la banda de su estuche de metal lista para golpearlo con él; pero de un rápido movimiento, la mano de Mikisugi se deslizó hacía el maletín de ella sacando de las orejas a Senketsu, como un mago lo haría de un sombrero.

– ¿Qué hace Senketsu en tu maletín? –le preguntó Mikisugi, aunque él sabía exactamente por qué.

Ryūko no contestó de inmediato debido a la sorpresa, pero con un leve sonrojo se recobró pronto del aturdimiento.

– ¡¿Qué esperabas?! –bramó Ryūko arrebatándole el conejo al hombre, tomándolo firmemente entre brazos hasta casi dejar al animal sin aire por el apretón –. ¡No puedo dejarlo en casa, no hay nadie para cuidarlo!

Mikisugi soltó un suspiro de resignación, para luego darle la espalda a la chica y tomar asiento sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas segur haciendo esto, Ryūko-kun?

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Ryūko, no todos tienen tanto cariño por ti como yo lo tengo…

– ¡Vete al diablo!

–No, hablo en serio. Si otro de los maestros te descubre con Senketsu, terminaras nuevamente en la oficina de Oni-sama, y tú sabes exactamente la opinión que ella tiene de ti.

–Lo que la directora piense de mí me importa un bledo, además es solo un conejo.

–Tarde o temprano, toda la gente se fastidia, Ryūko-kun. Un día, tus benefactores terminaran por cansándose de todo los problemas que ocasionas y dejaran de apoyarte, a ti y a tu padre. Así que te lo volveré a preguntar: ¿Cuánto crees que puedas seguir con esa actitud?

Ryūko no le contestó, solo bajo su vista hacia sus pies tratando de no pensar en las palabras de Mikisugi. Que esa mujer dejara de dar apoyo a su padre no le importaba, pero… _No podía tener razón. Eso no llegaría a pasar. Él no le haría eso a ella_.

Con el silencio de la joven, Mikisugi se puso de pie y recogió su maletín antes de marchar hacia la puerta.

–Deberías meditar un tiempo lo que hablamos ¿sí? –dijo él frotando la cabeza de Ryūko al pasa junto a ella, quien apartó su mano de un manotazo. Mikisugi sonrió sin importarle y continuó su camino por el pasillo hasta Ryūko finalmente lo llamó.

– ¿La razón por la que no vendrás a clases –le preguntó – es por el proyecto de otousan?

–Así es –le respondió él volviendo su cabeza sobre su hombro –. Se ha vuelto una prioridad.

– ¿Kinue también se quedara toda la semana? ¿No solo tres días?

–Me temó que sí.

_Entonces me quedaré sola_

No era un problema, hacía mucho tiempo que era completamente independiente y tener a Mikisugi lejos por una semana era un regalo para ella; pero una leve sensación de soledad la acogió, como una vieja amiga a la cual se había acostumbrado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–Pórtate bien, Ryūko-kun –fueron las últimas palabras de Mikisugi antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

– ¿Por qué todos tienen que decirme eso? –masculló la chica dirigiéndose al conejo en sus brazos.

Ryūko volvió a guardar a Senketsu en su maletín y comenzó su descenso desde el tercer piso. Mientras recorría los pasillos y las escaleras del instituto que eran alumbrados levemente por el sol del atardecer que se colaba por las ventanas, continuó pensando en las palabras de Mikisugi tratando inútilmente de que no le afectaran. Ella era la primera en admitir que había hecho cosas que no eran para enorgullecerse, pero no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada y la opinión de los demás la tenía sin cuidado _¿por qué le debería afectar que la gente comenzara a cansarse de ella?_ Tal vez la razón por la cual la duda la carcomía, era porque involucraba a un amigo… uno de los pocos que tenía.

– ¡Ryūko-chan! –la llamó Mako desde las desde las puertas del edificio de estilo gassho. Mako tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios que hizo que esas dudas desaparecieran de su mente –. ¿Todo bien, Ryūko-chan? –le preguntó una vez que se reunieron y comenzaron su camino a casa.

–Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Porque hace momentos tenías una cara larga como de caballo –comentó Mako imitando la expreción que supuestamente había tenido su rostro.

–No es importante, no te preocupes –respondió Ryūko sonriéndole nuevamente sin detener su marcha. Caminaban sin prisa, mientras los demás compañeros las rebasaban en los que se dirigían a la salida del plantel. Todos parecían concentrados en una intensa conversación y murmuraciones –. ¿De qué tanto estarán hablando?

– ¿No lo sabes, Ryūko-chan? –dijo Mako con sorpresa –. Es sobre el festival Yosegaki Himonau. Lo escuche de unos chicos mientras te estaba esperando. Parece que la academia Honnōji atacó sorpresivamente a Abekamo y le arrebató su bandera esta misma mañana.

–Así –comentó Ryūko sin mucho interés.

–Todos hablan de ello. Dicen que la academia Honnōji está planeando atacar a las demás escuelas sin previo aviso. Que su presidenta del consejo, Kiryūin Satsuki, es una joven de temple de acero y esta determinada a obtener la victoria.

– Kiryūin Satsuki –Ryūko repitió el nombre sin saber realmente porque lo hizo –. Bah, esas tonterías no deberían interesarte, Mako. Esas cosas solo son del interés de los miembros de los consejos escolares y clubes.

Siguieron caminando hasta finalmente atravesar la gran muralla que rodeaba toda la explanada que correspondía a la propiedad de la preparatoria. Se encontraban a unas nos pasos llegar a la calle principal.

– ¿Pero… no deberíamos preocuparnos por el bien de Ka…? ¡Otousan! –Mako de repente gritó y salió corriendo hacia la calle, donde Mankanshoku Barazō estaba esperando junto a su inconfundible vehículo turquesa. Con más calma que su amiga, Ryūko se acercó a ambos justo en el momento que Mako peguntaba –: Otousan ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vaya forma de saludar a tu padre –se quejo Barazō extendiendo los brazos esperando un abrazo de Mako. Cuando finalmente ella se percató de lo que el hombre estaba esperando, se lanzó sobre él hasta casi derribarlo –. Vine a recogerlas a ambas.

– ¿Eh? –balbucearon Ryūko y Mako sin comprender.

–Kinue habló temprano a la casa para preguntarnos si podíamos recibir a Ryūko por el resto de la semana. Que iba estar muy ocupada trabajando y no quería que te quedaras sola.

– ¡Es genial, Ryūko-chan, haremos una pijamada por toda una semana! –soltó Mako con alegría colgándose del cuello de Ryūko casi estrangulándola.

–Arigatou gozaimasu –dijo la joven con una reverencia una vez que recobró el aliento, pero con Mako aún colgando de ella.

–Dou itashimashite. Ahora, rápido suban al auto que tenemos que pasar primero al departamento de Ryūko para que recoja sus cosas.

Todo el recorrido marchó sin problemas pero cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de los Mankanshoku la noche ya había caído sobre ellos. El padre de Mako le ayudó a Ryūko a llevar a dentro de la destartalada casa, la maleta que había preparado para su estadía.

Ryūko miró con nostalgia el raido hogar de los Mankanshoku donde ya había pasado varias veces la noche. Cualquiera le parecería desagradable las condiciones en las que vivía la familia de su mejor amiga, pero a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Los Mankashoku eran de escasos recursos, no poseía ningún lujo y vivía del poco dinero que ganaba el padre de Mako de su trabajo de medico clandestino, doctor ficticio, medico brujo o cualquier otro título falso que el hombre aseguraba poseer; pero lo que les faltaba de riquezas, lo compensaban con calor humano.

Muchas veces Ryuko sintió envidia por la familia que tenía Mako, ya que ella estuvo sola con su padre por mucho tiempo, con el cual nunca tuvo una buena relación. Fuera de ellos dos, no había más familiares; no había primos, tíos, ni abuelos y según el padre de Ryūko, la madre de esta murió cuando era muy pequeña para recordarlo ¿Y de qué? Ni siquiera Ryūko lo sabía, ya que su padre no hablaba de ello. Pero el no tener más familia consanguínea no les impedía tener a más gente en sus vidas, podían considerar Kinue uno de ellos; la joven mujer llegó en el momento justo para salvar a ambos Matois: cuidaba tanto de Ryūko, como de su padre, y continuamente intentaba reconciliarlos, aunque casi siempre fracasaba. Kinue era la única que sacaba a flote a los dos Matois, como si fuera la madre de la familia, aunque fuera demasiado joven para ser la madre de Ryūko. Era por eso que Ryuko miraba a Kinue como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

–Tadaima –dijeron tanto Ryuko, Mako y Barazō cuando entraron a la casa.

–Okaerinasai –lo recibió Mankanshoku Sakuyo indicándoles la mesa que estaba servida –. Tomen asiento antes que la comida se enfrié.

Mako y su padre se lanzaron rápidamente hacia la comida sin más miramiento, pronto estaban comiendo desesperadamente al igual que Mataro que le llevaba la delantera.

–Ryūko-chan, es un gusto tenerte de nuevo en la casa –le dijo Sakuyo abrazando a la chica con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa. Dejo caer a Senketsu, que tan pronto se encontraba en el suelo fue víctima de Guts, la mascota de los Mankanshoku, quien tenía la tendencia de morderle las orejas –. Siempre me hace feliz tener alguien más aparte de los locos de mi familia –susurró la madre al oído de Ryūko.

–Ari… arigatou gozaimasu –murmuró Ryūko algo apenada por las constantes muestras de afecto.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Ryūko disfrutaba enormemente las comidas con los Mankanshoku, ya que a pesar de vivir con Kinue, el trabajo de la mujer a veces impedía que compartieran todas las cenas y muchas de las cuales, Ryūko terminaba pasándolas a solas.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, todos trabajaron juntos y prepararon la habitación donde dormirían. Ryūko se tomó su tiempo para cambiarse de su uniforme morada de la preparatoria, a una playera y pantalón corto, ya que Mataro trataba espiarla durante la hora del baño. Después de dejarle el ojo morado, el jovenzuelo dejo de intentarlo.

Cuando finalmente todas las luces se apagaron y el silencio reinaba en la casa, Ryūko permaneció pensativa mientras acariciaba las orejas de Senketsu que dormida apaciblemente sobre su vientre. Pensó tanto en la conversación que tuvo con Mikisugi en la escuela, en como Kinue había arreglado todo para que no estuviera sola, en su padre y su misterioso proyecto, e inclusive en el festival que estaba por caer sobre ellos.

De repente sintió un tirón de su brazo y al volverse encontró a Mako dormida, abrazando su brazo como si fuera un oso de peluche. Ryūko no pudo evitar sonreír. Ambas adolecentes eran amigas desde la primaria, Mako era víctima de contantes bromas por su condición económica. Un día en que los vándalos de la escuela se unieron para obligarla a comer lodo, fue la primera vez que Ryūko intervino para dales una lección. Ya desde tan corta edad, Ryūko no solo tenía experiencia, también era reconocida por involucrase en peleas, en especial con niños mucho mayores que ella.

–Me salvaste –dijo Mako mirando a su salvadora que yacía de pie sobre el campo de juegos, que estaba recubierto por los cuerpos inconscientes de los vándalos que intentaron molestar a Mako.

Ryūko, en silencio, extendió su mano hacia a Mako. La pequeña niña con lágrimas en los ojos y cubierta de lodo, tomó la mano que le ofrecían y se levantó.

–En realidad no te estaba ayudando a levantarte –fueron las primeras palabras que Ryūko le dirigió a la pobre niña –. Ahora en adelante tu almuerzo será mio.

A pesar de que había asustado a Mako en un principio, eso no hizo que la pequeña quedara prendida de Ryūko, comenzó a seguirla a todas partes a donde fuera y comenzó a llamar a la extraña niña solitaria su mejor amiga. Con el paso del tiempo, el sentimiento se volvió reciproco y Ryūko también comenzó a llamar a Mako su amiga, la única que tenía. Desde entonces eran inseparables.

Ryūko, aún sonriendo, volvió levemente su rostro hasta que su frente hizo contacto con el tope de la cabeza de Mako. Fue cuestión de minutos para que quedara profundamente dormida.

* * *

Lo malo cuando pones capítulos tan seguido, es que el siguiente se tardara un poco más. Lo compenso con el hecho de que es un poco más largo. Pero la verdad estuve ocupada con una fiesta y luego el capitulo nuevo de RWBY me distrajo, así que… bueno. Otro detalle es que aproveché el tiempo para hacer el dibujo Ryuko de este fic, y del otro fic que tengo de kill la kill. Quiero subirlo pronto a mi pagina de Deviantart.

Y gracias por las correcciones que me han marcado, no dejen de avisarme, por favor.


	9. El álbum de fotografías

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El álbum de fotografías

El único sonido que existía en el centro de mando móvil de Honnōji, era el proveniente de las teclas de la computadora de Inumuta, que presionaba tan aprisa en búsqueda de información. El comentario del guardián espiritual de Abekamo había sembrado algunas dudas sobre la campaña que desplegarían el día siguiente.

Tanto Satsuki como Jakuzure iban sentada cada una en su respectivo asiento, absortas en sus pensamientos: Nonon sobre la bandera que había obtenido triunfalmente y Satsuki en la secundaria Naniwa Kinman y su líder de consejo Takarada Kaneo.

Satuski había conocido al joven en la secundaria, era uno de los chicos más ricos de la escuela, pero eso no lo hacía sobresalir en lo más mínimo. Ella lo recordaba como un chico callado, solitario e ingenuo, al cual llamaban los otros chicos "el perdedor de la escuela". Era la burla de todos y Satsuki sentía cierta lastima por él, pero no la suficiente para hacer algo al respecto. En otras ocasiones, Satsuki había impedido que sus tiránicos compañeros de la secundaria se aprovecharan de los chicos menos afortunados, pero Takarada no podía ser uno de dichosos que recibiría su ayuda. La madre de Takarada como la de Satsuki, era terribles rivales, tanto de la vida como empresarialmente. Era el sueño de ambas ver humillada a la otra; esa era la razón por la cual Satusiki no podía sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra al joven Kaneo, ya que hubiera sido una directa traición a su madre.

Después de la secundaria, Satsuki solo había visto una vez más a Takarada, en una feria comercial que se había llevado a cabo en Tokio. Revocs, como el conglomerado Takarada, realizaron cada uno por su cuenta una presentación empresarial para obtener inversionistas. Kaneo había dirigido la presentación de su compañía con una actitud completamente diferente que Satsuki no podría creer que fuera el mismo joven tímido con el que había ido a la escuela. Era altanero, arrogante y extrovertido, arrojó fajos de billetes a los espectadores con el propósito de disuadirlos de asistir a la presentación de Revocs.

Satsuki estaba convencida de que si el joven era capaz de ese dramático cambio, era muy probable que también hubiera podido conseguir a un temible guardaespaldas. Aún que según Inumuta, no era algo que alardeara.

–Según mis resultados, Satsuki-sama –dijo el joven de lentes llamando su atención –, Takarada Kaneo no cuenta con un guardaespaldas oficial. No existen registro, ni retiro de fondos o desvió de dinero que concuerden con el pago de algún matón. Pude infiltrarme al sistema de vigilancia de la secundaria Naniwa Kinman y en ninguna de las grabaciones se pude apreciar a Takarada con alguien que concordaría con el aspecto de un guardaespaldas. Y en cuanto a las lista de alumnos miembros del consejo y equipos de Naniwa Kinman, no hay nadie que tenga alguna designación que concuerde como protector del líder de consejo, segundo a mando o cualquier otra posibilidad.

–Tal vez el tonto guardián solo lo dijo para ponernos nerviosos –comentó Jakuzure algo irritada con la posibilidad de haber sido engañada.

–Lo dudo –agregó Inumuta despertando la curiosidad de los tripulantes del vehículo –. Al visitar diferentes blugs de los estudiantes de Naniwa Kinman como de las otras escuelas, el rumor del protector de Takarada está presente –volvió su asiento para dirigirse directamente a Satsuki –. Mi opinión es que puede ser tanto un rumor creado por el mismo Takarada para intimidar, o que sea completamente cierto.

–La única forma de confirmarlo –comentó Satsuki sin perder la seriedad – es continuando con nuestros planes.

–Entonces ¿no hay cambios para mañana? –dijo Jakuzure con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Todo ira de acuerdo a lo planeado –dijo Satsuki poniéndose de pie justo en el momento en que le vehículo se detenía, aún así, la joven no perdió el equilibrio.

El grupo de ataque había regresado a la academia Honnōji para al atardecer. Gamagōri y Sanageyama recibieron a su señora con una reverencia cuando los recién llegados bajaron del vehículo. A lo lejos, Satsuki pudo distinguir la limosina con su mayordomo esperándola.

–Sanageyama –llamó Satsuki a joven que asintió de inmediato la cabeza –. ¿Todo está listo para mañana?

–Así es, Satsuki-sama.

–Muy bien, partiremos a primera hora. Será deber del comité disciplinario la seguridad de la academia en nuestra ausencia; los grupos no atléticos se han ganado un merecido descanso.

–Como usted deseé, Satsuki-sama –respondieron los cuatros miembros del consejo al unísono con una última reverencia, en lo que su señora subía a la limosina. El anciano mayordomo le dio un cálido saludo antes de cerrar la portezuela con cuidado y emprender la marcha a la mansión Kiryūin.

– ¿Cómo fue su día, señorita? –le preguntó Soroi con cordialidad.

–Todo salió según lo planeado.

–Me alegro por usted. Le sugiero que una vez que lleguemos a la mansión, después de una buena cena y un cálido baño, tomé una larga siesta para que recupere todas sus energías.

–Gracias, Soroi –contestó Satsuki volviendo su rostro a la ventanilla –. Así lo haré.

El resto de camino fue en completo silencio y una vez que llegaron a la mansión, el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte. Como típica rutina, los sirvientes la recibieron con una reverencia en lo que ella recorría la mansión mientras se dirigía al gran y solitario comedor. Kuroido Takiji, el mayor principal de la mansión le informó que su madre no se encontraba aún en casa, había hablado para informar que su vuelo se había retrasado y que llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Satsuki no respondió nada ante el reporte porque por ningún momento lo creyó. Sin duda, su madre si había hablado para dar esa noticia, pero era una mentira, porque ningún avión podía dejar esperando a Kiryūin Ragyo. Si su madre no llegaba esa noche como lo había anunciado, era porque ella lo deseaba así. Probablemente, por pasar otra noche con el amante en turno.

La madre de Satsuki era una mujer excéntrica y extravagante. Las revistas de negocios la consideraban una de los más poderosos empresarios del Japón, las de moda la mostraban como la mujer con el mejor gusto y un modelo a seguir, y las de chismes como una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo. No se equivocaban, Ragyo era todo eso y mucho más, aunque para los miembros de la familia y sus más cercanos empleados, las acciones de la mujer eran más que escandalosas. Desde hacía años la mujer mantenía relaciones íntimas con diferentes prominencias del ramo de la moda, no hacía distinción por sexo o edad. Y sus costumbres de alcoba alarmarían hasta la revista más amarillista.

Para Satsuki era un reto tener a esa mujer como su madre. Las expectativas que tenía Ragyo en su hija eran completamente irracionales, era como si la mujer esperara que Satsuki le leyera el pensamiento y actuará ante cualquier situación como ella lo haría. Cualquier logro que obtuviera la joven, no era suficiente. Satsuki tenía que ser lo mejor de lo mejor, en todo. Por muchos años Satsuki trató de complacer a su madre, pero aún que lo obtuviera, su madre despreciaba sus éxitos como insuficientes. Con el tiempo y siendo testigo de las acciones de su progenitora, Satsuki fue perdiendo el interés de complacerla y simplemente accedía a todo lo que ella sugería sobre la escuela, su vida y su futuro.

Una vez que Satsuki llegó al comedor no le sorprendió encontrarlo justo como lo había dejado en la mañana, solitario, con sus alimentos listos y Nui sentada a la mesa. Su joven hermana llevaba aún puesto su uniforme de la secundaria y cenaba un Babana Split con gran calma.

– ¡Oneesan! –la saludó sacudiendo sus brazos e indicándole el asiento junto a ella –. Come conmigo un poco de helado.

–No es bueno comer eso en la noche –comentó Satsuki sin interés tomando asiento –. Engorda.

Nui alarmada, rápidamente levantó la blusa de su uniforme y observó su vientre plano.

–Aún sigo hermosa –soltó con una gran sonrisa –. Escuche algo muy interesante en la escuela –agregó posando su mejilla en una de sus manos.

–No me interesa –dijo Satsuki comenzando a comer los alimentos que tenía servidos delante de ella.

–Ah ¿por qué no? Es sobre ti y Honnōji. Dicen que venciste a la academia Abekamo en una sola mañana.

Satsuki no se molestó en comentar.

–Que poca gracia tienes, Satsuki –continuó Nui fingiendo estar ofendida –. Yo solo trató de vanagloriar tus logros. Eres tan fría.

– Cambie de opinión –soltó Satsuki poniéndose de pie –, comeré mis alimentos en mi habitación –le ordenó a una de las sirvienta que rápidamente tomó el plato de la mesa y siguió a su ama a sus habitaciones.

–Vaya, que mal humor tiene –soltó Nui para sí misma haciendo un puchero –. Y yo que quería desearle suerte para mañana.

Satsuki tuvo que terminar su cena en su habitación a solas para tener un poco de calma. Después de tomar un corto baño, se cambió para ir directo a la cama. La única luz de la habitación provenía de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Satsuki cepilló con calma su cabello y lo recogió en una única trenza. Cuando dejo el cepillo en la mesa junto a la cama, sus ojos de nuevo se enfocaron en calendario que marcaba dos fechas en rojos: su cumpleaños y el peor día de su vida.

A pesar de lo que decía su mente, su corazón la traicionó. Satsuki abrió el único cajón de la mesita de noche donde guardaba un álbum de fotografías y un conejo de peluche viejo de color negro que le hacía falta un ojo. Dejo al peluche junto a ella en la cama, mientras sus manos comenzaron a pasar las páginas del álbum.

La primera fotografía era de ella, recién nacida y en brazos de su madre. Ragyo esta recostada en la gigantesca cama de su habitación, a su lado estaba su padre Kiryūin Sōichirō con una gran sonrisa en rostro. Satsuki no pudo sonreír también ante aquella imagen. Dio vuelta a la hoja y encontró un par de fotos de ella vistiendo diferentes mamelucos de colores, en la sala de la mansión, en el jardín y en su cuna.

Volvió pasar las hojas y encontró las fotografías que hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco. Estaba su padre con las ropas del hospital cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija rosa. La pequeña cabecita de Ryūko sobre salía entre la tela. Satsuki miró con cariño la cálida sonrisa que mostraba su padre y el pequeño rostro de su inmooto. Siguió cambiando de páginas y las fotografías contaban las historia de ambas hermanas: las dos pequeñas dentro de un corral tomando una siesta; recostadas sobre una alfombra persa, rodeadas de animales peluches; en la sala de la mansión sentadas frente a la chimenea con una gran numero de regalos a sus alrededor y un pino navideño al fondo, bajo la fotografía había una inscripción con la letra de su padre "la primera navidad de Ryūko".

A la página siguiente, ambas niñas se veían más grandes y jugaban a la hora del té en la habitación de Satsuki. Ella tenía todos los pequeños accesorios acomodados con cuidado sobre la mesa, mientras Ryūko abrazaba a su conejo de peluche mirando expectante las acciones de su hermana. Ryūko lucía una gran y tierna sonrisa que Satsuki adoraba. Una escurridiza lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos y corrió lentamente su mejilla.

En la fotografía contigua estaban ambas en el jardín; Satsuki recordaba esa. Ella tenía tres años y Ryūko dos. Vestían el mismo vestido blanco lleno de holanes y un moño rojo al cuello. Estaban tomadas de las manos y Ryūko llevaba un tapaboca en el rostro. Satsuki sintió una punzada en el pecho; desde muy pequeña había Ryūko sufrido de muchas alergias, le era casi imposible salir al exterior, y justamente el día que tomaron esa fotografía, fue cuando las cosas empeoraron. Ryūko había salido al jardín en contra de las indicaciones del doctor por el deseo de seguir a Satsuki, ya que la seguía a todas partes, y a pesar de las precauciones que tomaron sufrió un ataque de asma tan grave que la niña fue remitida únicamente a su habitación y le se prohibía salir de ella.

La habitación de Ryūko se convirtió en una habitación estéril, donde el filtro de aire lo mantenía con un aroma extraño. Eran muy pocos los sirvientes lo que podían estar en ese cuarto, Satsuki era la principal visitante. Recodaba que todas las mañanas iba a ese cuarto para levantar y vestir a su imooto, después la peinaba y se aseguraba que tomara sus medicinas junto con su almuerzo. Por ella, Satsuki tuvo que crecer tan rápido, porque no había nadie más para hacerse cargo; su padre permanecía mucho tiempo trabajando y su madre no soportaba la presencia de Ryūko. Satsuki tan solo tenía cuatro años y era la que más se preocupaba por la niña.

Continuó dando vueltas a las hojas hasta que finalmente alcanzó la última, la fotografía de su cumpleaños cinco y el último que había celebrado con alegría. Se encontraban toda la familia en el jardín de la mansión, frente a una larga mesa con mantel blanco. Todo estaba adornado con globos y flores artificiales. En el centro de la mesa estaba un gran pastel con letras azules que decía "Felicidades Satsuki" y una vela del número cinco. Frente al pastel, estaba ella, soplando para apagar la delicada llama de la vela. Detrás estaban sus padres, su madre cargando a Nui de un año con un vestido rosado, y su padre con Ryuko en sus brazos; la pequeña morena llevaba de nuevo el tapabocas y su cabello estaba arreglado en dos coletas que caían a sus lados. La misma Satsuki le había arreglado el pelo, era el único peinado que sabía hacer, pero le resultaba fácil por la larga cabellera de Ryūko. Su inmooto se negaba en cortase el cabello para tenerlo tan largo como Satsuki. Años después, Nui vio esas fotografías y desde entonces imitaba el peinado de Ryūko, con la intención de despertar algún sentimiento en Satsuki, pero lo único que lograba era enfurecerla.

Con esa imagen ante sus ojos, lo recuerdos fluyeron con facilidad como un riachuelo. Ese mismo álbum había sido regalo de su padre por ese cumpleaños y lo llenó con mensajes de cariño y fotos de Ryūko, porque sabía lo ella significaba para Satsuki. Recordaba que era feliz, realmente feliz. Tres días después todo terminó. Esa mañana, como todas las todas, se levantó y fue directo a la habitación de su imooto para arreglarla, pero su madre la estaba esperando en la puerta del cuarto de Ryūko. Satsuki vio con sorpresa como los criados sacaban los muebles de la habitación.

–Okasan –dijo Satsuki llamando la atención de su madre –. ¿A dónde llevan los muebles de Ryūko?

–Oh, cielos –murmuró su madre antes de arrodillarse frente a ella. La miró a los ojos fingiendo tristeza –. Satsuki, cariño tengo malas noticias. En la madrugada, Ryūko sufrió uno de sus ataques de asma…

Satsuki abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y sin tener control de su cuerpo, trató de rebasar a su madre e irrumpir en el cuarto, pero Ragyo la sujetó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

–No está ahí, querida.

– ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿La llevaron al hospital?!

–Mi pequeña, Satsuki –agregó Ragyo abrazando a su pequeña hija –. Me temo que no. Tu hermana falleció. Su garganta se cerró y se ahogo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! –bramó la niña tratando de soltarse de los brazos de su madre –. ¡Eso no paso! ¡¿Dónde está Ryūko?! ¡Donde esta otousan?!

–Satsuki, Satsuki –le dijo su madre frotando con delicadeza su cabeza –. Tu padre nos ha abandonado. No pudo con el dolor de perder a Ryūko y nos dejo.

Satsuki se quedo sin palabras. En su mente no podían ser posibles las palabras de su madre. Ryūko no podía haber muerto y su padre abandonarla. Justo el día anterior, ella misma había metido a Ryūko a la cama y había visto a su padre discutir con su madre por la puerta de su habitación.

–Ya mi niña –agregó Ragyo con voz melosa apretando la cabecita de Satsuki contra su pecho –, esto no habría pasado si no hubieras insistido en sacar a tu hermana al jardín por tu cumpleaños. Pero no te preocupes, yo te perdono. Mira el lado positivo, aún me tienes a mí y a Nui. Aún somos una familia.

Satsuki estalló en llanto, un llanto que duro por noches, y aún después de trece años, estaba ahí ella sollozando incontrolablemente en su cama, abrazando contra su cuerpo el peluche que había pertenecido a su amada imooto.

* * *

Un poco dramático ¿no?

Tomo la dura decisión de retirar el abuso de Ragyo hacia Satsuki y lo cambié por un maltrato psicológico y chantaje emocional. Así funciona más para la historia.

De una vez informo que el próximo capítulo tal vez tarde un poco en llegar, porque voy a enforcarme en la segunda parte de la obra de Mako, pero como compensación en mi página de DeviantArt ya subí la imagen de Ryuko promocional de este fic. La dirección de mi pagina de DeviantArt está en mi información de usuario de fanfiction.

Hasta la próxima. =P


	10. Une mauvaise journée

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demande.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Une mauvaise journée

Las risas de Ryūko y Satsuki inundaban la tranquila sala de la mansión Kiryūin. Satsuki había tomado el conejo de peluche de Ryūko y corría entre los muebles, evitando que su imooto lograra alcanzarla. Sus juegos eran vigilados de cerca por el padre de ambas, Kiryūin Sōichirō, que leía tranquilamente el periódico.

Satsuki giró rápidamente alrededor del sofá esquivando las pequeñas manos de Ryūko, que casi la sujetaban del vestido. La pequeña niña no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo, sobre la elegante alfombra persa que adornaba la habitación. Ryūko se posó en sus diminutas rodillas mientras se sujetaba el cuello de su vestido; en su caída se había golpeado el pecho perdiendo así el aliento, y le estaba costando dificultad recuperarlo.

– ¿Estás bien, Ryūko? –le preguntó Satsuki al ver que ya no la seguía. Cuando contempló que su pequeña hermanita batallando por respirar, rápidamente se inclinó hacia ella –. ¡Otousan! –llamó a su padre a todo pulmón.

Sōichirō dejo de inmediato el periódico y acudió a socorrer a sus hijas. Tomó a Ryūko en sus brazos y le acercó un inhalador a sus labios. Después de tres inhalaciones con el pequeño dispositivo, la respiración de Ryūko comenzó a normalizarse, para la tranquilidad de Satsuki, que sujetaba la manga del saco de su padre ansiosa por su hermana.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Sōichirō a su hija. Ryūko asintió con la cabeza mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escurridizas recorrían sus mejillas –. Deben tener más cuidado –le dijo a amabas niñas al dejar a Ryūko de nuevo en el suelo.

–Lo tendremos, otousan –respondieron las dos niñas dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su padre. El hombre se las devolvió con cariño.

El dulce momento fue interrumpido por una leve tos proveniente de la entrada a la habitación. Kuroido Takiji se encontraba parado bajo el umbral realizando una reverencia a Kiryūin Ragyo, quien hacia su entrada.

–Ragyo-sama ha llegado a casa –anunció el hombre si levantar la vista.

–Okaerinasai –la saludó Sōichirō.

Las dos niñas a sus pies corrieron hacia su madre.

–Okaerinasai, Okasan –dijeron Satsuki y Ryūko al unísono, una vez que llegaron a los pies de su madre. Las dos pequeñas la miraron con los ojos desorbitados y sus rostros llenos de entusiasmo. Para las hermanas, su madre era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

–Tadaima –murmuró Ragyo posando sus ojos primero en Satsuki, una larga sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que rápidamente se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia Ryūko –. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?

–O… okasan, yo solo… –comenzó a balbucear Ryūko. Bajó su vista al no poder tolerar la mirada de decepción de su madre.

– ¿Qué hace fuera de su habitación? –preguntó de nuevo Ragyo dirigiéndose al resto de la habitación. El mayordomo detrás de ella comenzó a balbucear igual que la niña, Satsuki empezó a disculparse con su madre lista para culparse de todo, pero solo Sōichirō fue el único en darle una respuesta directa.

–Solo estaba jugando con Satsuki –dijo el hombre acercándose a su familia – y yo las supervisaba.

Ragyo frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a su marido.

–Todos saben perfectamente que Ryūko no debe salir de su habitación –soltó la mujer ciñendo su mano como una garra alrededor del brazo de la niña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –, ordenes del doctor.

Ante los ojos incrédulos de Sōichirō y Satsuki, Ragyo arrastró a su hija por el pasillo a paso decidido. Ryūko era tan pequeña que apenas sus pies lograban tocar el suelo mientras su madre la jalaba del brazo en un ángulo irregular.

– ¡Okasan, me… me duele! –se quejo Ryūko tratando de alcanza el paso de su madre.

–Debiste pensar en eso antes de salir de tu alcoba – le comentó ella al subir las escaleras.

– ¡Ragyo! –llamó Sōichirō corriendo detrás de ella, pero la mujer lo ignoró descaradamente –. ¡Ragyo!

– ¡Okasan! –gritaba Satsuki detrás de sus padres, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarlos –. ¡Okasan, por favor!

– ¡Quieren dejar de gritar! –soltó Ragyo volviéndose hacia ellos en el corredor, sin detener su camino –. ¡Despertaran a Nui!

Finalmente la mujer alcanzó destino. Abrió la puerta de la cuarto de Ryūko de un solo tirón y prácticamente lanzó a la niña dentro. Ryūko en llanto, cayó sobre su trasero en el duro suelo de su estéril habitación.

–Aquí es donde debes estar –dijo Ragyo parada junto a la puerta mirando con intensidad a su hija –. Entiéndelo, lo hacemos por tu propio bien.

Ragyo intentó cerrar la puerta del cuarto, pero Satsuki se coló por un costado ella y corrió hasta su hermana.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la niña a su imooto secando las lagrimas de su rostro –. Lo necesitas –agregó entregándole su conejo de peluche. Los pequeños brazos de Ryūko se asieron del peluche con fuerza, mientras Satsuki le daba un abrazo consolador.

Ragyo contempló la escena delante de ella con indiferencia, estaba a punto de arremeter dentro de la habitación y separar a las dos hermanas, cuando el brazo de Sōichirō la sujeto del antebrazo.

–Tenemos que hablar –le dijo el hombre a su esposa con gran seriedad.

–Suéltame –le exigió Ragyo a su marido tratando de librarse de su agarre sin mucho éxito.

–Satsuki, quédate con tu hermana –dijo Sōichirō a su hija –. Tu madre y yo debemos hablar –explicó antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación quedando fuera de la vista de ambas niñas.

Fue tan rápido que Satsuki no tuvo tiempo de responder. Siguió abrazando a Ryūko por horas hasta que finalmente, su imooto se quedo sin lágrimas. Su padre no fue a buscarlas hasta al anochecer…

De nuevo la alarma comenzó a sonar y Satsuki levantó con pereza su cabeza de las almohadas. En el llanto de la noche anterior se había quedado dormida repentinamente, que ni siquiera había logrado meterse bajo las sabanas de su cama. Se volvió a mirar el reloj sobre la mesita de noche que anunciaba que eran las siete de la mañana.

Espabilándose de los recuerdos que la alcanzaron en sueños, Satsuki recogió el álbum de fotos y el peluche de Ryūko que yacían a lado de ella en la cama, para volverlos a guardar en su cajón correspondiente. En cuestión de minutos, su aspecto desaliñado por una mala noche de sueño desapareció, quedando completamente presentable con su uniforme blanco y azul representativo de Honnōji. Por unos minutos se examinó al espejo y cuando estaba completamente segura de haber recobrando la seguridad de su expresión, se dispuso a bajar a tomar su desayuno.

En su camino al comedor, Satsuki pudo notar que las puertas de la mansión al jardín se encontraban abiertas. El exterior de la mansión había perdido su interés después de lo sucedido con Ryūko, pero esa mañana, aún algo emotiva por los recuerdos que afloraron la noche anterior, la impulsaron a desviarse del su camino y salir al jardín posterior.

Mientras recorría la senda marcada entre el césped y los arbustos, Satsuki meditó sobre el sueño/recuerdo que la había tenido la noche anterior. No estaba completamente segura que edad poseía en esos momentos, pero tenía la suficiente para saber que lo ocurrido a Ryūko estaba mal, como la poca para darse cuenta que su madre era la del problema.

Durante su infancia (e ignorancia), su madre era el ejemplo de mujer que quería ser y seguir. Era hermosa y perfecta ante sus ojos. La admiraba tanto, igual que Ryūko. Las acciones de la mujer era justificadas con sus maquiavélicas escusas; en su joven edad, Satsuki realmente creía que su madre se preocupaba por Ryūko y que tan solo no sabía la forma correcta de demostrarlo. Con el paso de los años y mirando hacia atrás, el pensamiento de Satsuki había cambiado por completo y veía a su madre como había sido y seguía siendo. Ella nunca le importó la salud Ryūko, era una escusa más para rechazarla o la razón de ello (de eso no estaba muy segura Satsuki); y su padre se había dado cuenta.

Sōichirō realmente amaba a Ryūko y se preocupaba por ella, tanto que su muerte fue el golpe suficientemente duro como para hacerlo huir. A pesar de haberla abandonado, Satsuki no culpaba a su padre por ello, o estaba enojada con él. Su sentimiento era simple decepción; ella también lo necesitaba.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el punto más lejano del jardín, el cual no había visitado en mucho tiempo. Un pequeño mausoleo con su respectiva piedra de buda hermosamente decorado con todos los artilugios correspondientes a un difunto, jarrones y un par de sotoubas. Había órdenes para que las flores fueran remplazadas todos los días sin importar el clima. En el centro de todo estaba el karoudo con el nombre de Kiryūin Ryūko grabado en la piedra.

Tras la muerte de su hermana, Satsuki había sido intransigente y exigió que la última estancia de su imooto fuera cerca de ella, por eso su tumba estaba en el jardín; pero con el tiempo ella misma había evitado ese lugar. Ahora contemplando la sepulcro de las cenizas de su hermana, Satsuki se tomó su tiempo para dar una leve plegaria y disculparse por su ausencia en aquel lugar. Se hizo la promesa a si misma que el aniversario de la muerte de Ryūko se tragaría su amargura y dolor, celebraría un homenaje a su hermana en su tumba.

–Qué raro verte aquí, oneesan –Satsuki escuchó una voz detrás de ella helándole la sangre. Por un momento pensó que el alma de Ryūko se había presentado ante ella para reclamarle su olvido –. Tu no sueles venir –entonces distinguió el tono de voz de Nui –, ni siquiera para visitar a nuestra hermana.

Nui rodeó a Satsuki hasta quedar junto a la lapida de piedra de la tumba de Ryūko, se recargó contra de ella mientras sus delgados dedos siguieron el contornos de las letras en el nombre de Ryūko tallada en la piedra.

–Debería darte vergüenza –siguió hablando con su tono dulce –. La pobre de Ryūko debe sentirse muy sola aquí afuera.

–Y tú debería mostrar más respeto a nuestra hermana.

– ¿Por qué? No tengo recuerdos de ella.

–Es mejor así.

–Ya sé –exclamó Nui jovialmente –. Tú sabías todo sobre ella, porque no me lo cuentas oneesan.

Satsuki frunció el seño y miró a Nui con dureza. Nui respondió soltado una risita.

–Con esa cara te pareces a okasan.

Las palabras de Nui fueron como una piedra en el estomago para Satsuki, pero se aseguró que su rostro no mostrara su disgusto.

– ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –le soltó Satsuki percatándose que Nui no llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria, en lugar de ello, tenía puesto uno de los tantos vestidos de diseñador que llenaban su guardarropa –. No deberías estar lista para ir al colegio.

–No voy a ir.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque no quiero. Prefiero quedarme en casa y cuidar de mis flores.

Nui había convertido la mitad de jardín en una colección de las más extrañas flores del mundo, tenía plantas, arbustos y huertos; incluso había designado a un grupo de jardineros que se dedicaban completamente al cuidado de las plantas de ella, así que resultaba irónico que Nui se atribuyera ese merito, cuando lo único que hacía por su flores era cortarlas.

–Sabes –agregó Nui acariciando las rosas rojas que adornaban la tumba de Ryūko –, las flores que decoran esta tumba siempre ha provenido de mi jardín. En realidad, soy yo las que suele cambiar las flores de estos jarrones. Así es como yo le muestro mis respetos a mí oneesan.

Satsuki siguió callada, aunque le sorprendía la confesión de Nui. No creía posible que su pequeña hermana tuviera alguna consideración por Ryūko, cuando de ninguna otra manera había demostrado interés. Conservando su silencio, Satsuki dio media vuelta y emprendió su marcha de regreso a la mansión; Nui la siguió de cercas.

–No solo he puesto rosas en la tumba –decía Nui sin importar que Satsuki la ignorara – también azucenas, lirios, lilas, amapolas y geranios. Una vez que crezcan los tulipanes que ordené, será donde primero los coloque. Y hablando de tulipanes, no son mi única adquisición reciente, también tengo berros para el estanque y una belladona, que me pareció sumamente interesante. Sabías que la época antigua, las damas de clase alta usaban la belladona para envenenar a sus…

– ¡Satsuki-sama! –la interrumpió Soroi que corría hacia ellas desde la entrada de la mansión –. Satsuki-sama, su madre al teléfono.

Satsuki tomó con resignación el inalámbrico que le ofrecía el hombre, mientras que Nui a su lado brincaba de alegría por saber de su madre.

–Okasan.

–Satsuki, cariño –escuchó la característica voz de Ragyo al otro lado de la línea –. Querida, ya me encuentro en la ciudad.

–No tu vuelo se había retrasado.

–Pero tomé uno en la madrugada –agregó Ragyo siguiendo con su mentira –, estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa y saber de primera mano cómo va el festival.

–Quiero hablar con okasan –chilló Nui a un lado Satsuki extendiendo lo brazos hacia ella, mientras Satsuki la mantenía alejada empujándola del rostro –. Quiero hablar con okasan.

–Va según lo planeado –le aseguró Satsuki.

–Magnifico. Entonces no habrá problemas que vayas esta mañana a mi oficina, que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Yo voy en caminó, llegaré ahí en cinco minutos.

Rápidamente, en la mente de Satsuki apareció el recordatorio de la batalla que lanzaría contra Takarada y su escuela, pero era una causa inútil dar escusas a su madre.

–Partiré hacia allá de inmediato –respondió Satsuki y sin despedirse le soltó el teléfono a Nui.

–Bonjour mère. Je vous ai tellement manqué –la saludó la jovencita en francés –. Vous m'apporter quelque chose de l'étranger?

Satsuki retomó su marcha a la mansión algo frustrada, primero había tenido una mala noche y luego su madre quería que fuera a verla. Ahora tenía que comunicarse con sus cuatro miembros de elite para informarles que no llegaría a tiempo para el ataque y debía iniciar sin ella. Satsuki se preguntaba qué más podía salir mal en ese día.

* * *

Para este capítulo tuve que investigar las partes de un altar de muertos japonés: las sotoubas son las tablillas de madera donde van las oraciones y el karoudo es el contenedor de las cenizas del difunto.

También me di cuenta que al fin me sirvieron las clases de francés: el titulo quiere decir "un mal día" y el dialogo de Nui es: "Hola madre. Te extrañe mucho. Me has traído algo del extranjero?

Y una noticia levemente mala, me adelantaron el inicio del semestre para el próximo lunes, así que probablemente me retrase un poco en subir capítulos, pero hago mi promesa solmene que no abandonare a mis fics. Saludos.


	11. El inicio

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El inicio

Las mañanas iniciaban temprano en el hogar de lo Mankanshoku, Sakuyo siempre era la primera en levantarse ya que debía tener el desayuno listo para toda la familia, antes de que sus hijos fuera a la escuela. Su esposo la imitaba al abrir a primera hora su clínica clandestina; la madrugada era cuando los ebrios de la noche anterior despertaban en algún basurero con algún golpe del cual no sabían cómo lo obtuvieron, y Barazō quería atenderlos antes que nadie, para que en la resaca les pudiera quitar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible.

Aquella mañana, Mako madrugó al igual que sus padres. La chica solo contaba con un solo uniforme escolar y la noche anterior su madre lo había lavado; Mako tenía que plancharlo antes de desayunar y prepararse para ir al colegio. Por ello, Ryūko fue la última en despertase, nunca había sido una pájaro madrugador y el hecho de encontrarse en la casa de otras personas no cambiaba sus costumbres. En cuanto Mataro, había fingido dormir mientras esperaba a que quedaran él y la amiga de su hermana solos en la habitación que servía como dormitorio familiar.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, Mataro se arrastró entre los futones hasta alcanzar a Ryūko. La chica yacía extendida boca arriba sobre las colchas, con las ropas desacomodadas por el contante rodar durante la noche. Senketsu estaba a su lado, pegado contra la cadera de Ryūko, también boca arriba y profundamente dormido.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Mataro en lo que extendió la mano sobre el cuerpo de Ryūko. Tomó bastilla de la playera que usaba la chica para dormir, con la intención de descubrirle los senos. Con cuidado, el chico comenzó a subir la camiseta sobre el torso de Ryūko, mientras su rostro iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo y cuando había alcanzado el principio del pecho de la chica, la mano de Ryūko se cerró alrededor del cuello de Matao asfixiándolo.

– ¡Maldito mocoso pervertido! –gritó Ryuko dándole una paliza a Mataro. Cuando la chica terminó con él, este terminó tirado sobre el piso de la habitación con el labio partido, el ojo morado, el cuerpo magullado y un chichón en la cabeza –. Te crees muy listo ¿verdad, cabrón?

Mataro balbuceó unas palabras ilegible en defensa. Ryūko lo tomó de cabellera y de la banda de sus calzoncillos, y lo cargó hasta la puerta corrediza de la habitación.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí, imbe…! – Ryūko estaba por lanzarlo atreves de las puerta, pero cuando las abrió se topó con Barazō parado del otro lado, espiando por una rendija. Guts, el perro de la familia estaba a sus pies paralizado al igual que el hombre al verse descubiertos.

–Yo… solo estaba… vigilando que Mataro se portara bien –se excusó Barazō inútilmente.

– ¡COMO SI ME CREYERA ESA PESIMA MENTIRA, PAR DEPRAVADOS! –bramó Ryūko, roja y furiosa, lanzando a Mataro contra su padre, y ambos (incluido el perro) salieron despedidos hacia atrás varios metros.

– ¡Los sentimos! –gritaron ellos mientras el impuso los alejaban de la habitación.

Ryūko cerró las puertas de golpe aún encolerizada, que del impacto casi las parte en dos. Durante el resto de la mañana, Barazō y Mataro no tuvieron el valor de volver a mostrarse ante Ryūko. Sakuyo y Mako no les resultó extraño el comportamiento del padre e hijo, ya que se había vuelto normal que Ryūko los golpeara hasta la inconsciencia ante su constante acoso.

Después del delicioso desayuno que había preparado la señora Mankanshoku, Ryuko y Mako se marcharon finalmente a la escuela, con Senketsu de nuevo dentro del maletín de su dueña. El enojo de Ryūko continuó presente la mayor parte del recorrido, manteniendo a la chica en silencio.

–Estas muy callada, Ryūko -chan –dijo Mako extrañada con su amiga –. ¿Fue mala noche? ¿No soñaste con los angelitos?

–Fue más que una mala noche –contestó Ryūko rascándose la parte detrás de su cabeza, pensando en la pésima forma en que había despertado.

Cuando Ryūko conoció al hermano menor de Mako, no se imaginó en que pequeño desgraciado degenerado se convertiría, aunque debió suponerlo con el padre que tenía. Ryūko no tenía más de diez años la primera vez que fue a visitar la casa de los Mankanshoku; los padres de Mako estaban fascinados con el hecho de que su hija tuviera su primera amiga, en especial una tan linda. Mataro era muy pequeño y bastante tímido con los extraños, que tan solo tener a Ryūko en la casa lo hizo esconderse detrás de las piernas de su madre.

Con el paso de los años, Mako y Ryūko se volvieron inseparables. Resultaba cada vez más común ver a Ryūko en la casa de los Mankashoku, con lo cual Mataro fue perdiendo su timidez ante ella, pero aún no era el paria que Ryūko tenía que liderar en la actualidad.

El día en que Mataro entró en la escuela primaria, Mako y Ryūko lo acompañaron hasta la escuela, donde unos brabucones mayores estaban dispuestos de hacer sufrir a los recién llegados. El pequeño niño entró en pánico, pero Ryūko que tenía experiencia lidiando con esas sabandijas, se libró de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con solo algunos raspones. Desde ese momento, Mataro quedo prendido con la idea de ser todo un delincuente, y lo increíble de lo que era Ryūko. Su sueño era ser tan fuerte como ella para impresionarla.

Al paso del tiempo, Mataro se fue ganando de una reputación, de una padilla y una actitud del demonio. Eso no fue lo que hizo que Ryūko comenzara a detestarlo, fueron las malditas hormonas. Cuando Mataro finalmente fue golpeado por la pubertad y Ryūko fue bendecida/maldecida por un desarrollo corporal, la situación se volvió bastante irritante para la joven. La fascinación de Mataro por Ryūko evolucionó de la admiración a una atracción física, hasta convertirse en el objetivo de su vida. El último par de años, el jovenzuelo le declaraba a todo el mundo y en especial a Ryūko, que ella sería solo de él, para siempre.

Pero Ryūko no quería hablar del tema, así que lo cambio de inmediato al darse cuenta de que Mako aún esperaba una respuesta cuando esta continuaba mirándola con sus gigantescos ojos castaños:

–No pude dormir bien –comentó Ryūko sin mentir –. Tuve un extraño sueño.

–Aaaahhhh… de que se trataba, de que se trataba –dijo Mako sacudiendo los brazos, emocionada.

–No recuerdo mucho –respondió Ryūko tratando de forzar su mente a recordar –. Fue extraño, estaba en una sala completamente de blanco, solo había una silla y yo estaba sentada en ella, de repente una corriente de aire me dio en la cara. No tenía aroma, solamente me agitó el cabello. Luego el viento se convirtió en una gran cantidad de hilos rojos, muchos. Cuando desaparecieron solo quedaba uno y estaba sujeto a mi dedo meñique, se extendía por el suelo hasta la lejanía y desaparecía bajo una estela luz…

–Y ¿qué más?

–No lo sé –admitió Ryūko cuando estaban por llegar a las puertas de entra de la preparatoria –. No lo recuerdo, creo que fue cuando desperté.

–Mmm… –murmuró Mako pensando en las palabas de su amiga – tal vez era un sueño profético…

– ¿Profético?

–Sí –dijo Mako con increíble seriedad –. El hilo rojo en el dedo, podría ser el hilo del destino. Eso significa que algo que definirá tu futuro está por suceder. Y el viento que azotaba el rostro, es el viento de los recuerdos, eso quiere decir que tu pasado esta por regresar, Ryūko -chan.

– ¿Qué? –soltó Ryūko deteniendo su marcha una vez dentro del terreno escolar –. ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso, Mako?

–De las revistas de modas –contestó la chica mostrándole a Ryūko una serie de revistas en sus manos, extendidas como abanicos –. Son las biblias de las adolecentes, en ellas están escritas todas las cosas que una chica actual debe saber: moda, chicos, incluso horóscopo, y el de Ryūko -chan dice que un gran cambio se aproxima –agregó leyendo una de las revistas.

–Sí, claro –dijo su amiga frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad, las revistas de moda no eran de su interés –. ¿Qué es todo esto? –agregó Ryūko dándose cuenta del ajetreo que había en el patio escolar. Los alumnos de la preparatoria corrían de un lado a otro, hablaban entre ellos alarmados y preparando la escuela para una especie de evento.

Varios alumnos pertenecientes al equipo de atletismo pasaron corriendo junto a ellas, obligándolas a orillarse contra la pared la muralla que rodeaba la escuela.

– ¡Mankanshoku! –bramó una chica con uniforme de tenis acercándose a las dos amigas. Mako que abrazaba el brazo de Ryūko se sorprendió que la capitana del equipo de tenis la buscara personalmente.

– ¡Aori-senpai! –la saludó Mako sin soltar el brazo de Ryūko –. ¡Buenos días!

–Nada de buenos días –exclamó la joven morena deteniéndose frente a las chicas –. Hay reunión urgente para los integrantes del equipo de tenis, necesitas estar presente de inmediato en la cancha tres.

–Espera un momento –soltó Ryūko entrecerrando la mirada –. ¿Qué es todo esto?

– ¿Es que no lo sabes Matoi? El festival Yosegaki Himonau ha iniciado. El día ayer la academia Honnōji obtuvo la bandera de Abekamo y declararon que atacarían a las demás escuelas rivales. Por órdenes directas del dueño del consejo escolar, todos los equipos escolares debemos prepararnos para un ataque inminente.

– ¡Oh mi dios! –exclamó Mako alarmada sujetando su rostro.

–Pero Mako no pertenece al club de tenis –dijo Ryūko –, es solo una suplente.

–Suplente o no, debe estar presente –dijo la capitana del equipo de tenis arrebatando a Mako del brazo de Ryūko –. Son órdenes definitivas.

La joven arrastró a Mako del cuello de su uniforme mientras la llevaba atreves del patio escolar.

– ¡Me están llevando, Ryūko -chan! –gritó Mako sacudiendo los brazos hacia su amiga.

– ¡Mako! –también gritó Ryūko extendiendo su brazo hacia su amiga que se alejaba –. ¿No estarán exagerando? –dijo Ryūko para sí completamente aturdida por lo sucedido. Bajo la vista hacia su maletín donde Senketsu asomaba su peluda cabeza –. ¿Tú qué crees? –agregó dirigiendo a su conejo que tan solo respondió tallándose su único ojo con su patitas.

* * *

Y así inicia...


	12. La invasión

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

La invasión

Jakuzure Nonon se encontraba cómodamente recostada en uno de los sofás de la sala del consejo escolar esa mañana. Igual que el resto de los miembros del consejo, se había levantado temprano para presentarse en la academia Honnōji, solo que en su caso era para descansar; ella y sus equipos no atléticos se habían ganado un merecido respiro después de su aplastante victoria contra Abekamo.

La bandera de la escuela de Kyōto se encontraba en sus manos y la admiraba con una sonrisa triunfal. Era de un color rosa cereza con un bello bordado en dorado y negro de las bestias guardines de la academia. Jakuzure paso su dedos sobre los hilo recordando vívidamente su éxito. Había sido la primera de los cuatro miembros del consejo en vencer a una escuela y enorgullecer a Satsuki-sama. Una parte de ella, la celosa y envidiosa, no deseaba que los demás ataques tuvieran éxito, para en los ojos de Satsuki ella fuera la mejor de todos.

Sus pensamientos presuntuosos fueron interrumpidos de repente por Iori, que abrió las puertas de la sala del consejo de par en par.

–Aquí estaba, Jakuzure-san –dijo el joven rubio acercándose a ella –. Estaba buscándola.

– ¿A mí? –respondió la chica extrañada.

–Así es. Satsuki-sama acaba de llamar, no podrá llegar a tiempo para partir a Osaka.

– ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé –dijo Iori encogiendo los hombros –, pero fueron sus deseos que los cuatro miembros del consejo asistieran a la invasión contra Naniwan Kinman, aunque fuera solo los grupos atléticos los que dirigieran el ataque.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién protegerá la escuela en nuestra ausencia?

–Los demás grupos, e inclusive el resto del comité disciplinario seguirá aquí. Yo permaneceré a cargo por si sucede algo inesperado, pero creo que Satsuki-sama no espera algo por el estilo.

Eso era nuevo, Nonon sabía lo importante que era para su prima su victoria sobre las otras escuelas, y por nada del mundo faltaría cuando estaba por llevarse a cabo el ataque; la chica de rosa estaba segura de ello, ya que la conocía mejor que nadie. Debía ser una poderosa razón para que Satsuki tuviera que pedirles a los cuatro miembros de elite hacerse cargo por su cuenta, no porque desconfiara de ellos.

–Está bien –comentó Jakuzure levantándose del sofá –. ¿Dónde están los demás inútiles?

–En la entrada principal. Los transportes están por marcharse.

A pesar del extraño cambio de planes de Satsuki, ninguno de sus seguidores cuestionaba sus órdenes, en especial Jakuzure. Antes de reunirse con el resto del los miembros del consejo, la chica se cambio de su uniforme rosado y gran sombrero, por su traje deportivo y un par de tenis. Cuando finalmente estaba lista para subir a los transportes, se encontró en la entrada de la academia a los últimos alumnos que subían a los camiones, entre ellos Gamagōri que destacaba de inmediato.

– ¡Más rápido! –apremió el joven de gran estatura a sus subordinados que subían el resto del equipo a los transportes –. ¡Estamos a diez minutos de partir y todo debe de estar arriba de los camiones para entonces!

– ¿Supervisas este ataque como si fuera propio, sapo? –le preguntó Jakuzure al llegar a su lado –. ¿No es eso trabajo del simio?

–Como puedo ver ya estas informada del cambio de planes –comentó Gamagōri posando su vista en el atuendo de la chica, él también llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo.

–Realmente no es necesario que vayan ambos –dijo repentinamente la voz de Sanageyama detrás de Gamagōri; al volverse para verlo, también se toparon con la presencia de Inumuta. Ambos jóvenes también llevaban sus respectivos uniformes deportivos –. Lo equipos atléticos pueden manejar esta la incursión sin problemas, "yo" puedo encargarme de la incursión sin problemas.

–Las ordenes de Satsuki-sama era que estuviéramos presente los cuatro en el ataque –afirmó Inumuta marchando hacía el vehículo sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla de su celular –. No es que nadie dude de tus capacidades o las de los equipos atléticos.

–Yo sí –aseguró Jakuzure siguiendo al joven de anteojos dentro de uno de los camiones.

–Tú y tu veneno, serpiente –escucharon decir a Inumuta antes que él y la chica de rosa desaparecieran dentro del transporte.

– ¿Alguna idea porque Satsuki-sama no llegara a tiempo? –preguntó repentinamente Sanageyama a Gamagōri.

El joven del comité disciplinario negó la cabeza. Por un momento, ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio meditando que sería lo sucedido con su líder, cuando la capitana del equipo de tenis, Hakodate Omiko, se aproximó a ellos.

–Todo está listo para partir según lo ordenado –informó la chica con una reverencia.

–Perfecto –dijo Sanageyama satisfecho, siguiendo a la capitana de tenis a otro de los camiones.

– ¿No vendrás con nosotros? –le preguntó Gamagōri al verlo subir a otro vehículo.

–E ir todo el viaje a Osaka junto con la serpiente –dijo Sanageyama –; mejor paso.

En menos de cinco minutos, los transportes ya se encontraban en la carretera principal que salía de Honnōji. La mayor parte del viaje, Sanageyama se dedicó a observar por la ventana del vehículo; en los asientos traseros iban Hakodate Omiko y Fukuroda Takaharu, los más fuertes capitanes de todos los equipos deportivos, y en los últimos asientos estaban los demás encargados. La camioneta iba en completo silencio, lo que le permitió al joven miembro del consejo meditar en aquello que se encontraba en la mente de los cuatro de elite: Satsuki-sama.

Era para todos una sorpresa que un día tan definitivo, como el momento de la invasión a Naniwa Kinman y el enfrentamiento contra su rival comercial, Satsuki no estuviera presente desde un principio. Sin duda tenía que ser algo muy importante para que la joven tomara esa decisión.

Sanageyama conocía a Satsuki desde hacía un par de años y lo que sabía de ella, que era una persona que no dejaba nada al azar y siempre estaba lista para arriesgarse el todo por el todo, y el joven lo sabía de primera mano. Durante la época de secundaria, el pequeño Sangeyama era todo un truhan sin control que no obedecía a nada, ni nadie. Su familia era dueña de una gran empresa de alimentos, pero sus padres dedicaban toda su atención a su primogénito, lo cual dejo al segundo hijo del matrimonio algo abandonado. En eso tiempos solo había tres cosas que le importaban a Uzu: su pandilla del norte de Kanto, el kendo y la victoria.

La escuela nunca fue una de sus prioridades y la única razón por la que asistía era para seguir siendo parte del equipo de kendō. Sanageyama era el mejor de su escuela y en una competencia llegó hasta las finales; pero no obtuvo el campeonato, su rival en el encuentro final lo venció con dos movimientos. Esa persona fue Satsuki.

Por mucho tiempo, Sangeyama no pudo manejar la derrota y el exigió a Satsuki una revancha; pero la joven vio un potencial en él y le prometió que un día le daría la satisfacción de la revancha si acudía a la preparatoria Honnōji bajo sus órdenes. Desde entonces, Sanageyama era parte de los miembros del consejo, pero aún estaba ansioso de obtener su revancha contra Satsuki. Él conocía de primera mano la forma en que Satsuki se enfrentaba un rival, y Sanageyama estaba convecino que la razón de que los cuatros miembros del consejo fueron mandados juntos a Osaka, se debía al misterioso guardaespaldas de Takarada.

–Espero que no sean solo rumores –murmuró para sí el joven, mirando por la ventanilla mientras se acercaban a su destino. En realidad, toda la idea de un misterioso guerrero que ponía los pelos de punta a sus enemigos, era emocionante para él.

–Sanageyama ¿me escuchas? –dijo repentinamente la voz de Inumuta por el pequeño aparato que llevaba en el oído.

–Claro, como un ladrido.

–Muy gracioso. En fin, la unidad móvil de tácticas permanecerá a unas calles lejos del objetivo. Te estaremos contigo por el comunicador y unas cámaras portátiles que llevaran algunos estudiantes. A cualquier problema acudiremos de inmediato, pero por el momento, van solos.

–Su ayuda no será necesaria –comentó Sanageyama seguro de sus capacidades y las de sus grupos.

Finalmente, alcanzaron su objetivo. Los estudiantes de Honnōji bajaron de los vehículos tan rápido como estos se detuvieron. Formaron una gran masa ordenada frente a las puertas principales de Naniwa Kinman y sus murallas. El elemento sorpresa no era parte del plan de Sanageyama, y su forma de pensar era más simple, invadir y aplastar, todo por la fuerza.

Una vez que sus tropas de atletas estaban formadas en el orden planeado, el joven miembro del comité tomó tranquilamente su posición frente a las puertas cerradas de la preparatoria a conquistar. En su manos llevaba su shinai y en su rostro una sonrisa petulante. Detrás de él, sus mejores capitanes esperaban sus órdenes.

– ¡Oi! –soltó a todo pulmón –. ¡Basuras de Naniwa Kinman, escuchen! ¡La gran academia Honnōji está aquí para desafiar a su escuela a un evento deportivo por su bandera! ¡Si desea, pueden enfrentarnos, pero sus esfuerzos serán inútiles ante nuestra superioridad!

No hubo respuesta directa. Las puertas de la escuela seguían cerradas, pero podía escucharse al otro lado las voces de sus estudiantes.

– ¡Sabía que eran cobardes! –continuó gritando Sangeyama –. ¡Muestren la cara, idiotas sin valor! ¡Takarada Kaneo, era de imaginarse que te ocultarías detrás de las paredes de tu escuela como la sabandija que eres!

La gigantesca pantalla al frente de la escuela donde generalmente se mostraba el nombre de esta en diferentes animaciones, apareció en primer plano el rostro de Takarada Kaneo, con sus extravagantes joyas y ropas, y característico cabello rojo.

– ¿Tantos deseo tienen de ver mi cara, Honnōji? –dijo el muchacho de la pantalla con altanería –. Bueno, ya la tienen en todo su esplendor.

– ¡No es una visión muy agradable a la vista! –continuó Sangeyama –. ¡Pero preferiría que fuera mejor en vivo!

–No, no, no –dijo Takarada meneando su dedo frente a la cámara –, si quieres verme en persona y a nuestra bandera –agregó mostrándola –, tendrás que llegar a mí por tu propios métodos.

–Será un placer –aceptó el joven de verde satisfecho con el reto.

–Pero no creas que te será tan fácil –siguió Takarada mientras la puertas de la escuela comenzaron a abrirse revelando a los estudiantes de los equipos deportivos de Naniwa Kinman, listos para la pelea –, primero tendrás que pasar por todo el plantel estudiantil. ¡Escuchen, muertos de hambre! ¡Recibirán un premio en efectivo por cada alumno de Honnōji que venzan!

Y con esas palabras los estudiantes locales se lanzaron contra los invasores. Sangeyama alzo su shinai motivando a sus tropas a avanzar. El choque fue devastador. Los miembros de ambas escuela de los grupo de deportes en combaten peleaban uno contra uno; los equipos de futbol, voleibol, tenis y demás que usaran una pelota o balón, utilizaban estos como armas que arrojaban sin piedad a sus contrincantes. Todos los grupos atléticos que usaban jabalinas, discos y otras herramientas, las lanzaban contra la estructura física de la escuela.

Sanageyama abatía con facilidad a todo contrincante que se ponían en su camino. A su lado Fukuroda soltaba puñetazos a cualquiera que se le ocurriera atacar a la espalda de su líder, y Hakodate abría camino golpeando con sus potentes saques. Al principio del enfrentamiento, los alumnos de Naniwa Kinman dieron una verdadera pelea: el equipo de aikido eran muy fuerte, los miembros de grupo de ping pong salían de la nada, resultando en una increíble molestia con sus diminutas pelotas, y los practicantes de atletismo eran difíciles de alcanzar; pero como avanzaba la pelea, la superioridad de Honnōji comenzó a sobresalir. Los alumnos locales comenzaron a retroceder, mientras los invasores se adentraron al patio escolar.

Takarada gritaba órdenes e insultos a sus compañeros alumnos sin mejorar la situación para su escuela, muchos de ellos yacían derrotados en el suelo y otros habían desertado.

–Reporte, Sanageyama –escuchó la voz de Gamagōri en el aparato en su oído.

–Mejor de lo planeado –dijo él airoso viendo como Hakodate vencía a las ultimas chicas del equipo de tenis rival, lanzándolas contras las ventanas de su escuela por el fuerte golpe de su raqueta.

–No será una victoria hasta que atrapes a Takarada –comentó Gamagōri al otro lado de la línea –. ¿Alguna señal del misterioso guardián?

–Hasta el momento nada y eso comienza a decepcionarme.

– ¡En lugar de eso deberías enfocarte en tu misión, simio! –comentó Jakuzure tomando el micrófono.

– ¡Oi! ¡¿Quién la ha puesto en la línea?!

–Estamos saliéndonos del tema –comentó Inumuta poniendo orden –. Lo primero es dar con Takarada. Sanageyama ¿puedes ver una antena al frente del edificio principal?

–La veo.

–Es una antena de comunicaciones. Según la información que tengo, el cuarto de informática del Naniwa Kinman se encuentra justo del lado de esa pared.

–Y con ello, Takarada –murmuró Sanageyama airoso. Con una orden de su mano, los miembros del equipo de escalada treparon por el muro de la escuela rival hasta alcanzar el segundo piso.

Las ventanas de esa pared fueron destruidas por las pelotas saqueadas por Hakodate, permitiendo así a los estudiantes entrar en la habitación. Gritos y golpes se hicieron escuchar, hasta que finalmente el cuerpo de Takarada Kaneo fue lanzado por la venta. El joven pelirrojo hubiera golpeado su rostro contra el suelo si no fuera por una soga atada a uno de sus pies, por el equipo de escalada.

El joven chillaba del susto antes de que lo soltaran los últimos centímetros antes de llegar al suelo, frente a Sanageyama.

–Ohai gozaimas –lo saludó Sanageyama mirándolo en el suelo. Takarada llevaba las ropas en girones y el rostro sudado, sus ojos denotaban el pánico. El joven pelirrojo se volvió de un lado al otro en busca de ayuda, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros de preparatoria yacían derrotados, la escuela con bastantes daños y rodeado por alumnos de Honnōji –. Te he encontrado.

–Malditos seas, Honnōji –masculló entre dientes Takarada mirando con odio al joven de verde delante de él.

–Ahora entréganos tu bandera, si no quieres enfrentar a mi shirai –lo amenazó Sanageyama apuntándolo con su espada de madera. Por un breve segundo, en su mente gruñó decepcionado a pesar de su casi victoria. _Había sido tan fácil._

– ¿Crees que es todo lo que tengo en mi arsenal? –dijo Takarada con una sonrisa maliciosa. Saganayema y sus subordinados dieron un paso atrás cuando el joven se llevo la mano al bolsillo de su saco de piel, pero de este no sacó lo que todos esperaban. Soltó sobre el rostro de los alumnos de Honnōji, unos fajos de billetes que cayeron como hojas delante de ellos.

– ¿Tratas de sobornarnos? –preguntó Sanageyama molesto con el intento. Sus subordinados eran leales a él y a Satsuki-sama.

–Oh… no era para ustedes.

Y con esas palabras, las puertas principales del edificio se abrieron dando paso al profesor de educación física de Naniwa Kinman, la maestra de matemáticas, el profesor de ingles, el entrenador de kendō, la instructora de natación y el conserje escolar. Todos llevaban en sus manos bates, escobas, shinai, tubos de cañería y cualquier otra arma improvisada.

– ¿Cuánto saben en Honnōji de comprar a los maestros? –se burló Takarada poniéndose de pie y quitando la tierra de su ropa, cuando los maestros se lanzaron al ataque.

La sorpresa le dio una ventaja, pero el hecho de ser adultos no detuvo a los invasores de enfrentarlos. Algunos de ellos cayeron de inmediato, pero el entrenador de kendō y el conserje dieron una dura pelea. Fue el mismo Sanageyama quien venció a ambos con un poderoso golpe de su shinai. Pero la intervención de los maestros nunca fue con la intención de derrotar a los invasores, eran una simple distracción mientras Takarada intentaba huir dentro de las instalaciones.

– ¡No tan rápido! –gritó Hakodate golpeando con una de su bolas la puerta que intentaba usar Takarada para huir. Este soltó un grito de horror, cuando una segunda bola golpeó a centímetros de su mano.

– ¿Planeabas huir como el cobarde que eres? –se quejó Sanageyama mirándolo con desprecio. El chico pelirrojo le había colmado la paciencia. No le había ofrecido un verdadero reto y toda esa invasión había sido una decepción tras otra, a pesar de haber saber sido exitosa –. Entrega la bandera –le ordenó levantando su mano hacia él, aunque estuviera a unos metros de distocia.

Takarada con la frente sudada y una mirada de odio, no obedeció.

Hakodate saqueó otra bola que golpeó frente a los pies de Takarada, la pelota rebotó con fuerza contra el suelo e impactó en el estomago del joven. Este, se inclinó de dolor y sin aire, para luego caer de rodillas; aún así no dio señales de ceder.

Sanageyama siguió mirando con desagrado al líder del consejo escolar rival y por ningún momento sintió pena por él, a pesar de su patético aspecto.

–Termina esto, Hakodate –le ordenó a la tenista.

–Sí, Sanageyama-senpai –contestó esta alzando su raqueta y lanzado su otra bola directo al rostro de Takarada.

Cualquiera de los presente, inclusive el mismo Takarada, dirían que ese era su fin. Pero cuando la bola estaba por chocar contra su rostro, un maletín de acero se interpuso en el camino. Todos miraron atónitos a la persona que apareció delante de Takarada defendiéndolo.

– ¿Te crees muy valiente golpeando a alguien de rodillas? –dijo Ryūko frunciendo el ceño –. Veamos que pueden hacer contra alguien que si se defiende.

* * *

Que mala soy al terminar el capitulo ahí.


	13. What Mommy wants

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

What Mommy wants

El viaje en automóvil de la mansión Kiryūin a las oficinas principales de Revocs era muy corto, en cuestión de minutos Satsuki ya se encontraba en las puertas principales del rascacielos. Su rostro era fácilmente reconocido por los asistentes y guardias de seguridad, que evitó todo los rigurosos procesos de seguridad y la burocracia de las citas, y caminó derecho de las puertas de entrada hasta el elevador sin que nadie la molestara o la detuviera, a pesar de que llevara consignó una katana junto con su maletín escolar.

El acenso en el elevador no fue tan directo como su arribó. La caja de cristal que daba al exterior del edificio, se detuvo prácticamente en cada piso a como ascendía, para permitir el paso de trabajadores. Satsuki y Soroi se pegaron contra la pared posterior de cristal del elevador durante todo el camino, para que la gente que subía y bajara no les incomodara en el acenso al último piso. El mayordomo y su ama, guardaron silencio durante todo el tiempo; Satsuki desviaba su vista atreves del cristal para poder contemplar la gigantesca ciudad alrededor del rascacielos. Mientras observaba los demás edificios, no pudo evitar pensar la batalla que sin duda ya habría iniciado lejos de su posición, se preguntó si los otros miembros del comité estudiantil no tendrían problemas con la invasión o si el misterioso guardaespaldas de Takarada era real o solo un rumor. De lo único que estaba segura, era su completa confianza en su equipo, no importaba la situación, ellos la manejarían lo mejor posible para obtener su objetivo.

Como unos veinte minutos después y de haber visitado unos cuarenta pisos, finalmente el elevador se detuvo en el último piso del edificio que solo era ocupado por la oficina de su madre. Como todas las visitas anteriores a esa habitación, el primer rostro con el que se encontró al salir del elevador era con la asistente y secretaria de su madre, Hōōmaru Rei. La joven se estaba detrás de un largo y elegante escritorio escribiendo a gran velocidad en el teclado de su computadora. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Satsuki salió del elevador y caminó hasta su escritorio junto con Soroi.

–Buenos días, Satsuki-sama –dijo la mujer sin apartar sus ojos del delgado monitor –. Ragyo-sama se encuentra ocupada por el momento, la atenderá tan pronto tenga tiempo. Por favor espere.

Satsuki no le contestó y solo endureció su mirada. Despreciaba a esa mujer con todo su ser. No le importaba que fuera la hija de su jefa, la trataba como cualquier otra persona que intentara molestar a Kiryūin Ragyō. No había consideración y respeto de su parte, y la madre de Satsuki parecía disfrutar desentendimiento entre ambas. Hōōmaru no solo era la asistente personal, secretaria y mano derecha de Ragyō, también era su compinche y celestina en sus descarríos amorosos, y Satsuki sospechaba que en algún momento también ocupó también el puesto de amante.

Al no recibir ningún comentario o desprecio por parte de la joven estudiante, Hōōmaru levantó finalmente su mirada y le indicó con la cabeza los cómodos sillones a un costado de la oficina. Satsuki entendió la señal, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar indicaciones de esa mujer, así que marchó a lado contrario de la habitación y se concentró en contemplar por la gran ventana que decoraba la oficina junto al elevador. A diferencia de ella, el mayordomo tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones.

No pasaron ni treinta segundo y las puertas gemelas que separaban la oficina principal, del recibidor se abrieron para dar paso a un joven que empujaba un carrito de servicio. Satsuki dirigió su vista en él, y se percató que era un muchacho no mucho mayor que ella, era muy atractivo y de buen cuerpo. Paso un lado de ella para entrar al elevador y se dio cuenta que llevaba la camisa fuera de los pantalones en su parte posterior. El joven volvió su vista hacia Satsuki y sus miradas se encontraron, fue cuando ella detectó la culpa en su mirada, mientas él no pudo sostenerla.

– ¿Quién era él? –le preguntó Satsuki a Hōōmaru una vez que la puertas del elevador se cerraron nuevamente. Aunque ella ya tenía una teoría.

–Un empleado nuevo –contestó la mujer sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

–Es muy joven…

–Nuevo prospecto, cumple con los requisitos y los estudios requeridos a pesar de su corta edad.

– ¿Cuál es su puesto?

La asistente detuvo su constante teclear y volvió a alzar su vista a Satsuki con una mirada sospechosa.

–Es el chico del café –contestó.

–Mmm –soltó Satsuki con un suspiró al tener la confirmación de sus sospechas. El joven era simple carne maleable en las manos de su madre, típico en ella –. Claro, se requieren de estudios para el servir el café –agregó con una sonrisa acusatoria.

Hōōmaru no contestó su comentario, solo entrecerró su mirada y le indicó con la cabeza las puertas abiertas.

–Ragyo-sama te recibirá –dijo con un tono de pocos amigos.

Satsuki se encaminó a la oficina principal de su madre, en el camino le hizo una señal a su mayordomo para que la esperara ahí, además de entregarle su maletín escolar y catana, y le dio otra señal a Hōōmaru de falso agradecimiento al pasar junto a ella. Cerró las puertas detrás una vez adentro.

La oficina principal de Kiryūin Ragyō era una habitación casi circular sin divisiones, ni paneles. Las paredes eran solamente ventanas de un solo sentido. Estaba decorada con varios pedestales donde floreros de mármol estaban rebosantes de rosas blancas. En el centro de la habitación esta un gigantesco escritorio de nogal y una silla estilo trono. Sentada en una de las esquinas de la mesa estaba Ragyō hablando por teléfono en un fluido ingles.

La mujer vestía un hermoso traje claro de seda. La falda le llegaba hasta la rodilla, el saco estaba delicadamente bordado y la blusa poseía un revelador escote. En su cuello llevaba una exquisita gargantilla y unos aretes de perlas decoraban sus oídos. Como siempre, la madre de Satsuki era la imagen viva de la belleza. Sin importar los desacuerdos o asperezas que podía sentir Satsuki hacia su madre, nunca podía dejar de admirar hermosura y porte que poseía su progenitora.

–I understand the weather can be an aggravating factor for the merchandise has not arrived in time –dijo Ragyō mientras le hacía una señal a Satsuki para que se aproximara a ella –, but not my problem. These fabrics should be here before the weekend. I don't know how they will resolve, but it must be now...

Satsuki detectó el tono de amenaza en la voz de su madre, sin duda la persona al otro lado de la línea debía estar comenzando a arrepentirse del puesto que poseía en eso momentos. La joven llegó hasta uno de los extremos del escritorio de Ragyō, pero su madre no había terminado de asustar a su oyente, que Satsuki se enfocó en los objetos sobre la mesa mientras fingía no entender la conversación que su madre tenía al teléfono. Lo primero que llamó su atención era la foto familiar: en ella estaban Ragyō, Satsuki y Nui, y si bien lo recordaba, la habían tomado en un estudio hacía tres años. Su madre la había instigado en usar un vestido de gala que concordaba con el suyo y el de Nui, solo que cada uno era en diferente color, el de Ragyo baige, Nui rosa y el de Satsuki azul.

Esa era toda la familia, según su madre. Era muy probable que la foto de su padre alguna vez también estuviera en ese escritorio, pero sospechaba que terminó en la basura el día que las abandono. Mientras que la imagen de Ryūko nunca debió haber llegado a tocar ese escritorio.

–Esta gente tan incompetente –dijo de repente Ragyō colgando el teléfono y dejándolo caer en el escritorio –. A veces siento el deseo que todos los seres humanos sean desaparecidos de la faz de la tierra.

–Eso nos incluiría, okasaan.

–No has entendido, querida –la contradijo la mujer recostándose sobre el escritorio para alcanzar a su hija. La sujetó de la barbilla y la miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos –. Nosotras somos más que simples seres humanos –con su dedo pulgar comenzó a acaricia la mejilla de Satsuki sin soltar su barbilla–. Que hermosa y suave piel tienes –comentó y Satsuki no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cumplido –, lástima que se marquen unas líneas junto a los labios cuando sonríes.

En menos de un segundo, la sonrisa de Satsuki desapareció de inmediato. _Clásico de ella. Halagos e insultos van de la mano._

– ¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

–Vaya manera de hablarle a tu madre –se quejo Ragyō levantándose del escritorio, lo rodeó y tomó asiento en su trono –. Paso una semana fuera del país y me reprochan por querer ver a mi hija.

–Si fuera completamente cierto, hubieras incluido a Nui a la visita.

–Tengo una sorpresa para ella más tarde, así que no tiene sentido hacerla venir.

– ¿De qué se trata?

–No, no, no –comentó Ragyō sacudiendo la cabeza –. No quiero celos entre hermanas. Habrá una sorpresa para ti en tu cumpleaños, pero dime querida ¿Cómo va el festival?

_Sorpresa de cumpleaños si gano el festival ¿verdad?_ –pensó Satsuki tratando que su rostro no revelara sus verdaderos pensamientos. Era ya una experta en eso, su madre le había proporcionado suficiente práctica.

–Según lo planeado –fue lo que realmente contestó Satsuki –. Mientras hablamos, los alumnos de la academia Honnōji están enfrentados a Naniwa Kinman. Para mañana se tiene planeada la invasión a Kami kōbe. Si no hay contratiempos…

– Y no debe haberlos.

–La victoria será para Honnōji máximo en tres días. La celebración se planificará para el día siguiente que la academia posea las tres banderas rivales.

– ¿Y podrás conseguirlo? ¿No es demasiado para ti?

–Sí. No.

–Excelente, justo antes de tu cumpleaños dieciocho –dijo Ragyō con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, subiendo sus tobillos al escritorio –. Entonces haremos la gran presentación de la colección de Revocs para uniformes escolares. Me muero de ganas de ver la cara Takarada Hina cuando se dé cuenta que la destronamos de la línea escolar.

La mujer soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

Satsuki la observó con seriedad. Era un hecho que Kiryūin Ragyō odiaba a Takarada Hina (dueña del conglomerado Takarada y rival comercial de Revocs) igual o más que ella. El desprecio de las dos mujeres las había llevado a una terrible contienda. Satsuki había conocido una vez a Takarada Hina, era una mujer vulgar y de malos modales, lo que su madre llamaría un rico suertudo, uno que no había heredado su fortuna y el prestigio, sino que la había obtenido por suerte o tecnicismos, y eso no le quitaba lo común y corriente. En la historia de la rivalidad de ambas mujeres existían engaños, traiciones, robo de mercancía, humillaciones públicas e inclusive competencia entre sus hijos. Ragyō siempre le llevaba la delantera a Hina, eran muy pocas cosas que en que su rival la superaba, entre ellos se encontraba el mercado de uniformes escolares. Satsuki sabía a la perfección que el objetivo de la vida de su madre era arrastrar por el piso a Takarada Hina a toda costa.

– ¡Esa tonta mujer no sobra ni por donde la he golpeado! –siguió con frenesí.

Satsuki no pudo soportada más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió la puerta mientras su madre seguía riendo demencialmente.

– ¡Nada de errores, Satsuki! –la escuchó amenazarla antes de salir por las puertas –. ¡Cuento contigo para ello! ¡No me decepciones!

–No lo haré, okasaan –murmuró Satsuki sabiendo que su madre no la escucharía.

_Había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Solo una escusa más para recordarle su constante presencia y presión. ¿Para eso la había alejado del enfrentamiento con Naniwa Kinman? _

Sin dirigirle la palabra a Hōōmaru al salir, Satuski caminó derecho al elevador sin mirar atrás. Soroi la alcanzó antes que las puertas se cerraran.

– ¿Todo bien, Satsuki-sama? –le preguntó el hombre entregándole sus objetos.

–Lo de siempre.

* * *

Ya me imagino. Han de estarse preguntándose: **¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASO CON LA PELEA?!**

En mi defensa, tengo que declarar que debía sacar este capítulo ante de la continuación de la pelea o si no se perdería completamente la sincronía. Así que por favor no me odien.

Una ventaja, es que este es un corto y me permite ponerme a trabajar en el que sigue, que será la continuación de la pelea, lo que no decido es ponerlo en partes o todo en un solo paquete. Eso determinara cuanto tiempo me tarde en subirlo.

¿Porqué tanto desprecio ente Satsuki y Rei? La verdad, me inspiré en el contenido de un Drama CD del Blueray de Kill la kill, cuando Satsuki es prisionera y Rei le explica los planes que tienen para ella.

¿Y la rivalidad entre la madre de Satsuki y Takarada? Esa idea viene de un doujinshi. No estaba bien traducido, pero la idea era que la madre de Kaneo lo presionaba para vencer a Satsuki (de niños) por que odiaba a la madre de ella.


	14. Largo

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Largo

Para Ryūko, la rareza del día continuó a lo largo de toda la mañana. Con los alumnos ocupados en la defensa de la escuela por un posible ataque, los maestros desistieron de dar sus clases y se suspendieron por el resto del día. Sin verse con nada más que hacer, Ryūko marchó hacía uno de los gimnasios para practicar un poco. Como siempre, tomó el equipo de kendo sin la necesidad de pedir permiso. Ryūko poseía el apoyo del presidente del comité escolar lo que le permitía hacer casi lo que le daba la gana; y además los integrantes del equipo de kendo se encontraban con los demás estudiantes en el campo escolar, por lo cual nadie se daría cuenta de sus acciones.

Se cambio el uniforme escolar morado por una hakama azul marino y sujetó su cabello en una simple coleta. Como la mayoría de los miembros del equipo de kendo eran hombre, el traje tradicional le quedaba algo grande y las mangas se le deslizaban de los hombros de vez en cuando, revelando el top blanco que llevaba debajo de la ropa; eso no le importó mucho, le daba más libertad de movimiento y además, se encontraba sola. Casi siempre entrenaba en solitario, con obvia excepción de la presencia de Mako; pero en esa ocasión, solo Senketsu estaba con ella, recostado sobre el estuche de acero que había dejado en la gradas del gimnasio.

Ryūko tomó uno de los shinai que permanecían guardados en la bodega y comenzó a practicar sus movimientos con la espada contra uno de los maniquís. Ryūko nunca había entrenado para el kendo y nadie le había enseñado a pelear; las situaciones y enfrentamientos de su pasado la habían forjado en un estilo de pelea propio, rápido y errático. Su habilidad de ser impredecible era su mayor fuerza y sabía explotarla a la perfección.

A como transcurría la mañana y azotaba con fuerza el muñeco de práctica, comenzó a percibir extraños ruidos provenientes del patio escolar. Lo ignoró al principio, pero ha como pasaba el tiempo se volvían más estridentes y descifrables.

– ¿Qué será eso? –se preguntó a sí misma deteniendo su ultima embestida contra el maniquí. A pesar de los extraños ruidos, volvió atribuírselos a los preparativos que realizaban y trató de no distraerse.

Ryūko dejo aún lado el shinai; decidió que había llegado el momento de practicar con armas de verdad. Sin querer, despertó a Senketsu al apartarlo del estuche de acero donde guardaba el último regalo de su progenitor. La joven siempre se preguntó cómo su padre había accedió a sus peticiones y consentirle ese capricho, Kinue y Mikisugi también se preguntaron lo mismo; pero probablemente para el padre de la chica, fue una especie de retribución por tantos años de ausencia emocional. Aún así, eso no impidió que unos meses después de recibir ese regalo, Ryūko y su padre discutieran horriblemente.

La chica estaba por abrir el estuche cuando los estruendos del exterior fueron aún más estremecedores y claros de descifrar, hasta Senketsu alzó sus orejas con tanto escándalo. Eran gritos. Ryūko no podía ignorarlo más, y estaba convencida que en el patio escolar se estaba librando una batalla.

–Mako –fue la primera preocupación que vino a su mente ante tal hecho. La imagen de sus amigos en problemas la impulso a abandonar su entrenamiento. Tomó a Senketsu y lo escondió entre sus holgadas ropas, mientras que su estuche de acero se lo colgó al hombro antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio.

Mientras corrías por los pasillos de la escuela, Ryūko podía escuchar con mayor fuerza los gritos de los alumnos.

–Malditas sea –masculló para sí sin detener su marcha –. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Cuando estaba por llegar a las puertas de entrada del edificio principal, los cristales de las ventanas de los pasillos estallaron ante los cuerpos que fueron arrojados contra ellos. Ryūko se cubrió con los brazos el rostro ante las esquirlas de vidrio llenaban el pasillo. Cuando todos los pequeños fragmentos finalmente cayeron al suelo, Ryūko vio con horror que los individuos que habían sido arrojados por las ventanas eran las chicas integrantes del equipo de tenis. Y peor aún, entre ellas se encontraba Mako.

– ¡Mako! –corrió Ryūko desesperada hasta ella sorteando a las otras chicas, tomó a su amiga en sus brazos y levantando su cabeza del suelo –. ¡Mako! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?!

–Ryu… Ryūko -ch…an –balbuceó Mako en la semiinconsciencia –. Me h..han mata..do.. –dijo dramáticamente tomándola de la muñeca –. Bueno, no es cierto. Pero si me dolió mucho –agregó rápidamente antes de caer inconsciente.

– ¡Mako! ¡Mako! –la llamó Ryūko angustiada sin obtener resultado. Con el cuerpo desmayado de su mejor amiga en sus brazos, la preocupación de Ryūko comenzó a transformarse en furia y sed de venganza._ Quien quiera que hubiera hecho eso a Mako iba pagarlo. _

La vista de Ryūko logró vislumbrar por las ventanas destruidas al grupo de jóvenes invasores que azotaban la preparatoria y a sus estudiantes. A lo lejos pudo distinguir que su siguiente objetivo era Takarada Kaneo. Ryūko no iba a permitir que se salieran con la suyas, pero primero tenía que salvaguardar a Mako. Sujetó a la chica inocente por las axilas y la arrastró hasta uno de los salones más cercanos, que abrió de una patada. Con cuidado recargó el cuerpo inconsciente de Mako contra la pared.

–Aquí estarás bien –le susurró a su amiga frotando afectuosamente una de sus mejillas.

Con Mako fuera de peligro, corrió por el pasillo hacia donde el climax de la batalla estaba por terminar. Mientras aceleraba el paso, pudo distinguir por las ventanas rotas que el líder del consejo escolar estaba acorralado por los invasores.

– ¿Planeabas huir como el cobarde que eres? –se quejó Sanageyama mirándolo al chico pelirrojo con desprecio –. Entrega la bandera –le ordenó levantando su mano hacia él.

Takarada con la frente sudada y una mirada de odio, no obedeció.

Hakodate saqueó una bola que golpeó frente a los pies de Takarada, la pelota rebotó con fuerza contra el suelo e impactó en el estomago del joven. Este, se inclinó de dolor y sin aire, para luego caer de rodillas; aún así no dio señales de ceder.

Sanageyama siguió mirando con desagrado al líder del consejo escolar rival y por ningún momento sintió pena por él, a pesar de su patético aspecto.

–Termina esto, Hakodate –le ordenó a la tenista.

–Sí, Sanageyama-senpai –contestó esta alzando su raqueta y lanzado otra bola directo al rostro de Takarada.

Cualquiera de los presente, inclusive el mismo Takarada, dirían que ese era su fin. Pero cuando la bola estaba por chocar contra su rostro, el maletín de acero de Ryūko se interpuso en el camino. Todos la miraron atónitos cuando apareció delante de Takarada defendiéndolo.

– ¿Te crees muy valiente golpeando a alguien de rodillas? –dijo Ryūko frunciendo el ceño –. Veamos que pueden hacer contra alguien que si se defiende.

–Matoi Ryūko –murmuró Takarada con la vista clavada en la chica frente a él.

Su repentina interrupción tomó a los invasores de Honnōji completamente de sorpresa. Por unos breves segundos ninguno de ellos mostró señales de comprender lo que acababa de suceder: una chica de pequeñas proporciones (una ilusión que se magnificaba con la hakama de gran talla que llevaba puesta) se atrevía a interponerse ante ellos y desafiarlos. Cuando finalmente se recobraron de la sorpresa, su primera reacción fue reírse.

Ante tal descaro, Ryūko se sonrojo de puro coraje.

– ¡Paren de reír, malditos bastardos! –les gritó está furiosa, pero lo único que provocó fue que rieran más de ella, con excepción de Sanageyama.

El joven miembro del consejo pudo percatarse que desde el momento en que la chica apareció en el terreno de batalla, los alumnos de Naniwa kinman que aún permanecían de pie y/o aquellos que podían arrastrarse, comenzaron a alejarse de ahí con una cara de espanto, mientras murmuraban entre ellos el nombre de la chica.

– ¡Si serás una muchacha estúpida! –soltó Fukuroda mientras continuaba riéndose –. ¡Qué insolencia la tuya por atravesarte en el objetivo de las implacable fuerzas de Honnōji!

– Honnōji ¿eh? –masculló Ryūko con una sonrisa maliciosa –. Eso explica porque pude parar con tanta facilidad un lanzamiento tan mediocre.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –exclamó Hakodate perdiendo completamente la risa y remplazándola con furia.

– ¡Lo que oíste, gran pedazo de imbécil!

– ¡Pagaras por tus palabras, perra! –bramó Fukuroda defendiendo a su colega estudiante. Impulsado por la ira, se lanzó contra Ryūko con los puños en alto. Trató de conectar un derechazo en la cara de Ryūko, pero la chica lo esquivó con gran facilidad.

Fukuroda continuó soltando puñetazos cada vez más rápidos y desesperados, pero Ryūko los esquivaba todos con agilidad y destreza, haciéndolo ver más fácil de lo que en realidad era. A como seguía lo golpes del joven boxeador, sus energías fueron desapareciendo y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes; ante ello, la chica aprovechó para deslizar la banda del estuche de acero que colgaba de su hombro y usarlo para golpear a Fukuroda en la cara. El boxeador cayó de espaldas por el impacto.

Los alumnos de Honnōji exclamaron ante la sorpresa. Hakodate respondió ante la agresión contra Fukuroda, lanzándole bolas a la misteriosa chica con los poderosos saques de su raqueta. Ryūko descifró la trayectoria de los tiros con rapidez y detuvo cada uno de ellos cubriéndose con su estuche; las bolas que revotaban contra este, salieron volando en diferentes direcciones y varias de ellas golpearon Fururoda en la cara cuando este intentó levantarse del suelo.

Frustrada con los resultados de sus ataques, Hakodate se lanzó contra Ryūko usando su raqueta como arma. Los demás estudiante intentaron seguirla, pero Sanageyama los detuvo inmediatamente levantando el brazo. Ante sus ojos, la situación se estaba volviendo interesante.

Para Ryūko resultó mucho más fácil esquivar a la tenista de lo que había sido con ataques del boxeador. En un erróneo movimiento de Hakodate, Ryūko tomó una de sus muñecas y con el impulsó de un giro, la lanzó contra Fukuroda que intentaba levantarse por segunda vez. La tenista quedó sobre el joven boxeador, que se sonrojó ante el contacto físico con su compañera alumna.

–Deberían salir juntos –se burló Ryūko con una picara sonrisa –, hacen una bonita pareja.

– ¡Te hare pagar, maldita! –gruñó Hakodate empujando a Fukuroda de nuevo contra el suelo al apoyarse contra él para ponerse de pie. Con todas sus fuerzas, la joven saqueó la última bola que le quedaba contra Ryūko.

La joven morena volvió a sujetar la banda de su estuche y lo sacudió de un lado a otro, golpeando la pelota que viajaba en su dirección. La bola salió disparada con fuerza en contra de la tenista, dándole de lleno en la cara. Hakodate cayó inconsciente de espaldas con la cara completamente destrozada.

– ¡Hakodate! –gritó Fukuroda finalmente poniéndose de pie –. ¡Vas a pagar por eso! – de nuevo el joven se lanzó contra Ryūko pero a una gran velocidad que a la joven se le dificultó un poco esquivar el ataque del boxeador, y al evitar su puño la otra mano de este, la sujetó de uno de sus brazos, lo que provocó que parte de su túnica se deslizara del hombro de la joven descubriendo parcialmente el top sobre su pecho.

La vista de Fukuroda no pudo evitar enfocarse en el cuerpo descubierto de Ryūko, dejándolo levemente distraído. Ryūko se dio cuenta de ello.

– ¡Imbécil! ¡Ya me canse de ti! –soltó ella entre dientes con la cara roja de pena. Le propinó un fuerte rodillazo al boxeador en el abdomen que lo dejo si aire. Después lo terminó con un puñetazo en el mentón y un golpe en la cabeza con su estuche de acero. Fukuroda cayó una vez más al suelo, pero esta vez no volvió a levantarse –. Pervertido –murmuró Ryūko para sí mientras se acomodaba sus ropas, dándole la espalda a Sanageyama y el resto de los alumnos invasores de Honnōji.

Los demás miembros de los equipos atléticos estaban horrorizados y furiosos, pero Sanageyama sonreía de oreja a oreja. Retiró el brazo con el que paraba a los de más estudiantes, quienes fueron inmediatamente en contra de Ryūko. En menos de un minuto todos ellos le hacían compañía a Fukuroda y Hakodate en el suelo.

–Sanageyama –escuchó el joven la voz de Gamagōri llamándolo a través del aparato en su oído –. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Sanageyama? ¡Responde!

–Lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido –dijo él completamente entusiasmado.

Indicándole con la cabeza a sus escasas tropas restantes que se mantuvieran a raya, Sanageyama dio un paso hacia adelante llamando la atención de Ryūko.

–Ahora puedo darme cuenta que los rumores no eran falsos –dijo el joven –, tú debes de ser el misterioso guardaespaldas de Takarada.

– ¿Guardaespaldas? –repitió Ryūko algo extrañada pero sin perder su altanería –. No sé si podría considérame su guardaespaldas, pero debo que admitir que lo de "misterioso" suena bastante genial.

–Guardaespaldas o no creo que te has ganado el lujo de ser derrotaba por mi espada –dijo Sanageyama amenazándola con su shinai –, soy uno de los miembros del consejo de la academia Honnōji y uno de los cuatro de elite al servicio de Kiryūin Satsuki… ¡Sanageyama Uzu!

– ¿Cuatro de elite? ¿Al servicio de Kiryūin Satsuki? –masculló Ryūko sin darle importancia –.No sé qué idioteces estás hablando, pero al menos pareces alguien que puede dar un buen reto –la chica se descolgó el estuche de acero de su hombro para poder abrirlo, de este sacó una katana de mango negro y rojo, recubierta por una saya roja y pequeño dije de tijeras colgando del extremo posterior –. Takarada cuídame esto por un momento –agregó lanzándole el estuche de acero al joven pelirrojo que seguía sentado en el suelo.

Ruyko alzó también su espada sin descubrirla de su funda y su punta entró en contacto con el shinai de Sanageyama. Ambos jóvenes se miraron retadoramente antes de dar un paso hacia atrás para ponerse en posición. Sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro, esperaron el menor titubeo para empezar su ataque.

Con un fuerte gritó de batalla, ambos combatientes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Sus espadas se encontraron y chocaron atronadoramente. Sanageyama era rápido en sus movimientos, pero Ryūko era igualmente de veloz para esquivarlos; y mientras que los ataques de la joven eran poderosos e impredecibles, nada se le escapaba a la vista de halcón del miembro de elite. Pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta que su rival era un verdadero reto, y eso los entusiasmó mucho.

Ryūko comenzó a combinar entre las sacudidas de su espada, algunos golpes y patadas que tomaron de sorpresa a Sanageyama. Para él, la chica era todo un misterio, su forma de pelear carecía de técnica y normas, era inconsistente y despiadada, y a como el combate siguió adelante, Sanageyama tuvo que aumentar la fuerza y velocidad de sus ataque para poder superar las embestidas de la chica. En cuanto a Ryūko, los movimientos de Sanageyama eran clásicos del kendo y parecían dominarlos a la perfección.

– ¡Llego el momento de darte una lección! –bramó Sanageyama apartando a un lado la espada de Ryūko con su shinai. Después, con vertiginosos movimientos de sus muñecas sentó tres golpes: un en la muñeca, otro en el hombro y uno en el tope de la cabeza de Ryūko.

Ante el impacto, la chica cayó de rodillas.

– ¡Fue interesante por un momento! –dijo el joven victorioso alzando su shinai sobre la cabeza de su oponente –. ¡Pero nada se escapa a mi vista! ¡He podido ver cada uno de tus movimientos y los he superado! ¡Ahora, esto termina aquí!

Con fuerza bajo su shinai contra la joven, pero antes que entrara en contacto de nuevo con su cabeza, la espada de madera fue partida en dos. Estupefacto, Sanageyama dio un brinco hacia atrás en lo que Ryūko volvía a ponerse de pie, con su katana desenfundada en la mano.

– ¿Cómo? –masculló el joven sorprendido; estaba convecino que sus ataques la había conmocionado.

–Siempre me han dicho que tengo la cabeza dura –respondió Ryūko con una sonrisa maliciosa y sobándose la cabeza –, y creo que ahora resultó ser una ventaja.

–Vaya –dijo Sanageyama aún entusiasmado por el rumbo que tomaba la pelea–, realmente me hubiera desilusionado si todo terminaba ahí –con una señal de la cabeza, otro estudiante le alcanzó una nueva shinai.

–Espera, esto está lejos de terminar.

Y sin decir más, Ryūko se lanzó de nuevo contra a él. Su velocidad había aumentado y los movimientos de su espada desenfundada eran peligrosos, solo los rápidos reflejos y la vista aguda de Sanageyama era lo único que evitaban ser realmente herido por la hoja del arma de la chica. Rápidamente, el joven comenzó a desesperarse al ver que todos sus movimientos se volvían completamente defensivos, así que aprovechó un movimiento en falso de Ryūko para propinarle un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Ryūko salió disparada hacia un lado y rodó un par de veces por el suelo ante el fuerte golpe. Tanto ella, como Sanageyama estaban sorprendido de que él hubiera tenido que soltar un golpe; el joven de elite no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que en una pelea había tenido que recurrir a un puñetazo para quitarse de encima aún oponente, cuando generalmente las típicas técnicas del kendo siempre habían sido más que suficiente. Con excepción de una ocasión.

Sanageyama respiró agitado mientras observa a la joven enderezarse. Ryūko tuvo que apoyarse en su espada para poder ponerse de pie, pero no podía estar más feliz; hacían años que alguien no le daba tan buen golpe para derribarla. Frotándose la mejilla toda enrojecida por el porrazo, Ryūko sonrió maliciosamente. Con más razón y deseo, quería derrotar a ese hombre.

–Te tardaste en jugar rudo –dijo ella escupiendo al suelo un poco de sangre –. Pero no será tan fácil golpearme de nuevo, bastardo. ¡Takarada! –el muchacho pelirrojo respingó al escuchar su nombre –. Voy a necesitar la otra tijera.

Takarada tardó un momento en asimilar la petición de la joven, cuando finalmente pudo asociar las ideas, sacó el estuche de acero la otra espada roja, idéntica a la primera, y se la lanzó a Ryūko. La chica la atrapó en el aire sin siquiera volverse y en un giró de su muñeca sacudió la saya de esta. Con una katana en cada mano reanudó su ataque.

Con ambas espadas y los rápidos movimientos de Ryūko, lo único que podía hacer Sanageyama era defenderse, pero aún así, las filosas hojas de la joven rasgaban su ropa y piel descubierta con tan solo rosar la superficie.

– ¡Oi, simio! –escuchó ahora en su oído la voz de la serpiente –. ¡¿Qué estupidez estás haciendo?! ¡Ya debiste haber terminado con eso! ¡Satsuki-sama es…!

– ¡Maldición! ¡Sal de la línea! –le gritó él a todo pulmón mientras chocaba su espada de madera contra las de Ryūko, evitando que las afiladas hojas partieran la suya en dos. Sus expectativas de la pelea, cambiaron dramáticamente. _Si quería derrotar a esa chica debía actuar rápido y definitivamente._

Su solución fue detener sus movimientos. Con una inesperada estrategia, Sanageyama soltó su shinai en uno de sus ataques contra Ryūko, para utilizar sus manos libres para sujetarla las muñecas de ella. Para la sorpresa de Ryūko, se vio suspendida a unos centímetros del suelo, con los brazos extendidos a sus lados por la fuerza de Sanageyama.

– ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! –bramó Ryūko histérica al ver retenidos sus movimientos.

–Ya no te vez tan confiada –dijo Sanageyama recobrando su sonrisa. Con un fuerte apretón de sus manos, una descarga de dolor sacudió los brazos de Ryūko, obligándola a soltar sus espadas que cayeron a su lado y se enterraron en el suelo –. Esta vez, todo termina aquí.

–Hijo… de puta –masculló Ryūko entre el dolor que le producía la sujeción del joven miembro del consejo. _Si quería darle un giro a la situación solo le quedaba una alternativa_ –. Tienes razón… esto termina ahora… ¡Senketsu!

Ante su llamado, el conejo negro y carmesí que se escondía entre sus ropas, salió de ellas en un brinco y golpeó con su cabeza la nariz de Sanagayema. Con el fuerte impactó, el joven soltó a Ryūko que cayó al suelo, mientras él caía de sentón frente a ella con la nariz sangrante y la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

La cabeza dura de su mascota (igual que la de su dueña) había salvado a Ryūko. El peludo animalito no la abandonó su lado en ningún momento.

Con la vista imposibilitada, Sanageyama buscó su shinai a tientas por el suelo. Después de unos segundos logró encontrarla solo que fuera partida en pedazos por Ryūko que yacía de pie delante de él. El duro impactó lo hizo caer de espaldas. Entre las sombras que le provocaban las lágrimas de sus ojos, pudo distinguir la silueta de Ryūko, parada sobre de él con una de sus katanas amputándole al pecho.

– Esto se ha acabado.

Pero antes de que la chica sentara el último golpe, una luz segadora provocó que diera unos pasos hacia atrás. Senketsu se ocultó detrás de ella. El resplandor provenía de los faroles de la camioneta que servía de central de mando de Honnōji, que se había adentrado hasta el patio escolar de Naniwa kinman. Cubriendo sus ojos con antebrazo, Ryūko pudo distinguir tres siluetas paradas junto a la camioneta, cada una más alta que la anterior. Y una cuarta que escapaba a la luz, parada sobre el techo del vehículo.

–Has dado una verdadera pelea –escuchó Ryūko una voz femenina potente y segura –, has logrado llamar mi atención. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– ¡No tengo porque presentarme ante una maldita perra que se oculta entre las sobras!

– ¡Hija de puta! –la llamó Sanageyama poniéndose de pie con dificultad –. ¡¿Cómo osas dirigirte así a la gran Kiryūin Satsuki?! ¡Voy a cerrar tu insolente boca a golpes! ¡Pelea de nuevo conmigo!

– ¡Basta, Sanageyama! –gritó Gamagōri propinándole al joven de verde un coscorrón en la nuca, obligándolo a caer de nuevo al suelo –. Perdiste en un duelo justo, no humilles más la imagen de Honnōji, la de los otros miembros de elite y a Satsuki-sama con necedades.

– ¿Necedades? –masculló Sanageyama –. ¡Pero estamos aquí para derrotarlos y tomar su bandera!

–Y fracasaste rotundamente –se burló Jakuzure –, así que no empeores las cosas más de lo que están, simio tonto.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

–Nosotros nos encargaremos de ahora en adelante –dijo Inumuta tomando posición junto con Gamagōri (que había arrastrado a Sanageyama a su lado) y Jakuzure, delante del capo de la camioneta.

–No son más que una bola de engreídos estúpidos –murmuró Ryūko para sí lo suficientemente fuerte para que los presente la escucharan –. Me parece perfecto. Derrotaré a cada uno de ustedes, Power Rangers.

– ¡¿Qué?! –soltó Jakuzure insultada –. ¿Cómo nos llamó?

–Basta –dijo de nuevo Satsuki con calma. Con agilidad bajo del techo de la camioneta de un brinco –. Yo me enfrentare a ella –y con esas palabras la joven alzó su katana y apuntó a Ryūko con ella.

Sus miembros del consejo aceptaron su decisión con una reverencia.

La luz de los faroles continuaba dándole a Ryūko en la cara, por lo cual le fue difícil distinguir las facciones de la joven delante de ella. Pudo notar que llevaba el uniforme azul y blanco de Honnōji, y tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cadera. Ryūko gruñó furiosa. _¿Cómo iba enfrentarse a ella si ni siquiera podía apartar su brazo de su rostro por la luz segadora? Pero, nunca había rechazado un reto._

–Pues que así sea.

Antes de que Ryūko tomara alguna posición de pelea, Takarada Kaneo se paró frente de ella cubriendo parte de la luz que segaban sus ojos con el maletín de acero.

–Oh, Satsuki. Qué bueno que aparece –dijo el pelirrojo con falsa modestia –. Por un momento pensé que solo lanzarías tus perros y nunca mostrarías tu cara. ¿O tal vez deberíamos estar honrados con tu arrogante presencia?

–Lo que a ti te parezca me da igual, Takarada –dijo Satsuki sin importancia, pero sus miembros de consejo gruñeron ante el insulto.

– ¿Qué diablos haces? –le preguntó Ryūko a su amigo enseñando los colmillos.

– ¿Podrías esperar un momento? –dijo Takarada sujetando a Ryūko del hombro –. Pero primero debo cambiar unas palabras con mi asociada –y acto seguido volvió a Ryūko, dándoles la espalda a los invasores –. ¿Te has vuelto loca? –le preguntó Takarada desasiéndose de la seguridad de su voz –. ¿Acaso no sabes quién es ella?

–Me importa un bledo, Kaneo.

–Es Kiryūin Satsuki. No puedes pelear directamente con Kiryūin Satsuki.

–Por mí puede ser el primer ministro y aún así le patearía el trasero.

–Ryūko, hay que manejar esto inteligentemente. Dejemos esto por ahora y luego buscaremos otra manera de vencer a Honnōji sin que tengas que pelear con ella.

– ¡Yo puedo vencerla!

– ¡Suficiente! –soltó Satsuki llamando la atención de Ryūko y Takarada –. Takarada Kaneo, entrega tu bandera ante nuestra superioridad o deja que aplaste a tu brabucona.

Ryūko enfureció y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, se volvió para gritarle una sarta de groserías a la presumida joven, cuando un silbato detuvo el enfrentamiento. Todos se volvieron a las puertas principales del edificio de Naniwa Kinman donde una mujer regordeta y de traje, sonaba el pequeño objeto en sus labios.

– ¡Oni-sama! –soltaron Ryūko y Kaneo al mismo tiempo al ver a la directora de la escuela.

– ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! –bramó la mujer a todo pulmón y con el rostro enrojecido –. ¡La destrucción de la propiedad escolar es inaceptable! ¡Los miembros del alumnado y el profesorado deberían estar en clase, no tirados sobre el patio escolar! ¡Jovencita su comportamiento aquí es reprobable!

– ¡¿Quién se cree usted para alzar la voz a Satsuki-sama?! –gritó Gamagōri a la mujer tratando de intimidarla con su tamaño y postura.

– ¡¿QUIÉN SOY YO?! ¡SOY LA DIRECTORA DE ESTE PLANTEL! –gritó con más fuerza la regordeta mujer, mostrándose más intimidante–. ¡UTEDES DESTRUYERON PROPIEDAD PRIVADA! ¡PODRÍA LLAMAR A LAS AUTORIDADES!

Sus palabras provocaron escalofríos en los cuatro miembros de elite, pero Satsuki siguió con su temple de acero. Aún así vio que las circunstancias le indicaban una nueva ruta de acción.

–Nos retiramos –dio la orden volviéndose y sacudiendo su larga cabellera con el movimiento –. Considera esto un empate, Takarada… por ahora.

Con sus palabras, los miembros de consejo entraron en acción, haciendo que sus tropas volvieran en sí y comenzaran la retirada. Satsuki estaba por subir de nuevo a la camioneta, cuando se volvió de nuevo hacía Takarada, la misteriosa chica y al pequeño conejito que yacían de pie en el centro del patio escolar.

–Esto no ha terminado aquí, llegaremos a enfrentarnos…

–Matoi Ryūko –dijo la chica provocando una reacción imperceptible en Satsuki.

–Matoi –murmuró ella –. No olvidare tu nombre.

Y sin más, las tropas invasoras de Honnōji se retiraron dejando en Naniwa Kinman una zona de desastre.

–Y ustedes dos –dijo la directora volviéndose hacia Ryūko y Kaneo (que dieron un respingo) con una mirada sádica –, a mi oficina de inmediato.

* * *

Algunas curiosidades: se llama largo porque es el capitulo más largo y el que me he tardado en subir.

muchas cosas se interpusieron en el desarrollo de este capítulo que me tomaría uno tan largo como este en contar.

y sobre Takarada. Por qué le doy tanta importancia en esta historia. Es curioso, la verdad no me caía bien el personaje y brincaba las escenas de los episodios que salía. Pero luego me tope con un doujinshi de TakaradaxSatsuki en que mostraban al personaje tan diferente que me agrado. Inclusive me gusto la pareja, aunque se que no tiene nada de lógica. Así haré una mezcla del personaje, su falsa personalidad será como la de la serie (la original), pero la verdadera será como la que vi en el doujinshi.

Por ultimo quiero agradecer a todos lo que siguen este fanfiction y lo han favoriteado. Su apoyo me anima a continuar escribiendo.


	15. Unidos, nunca seremos vencidos

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Unidos, nunca seremos vencidos

No era nada nuevo para Ryūko y Kaneo encontrarse en la oficina de la directora de Naniwa Kinman. Generalmente se debía a que ella se metía en problemas y a él sacándola de ellos. Y esa vez no era diferente, pero eso no evitaba que se sintieran incómodos.

–Cuando el consejo de padres de familia aceptaron la participación de la preparatoria en el festival –dijo la mujer furiosa sentada frente a su escritorio –, no se imaginaban el caos que conllevaría. Pero yo sabía exactamente que iba a pasar, así que no es ninguna sorpresa para mí tenerlos a ustedes dos metidos en todo esto.

Ryūko y Kaneo estaban sentados del otro lado del escritorio, cubiertos de tierra y con el cabello despeinado. A Kaneo los lentes le colgaba chuecos de la nariz y Senketsu estaba hecho un ovillo en el regazo de Ryūko. Ambos chicos tenían los hombros caídos y una expresión de indiferencia en el rostro. Realmente no deseaban estar ahí y en especial con esa mujer gritándoles, después de todo lo que habían pasado.

–En nuestra defensa –comentó Kaneo levantado la mano –, nosotros no fuimos los que destruyeron la escuela.

–Es un gran consuelo saber eso –le respondió la directora con descarado sarcasmo –. Ahora los daños materiales y los estudiantes heridos, están completamente justificados.

–No tiene porque hablarme de esa manera –se quejó Kaneo frunciendo el ceño. Todo resultado consecuencia de la pelea, no era culpa ellos. En realidad deberían darles la gracias (en especial a Ryūko) por haber defendido la escuela.

– ¡Puedo hablarte como desee! –gruñó la mujer –. Aunque su madre tenga comprado al sindicato y al consejo de padres, no significa que seas dueño de esta escuela.

– ¿No fue Takarada-sama quien pagó la expansión del instituto? –preguntó Ryūko haciendo memoria el nuevo gimnasio, jardín y alberca que habían sido financiado por el conglomerado Takarada.

– ¡Cierra la boca, jovencita! ¡Ustedes dos se dan tanta importancia como si pudieran hacer y deshacer lo que deseen! ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO ESE ANIMAL AQUÍ!

Los tres se volvieron hacia Senketsu, quien despertó de su sueño y alzó las orejas como si supiera que hablaban de él.

–Oni -sama –agregó Kaneo apoyándose contra el escritorio y bajando el tono de su voz –. ¿Podemos hablar esto en privado?

–No.

–Le conviene.

La mujer entrecerró la mirada mientras se ponía más roja de coraje. Sabía a qué iba Kaneo, estaba por sobornarla.

–Matoi, desaparece –le ordenó la directora sin mirarla. Ryūko no dudo ni un ínstate en levantarse de la silla y salir de la oficina sin mirar atrás.

Aunque Ryūko sabía que el problema estaba resuelto, se quedo a esperar a que Kaneo en el pasillo fuera de la dirección. Se sentón en el suelo, contra la pared y con delicadeza acarició las orejas de Senketsu que le devolvía una mirada curiosa con su único ojo.

En su espera, Ryūko se preguntó a sí misma cuantas veces Kaneo había salvado la situación arrojando dinero. Era una obvia ventaja tener tanto capital como para desaparecer los problemas. Ryūko no contaba con esa opción personalmente; su padre si era un hombre rico, sus experimentos y prestigio le había permitido formar una fortuna que le aseguraba una vida cómoda a él y a su hija. Aunque Ryūko no podía disponer de ese dinero como lo hacía Takarada, el padre de la chica cubría todo gasto y capricho que podría aparecer; pero encubrir delitos menores no entraba en la lista. Además la fortuna Matoi no era nada compara con los recursos del conglomerado Takarada.

Unos minutos después, las puertas corredizas de la dirección se abrieron de par en par, dándole paso al joven pelirrojo que se rascaba la cabeza. Soltó un suspiro antes de percatarse de la presencia de Ryūko en el pasillo.

– ¿Fue mucho lo que pidió? –le preguntó ella haciendo que Kaneo se volviera en su dirección.

–Solo lo lógico –dijo él encogiendo los hombros. Se aproximó a ella y se dejo caer a su lado –. Todos los gastos de la reparación de las instalaciones, los gastos médicos de los heridos, ayuda psicológica y una nueva sala de maestros…

–Vaya mujer hipócrita –la maldijo Ryūko –. Bien que le gusta explotar las situaciones.

–Y si no lo fuera, no podríamos quitárnosla de encima con una buena cantidad de billetes.

Ambos adolecentes se sonrieron en silencio antes recargar la nuca contra la pared y alzar la vista al techo.

En los años que llevaban de amigos, esas situaciones eran una rutina para ellos. En realidad fue así como se conocieron. Takarada Kaneo siempre sufrió de abusos, era la burla de la secundaria y una víctima constantemente del maltrato de sus compañeros. Para él ya era suficiente sufrir de las humillaciones en la escuela, pero estas se prologaban hasta fuera de ella. Un día, en una múltiple excursión escolar a la torre de Tokio en que se incluía a diferentes secundarias, Kaneo se encontró en problemas cuando los integrantes del equipo de soccer decidieron darle una paliza en pasillo que comunicaba a los baños públicos. Lo golpearon y patearon. Estaba contra el suelo pensando en su propia perdición, cuando sus atacantes fueron alejados de él. Cuando pudo levantar la vista del piso, se encontró con Ryūko en cuclillas delante de él, mientras los abusones corrían despavoridos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó ella.

–S-sí… dōmo –dijo él sentándose sobre sus rodillas y rascándose la nuca –. No sé como lograste ahuyentarlos, pero me salvaste a mí y a mi almuerzo.

– ¿Tu almuerzo? –repitió ella recogiendo la lonchera de Kaneo del suelo –No, ahora es mío.

Al principio, Kaneo estaba asustado por la extraña chica que lo había salvado, pero después solo le extrañaba su comportamiento. Ella lo invitó a acompañarla junto con una amiga a comer sus almuerzos. Fue así como conoció a Matoi Ryūko y Mankanshoku Mako; no pensó que las volvería a ver después de ese día, pero se equivoco. Un par de días después, su madre lo obligó a acompañarla a una visita a un respetado profesor de universidad, quien resultó ser el padre de Ryūko.

Matoi Isshin terminó trabajando para Takarada Hina, por lo cual, Kaneo vía con regularidad a Ryūko y a su amiga Mako. Para Kaneo, Matoi Ryūko era todo un enigma. No actuaba como los brabucones que había conocido en su vida, ella nunca atacaría a alguien más débil, ni siquiera en broma. Además, solía proteger al desvalido (él, generalmente) y no soportaba los abusos. Pero Ryūko estaba obsesionada en meterse en problemas y no era feliz si no se enfrentaba con alguien quien lo diera un verdadero reto. Kaneo siempre se preguntó qué era lo que buscaba obtener la chica con vandalismo y desobediencia social.

Mako por el otro lado generaba una solo pregunta: ¿qué sucedía en su cabeza? La chica era muy alegre y optimista a pesar de lo difícil de las situaciones. Era imposible no ser infectado por su positivismo. Kaneo sospechaba que la fuerte unión que tenía Ryūko hacía Mako era porque contrarrestaba su anhelo destructivo.

Pronto los tres se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Eso desarrolló la costumbre de que Kaneo fuera rescatado por Ryūko y que este desapareciera las consecuencias de sus actos con dinero. Cuando llegó el momento de entrar a la preparatoria, Kaneo invitó a ambas chicas a ingresar a Naniwa kinman. Con Ryūko no hubo problemas, pero Mako, cuya familia era de escasos recursos, fue necesario hacer unos cuantos movimientos para que la chica pudiera también entrar en la escuela.

Gracias al apoyo de Ryūko y Mako, Takarada Kaneo pudo mejorar su reputación. Se hizo de una nueva imagen extravagante para el resto mundo, pero guardando su verdadera forma de ser para sus verdaderas amigas.

–Y –soltó Ryūko rompiendo el silencio –. ¿Quién era esa tal Kiryūin Satsuki?

– ¿Eh? –musitó Kaneo desconcentrado –. Es la presidenta del consejo escolar de Honnōji, hija de la presidenta y deña de Revocs, y líder de su propia revolución escolar.

– ¿La conoces?

–Estuvimos juntos en la secundaria. Era la abeja reina de la escuela, perfecta y hermosa. Todos querían ser como ella o estar entre sus elegidos. Es una líder innata, inteligente y estudiante modelo. Campeona del equipo de debate, de oratoria y de kendo. Sería y centrada, la envidia de todos…

Kaneo se detuvo en seco al percatarse de la extraña expresión que le dirigía Ryūko.

– ¿Qué?

–Te gusta ¿verdad? –le dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¡¿Qué… qué tonterías dices?! –respondió Kaneo sonrojado y alarmado –. ¡Cállate, tonta!

–Bueno, menos mal –comentó ella sin créele en lo más mínimo –. Porque no me gustaría verte sufriendo cuando acabe con ella –agregó poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Acabar con ella? –musitó el chico pelirrojo sin comprender en un principio –. ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que aún quieres pelear con Kiryūin!

–No solo con ella –dijo Ryūko con un fuego en el pecho –, sino con todos los suyos. Pude darme cuenta en mi pelea con el chico del kendo, que son una cosa sería. Será todo un placer acabar con cada uno de ellos.

Ryūko no pudo evitar sonreír. Su mirada se intensificó y su expresión se endureció como cada vez que se centraba en un objetivo. No recordaba la última vez que se sentía así de entusiasmada por derrotar a alguien.

–Gomennasai –dijo de repente Kaneo sacando a Ryūko de sus pensamientos –. Es mi culpa, por defenderme de los alumnos de Honnōji, ese tipo te hizo daño –agregó señalando la mejilla de la chica que seguía roja del golpe.

–Nah –soltó ella sin importancia apretando a Senkesu contra su pecho –. No es importante, me han dado golpes más fuertes. Además no podía dejar que se fuera ileso.

–El festival no ha terminado –le recordó Kaneo poniéndose también de pie –, sin duda los veremos de nuevo.

–Así es.

–Tal vez sería buena idea planear una estrategia contra….

– ¡Ryūko-chan! –las palabras de Kaneo fueron interrumpidas por los fuertes gritos de Mako –. ¡Kaneo-sama!

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Mako se arrojó hacia ambos. Cada uno con un brazo al cuello, cayeron al suelo ante peso de Mako. Senketsu salió disparado hacia arriba y al caer, aterrizó sobre abdomen del joven pelirrojo dejándolo sin aire.

– ¡Ryūko-chan! ¡Kaneo-sama! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! –soltó Mako casi en llanto sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

– ¡Mako, ya despertaste! –le preguntó Ryūko levantándose del suelo –. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Aja –dijo la chica risueña levantando su flequillo revelando una gigantesca bandita en su frente –. Solo que me saldrá un cuerno.

–Gomennasai, Mako –se disculpó Kaneo también enderezándose –. No era parte de mi plan que estuvieras en la defensa de la escuela, debí ser más específico para mantenerte lejos de la pelea.

Mako negó rotundamente sacudiendo la cabeza.

–No tienes por qué disculparte –dijo Mako con una gran sonrisa –. No hubiera podido estar viendo como mis amigos luchaban y yo sin hacer nada –agregó tomando las manos de sus amigos y estrechándolas con fuerza –. Que es la amistad sino recibes uno que otro golpe por tus seres queridos.

Ante las palabras de Mako, Ryūko y Kaneo sonrieron tanto como ella, y le devolvieron el apretón de manos.

–Mientras trabajemos juntos, Honnōji no podrá vencernos –dijo Kaneo y las dos chicas asintieron con él.


	16. Retribución

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Retribución

Ya era tarde. Todos alumnos de Honnōji, tanto los que fueron a la invasión como lo que permanecieron en la academia, se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, con excepción de los miembros del consejo escolar. En la sala destinada solo para ellos, los seis jóvenes se encontraban alterados y consternados por los sucesos de ese día; cada uno a su particular manera. Lo único constante en esa habitación era el silencio, uno incomodo y cargado de malas vibras. Finalmente, Jakuzure Nonon la más escandalosa de todos, rompió la mudez con un estridente grito:

– ¡Que coraje, maldición!

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia ella con excepción de Kiryūin Satasuki que bebía con calma su té y Sanageyama Uzu que permanecía sentado cabizbajo en uno de los sofás.

– ¡¿Cómo diablos ese tarado de Takarada logró sobrevivir?! –continuó furiosa poniéndose de pie sobre su asiento.

–Creo que la bestia morena de las espadas rojas tuvo que ver –soltó burlonamente Inumuta Houka sin despegar su vista de la pantalla de su computadora, mientras llevaba a cabo una exhaustiva investigación –. Además, no mencionaste en los transporte durante viaje a Naniwa kinman que deseabas que Sanageyama fracasara.

–Que el simio fuera derrotado y que Satsuki-sama no obtuviera la bandera, son dos cosas muy distintas –corrigió rápidamente con tono burlón lanzando una mirada furtiva y punzante en dirección al joven vencido.

Sanageyama no contestó a sus burlas, simplemente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin alzar la vista de sus pies.

– ¡Oi, Simio! –lo llamó la chica de rosa sin obtener respuesta de él –. ¿Ahora qué le pasa?

–Como se dice –comentó Gamagōri Ira desde su posición junto a Satsuki –: "Trató de morder un hueso muy grande para él"

– Algo por el estilo –dijo Iori Shirō no muy seguro, desde una de las esquinas de la habitación.

–Llora mucho por una derrota –agregó Nonon con disimulo.

–Creo que las burlas ya fueron suficiente –dijo de repente Satsuki provocando el silencio de los demás –. Para Sanageyama la derrota no es aceptable, pero eso no significa que se encuentre vencido.

La derrota no era común para el joven, e igualmente para Satsuki; eso era algo que tenían común. Pero en el tiempo de conocer a Sanageyama, estaba convencida de su temple. Lo sucedido ese día no significaba el final para él. Además, ella tampoco lo permitiría.

El silencio provocado por las palabras de Satsuki se prolongaron por varios minutos en los que cada uno de los miembros de consejo meditaron sobre su propio comportamiento ante una derrota, pero la meditaciones fueron repentinamente interrumpidas por un "ding" proveniente desde la computadora de Inumuta.

–A llegado la información –dijo él volviendo su atención a la pantalla de su aparato.

– ¿Qué encontraste, Inumuta? –preguntó Gamagōri. Y como respuesta a su pregunta, las pantallas gigantes detrás de Satsuki se iluminaron con las imágenes que Inumuta había transferido a ellas. En uno de los extremos se encontraba una fotografía de Ryūko donde sonreía con altanería y a sus lados múltiples archivos de texto revelaban su información personal. A un extremo contrario estaba la imagen de Naniwa kinman y la de Takarada Kaneo a su lado.

–Todo depende de que quieres saber –contestó el joven reacomodando sus lentes en su nariz.

–El perrito se cree mucho solo porque se encontró un hueso –comentó Jakuzure tomando de nuevo asiento en el sofá.

–Esa es la especialidad de este perrito, serpiente –dijo Inumuta.

– ¿Quieren dejarse de tonterías explicar lo que estamos viendo? –soltó Gamagōri irritado notando la información despegadas en la pantallas, todos lo imitaron con excepción de Satsuki que continuó bebiendo su té con calma y dándole la espalda a las pantallas.

–Al parecer Matoi Ryūko es toda una profesional en el caos a pesar de su corta edad –explicó Houka –. Tiene un expediente muy largo en desorden social, desde vandalismo a verdaderos actos criminales. Travesuras, destrucción de propiedad privada, peleas, completa indiferencia a la autoridad, consumo de sustancia no apropiadas para menores de edad; a los catorce años se unió a una pandilla que días después, ella misma desintegró venciendo a los cabecillas del grupo. En sus quince causó una revuelta en la una escuela secundaria al iniciar una pelea de comida que se extendió hasta tres cuadras de las instalaciones de donde iniciaron. Poco después noqueó a un oficial de policía que trató de detenerla por vagancia, según el reporte oficial su justificación fue "él me empujó primero".

˃˃Su record escolar tampoco no se queda atrás, hay múltiples castigos en su haber por desobediencia en clases, pleitos con alumnos mucho mayores que ella en terreno escolar, destrucción de propiedad escolar y agresión directa a maestros. En cuanto a otros detalles escolares, nunca ha pertenecido a un equipo o grupo y sus calificaciones no son sobresalientes.

–Eso solo demuestra que está loca –soltó Jakuzure frunciendo el seño –, pero no indica nada de donde la sacó Takarada.

–La paciencia es una virtud, serpiente –continuó Inumuta tecleando con rapidez en su computadora –. Acudió a una escuela primaria y secundaria de baja categoría…

–Eso es extraño –comentó Iori sujetando su barbilla –. ¿Cómo una chica de escuelas de baja categoría, termina en una preparatoria de alto nivel como Naniwa kinman?

–Takarada Kaneo –soltó Satsuki llamando de nuevo la atención de los miembros del consejo –. Él es quien permitió su entrada a Naniwa kinman. Eso indica la asociación entre ellos, pero no lo que hay detrás –agregó con seriedad cerrando sus ojos.

En la oscuridad de sus parpados, pudo ver la débil silueta de la chica que estaba resultando ser todo un misterio obsesivo. Nunca nadie la había hecho retroceder en sus planes como esa joven salvaje. Además, por una cruel ironía, compartiera el mismo nombre de su difunta imooto. No mintió cuando le dijo que no olvidaría su nombre, nunca podría hacerlo. Desde el momento que escuchó "Matoi Ryūko" su corazón dio un vuelco por muchas razones que no comprendía. Pero tenía que controlarse, no quería asociar la imagen de su dulce hermana, con la de esa chica bestial.

–Lamento decirle que se equivoca, Satsiki-sama –dijo Inumuta rompiendo con los pensamientos de la joven. Con un clic desapareció las imágenes de las pantallas y las remplazó con diferentes copias de actas de inscripción escolar –. Según la información oficial de las escuelas, quien inscribió a Matoi a todas ellas fue su padre, Matoi Isshi.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Satsuki se volvió de inmediato hacia las pantallas y vio de cara las firmas de ese hombre en todos esos documentos. Ahora tenía sentido, era eso por lo que el nombre de la chica la inquietaba, aparte del recuerdo de su difunta imooto.

–Matoi Isshi –continuó Inumuta leyendo la descripción del hombre en su pantalla personal – es un importante científico de la universidad Honsha. Tiene grandes investigaciones y múltiples premios en fabricación de materia prima de punta. El hombre es todo un erudito.

–No parece el tipo de persona que inscribiría su hija en una escuela de baja categoría –notó Gamagōri la incongruencia –, pero si una escuela como Naniwa kinman.

–Eso dejo de ser importante –aclaró Satsuki tratando de explicar la evidencia que ningún miembro del consejo había notado –. Aproximadamente unos tres años, el doctor Matoi Isshi firmó un contrato para trabajar en el desarrollo de nuevos materiales textiles de punta para el conglomerado Takarada.

Los demás jóvenes soltaron un suspiro de sorpresa.

–Esa es la conexión entre Matoi Ryūko y Takarada Kaneo –observó Inumuta dando vuelta a su silla –, sus padres.

–Cuando los administrativos de Revocs se enteraron de esta unión le alertaron inmediatamente a mi madre –informó Satsuki cambiando su postura en su silla –. Ella mandó buscar al doctor para… hacerlo desistir de esa asociación, pero no pudieron localizarlo, parecía que había sido tragado por la tierra y hasta la fecha sigue sin ser encontrado.

–Tal vez su hija sea una clave para dar con el científico –dijo Jakuzure un poco emocionada con la idea de resolver un misterio.

–Si no fue encontrado con anterioridad –agregó Inumuta retomando el tecleo en su computadora en busca de nueva información –, no quiere decir que sea fácil de dar con él ahora. Y efectivamente lo que pensé –dijo ante su descubrimiento –. Los archivos de Matoi Ryūko indican que su domicilio se encuentra dentro del campus de la universidad Honsha, dudo que sea su verdadera residencia.

–Pero Matoi podría indicar el paradero de su padre –observó Gamagōri como un método de dar con el escurridizo hombre.

–Que bobo eres, sapo –marcó Nonon riendo por lo bajo –. ¿No oíste la descripción que nos dio el perrito de ella? Dudo que sea el tipo de chica a la que puedas extraerle una pieza de información, inclusive por la fuerza.

–Y eso no es importante para nosotros –puntualizó Satsuki aceptando la observación de Jakuzure –. Lo que debería interesarnos es como Takarada la tiene a su servicio. ¿En qué términos se encuentra su asociación?

–Esto debe de ayudar –dijo Inumuta nuevamente llamando la atención de los miembros del consejo –. Desde hace un par de años, el conglomerado Takarada a cubierto los daños de los desastres de Matoi, ha desaparecido cargos y sobornado a los involucrados.

–Él la cubre –comentó Satusuki después de su último trago de té. Dejo la taza a un lado antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a los jóvenes presente en esa sala –. Eso lo vuelve más difícil.

Los miembros dieron un respingo, listos para discutir el comentario de su líder, pero esta los silenció mucho antes de que hablaran levantando su mano.

–Si Takarada la tuviera comprada sería sencillo quitárnosla de encima con una cantidad más grande de dinero; pero esa no es la situación. Ella no lo hace por dinero. Matoi protege a Takarada de cualquier peligro y Takarada la protege a ella de las consecuencias de sus actos. Es una asociación reciproca peligrosa y muy difícil de romper, porque a ninguno de los dos les conviene perder a su aliado.

˃˃Si queremos derrotar a Takarada y a su guardaespaldas debemos planear una estrategia. Lo que necesitamos es una trampa para los dos y podamos vencerlos al mismo tiempo.

Los miembros del consejo se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se formaron delante de Satsuki con una reverencia y listos para recibir órdenes. Estaba claro que su líder tenía un plan.

–Jakuzure es probable que tengamos a recurrir a una de tus estrategias.

–Pondré en marcha mi mente, Satsuki-sama.

–Gamagōri te proveerá con la persona indicada para el trabajo, él ya sabe a quién me refiero.

–Me pondré en contacto con ella de inmediato, Satsuki-sama.

–Va a necesitar una cuartada creíble, y rápido. Te lo encargo Inumuta.

–Trabajare inmediatamente en ello, Satsuki-sama.

–Y el vestuario adecuado, Iori.

–Sí, Satsuki-sama.

–La clave será descubrir la debilidad de nuestros enemigos para usarla en su contra. Matoi Ryūko y Takarada Kaneo pueden creerse invencibles, pero ni siquiera ellos son inmunes; todos tienen un punto débil, es solo cuestión de descubrir cual es y explotarlo en nuestro beneficio. Ambos caerán ante nuestra superioridad y cobraremos nuestra venganza por atreverse a hacernos frente. Y si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, habremos matado dos pájaros de un tiro, y este leve retraso quedara en el olvido.

Y con esas palabras, Satsuki caminó derecho y airosa hacia la puerta, lista para regresar a su hogar. Estaba convencida que reclamaría su retribución por la humillación que Naniwa kinman la obligó a aceptar con la retirada de sus tropas. Nadie, iba derrotarla ahora.

* * *

Les pido por favor, si nota algún error me lo hagan avisar para corregirlo de inmediato.

A veces no tengo tiempo de revisarlo o hago correcciones rápidamente que terminan siendo peores.

Gracias por todo.


	17. Time for revenge

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Time for revenge

Otra mañana inició tranquilamente en la casa de los Mankanshoku. Sakuyo levantó con ternura a cada uno de los chicos y les preparó el desayuno con amor. La mujer era una madre dedicada y abnegada por su familia, era la única figura materna que conocía Ryūko. La verdadera madre de la chica había muerto cuando ella era pequeña o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo su padre, pero nunca le reveló como había sucedido. Ryūko inclusive ignoraba el aspecto que ella tuvo, ya que en su casa nunca hubo fotografías de ella. Cualquier otra persona estaría determinado a saber sobre quien eran sus progenitores, pero en el caso de Ryūko, estaba acostumbrada a las lagunas de su pasado que su padre no tenía intenciones de aclarar.

Cuando la amistad de Ryūko y Mako se volvió cada vez más fuerte, la presencia de la chica en la casa de los Mankanshoku fue más constante, lo cual desarrolló en Sakuyo un gran cariño por Ryūko, viéndola como otro de sus hijos, algo que realmente necesitaba la niña con la constante ausencia de su padre. En cuanto a Ryūko, los Mankanshoku y Kinue se habían convertido en la única y verdadera familia para ella.

Una vez que habían terminado su desayuno y se habían arreglado, los tres chicos se marcharon para sus respectivas escuelas. Mataro se separó pronto de Ryūko y Mako, una vez que se encontró con su pandilla de pequeños bandidos y corrieron en una dirección contraria a la que llevaba a su escuela.

–Creo que mamá nos ha puesto para el almuerzo algunas de sus misteriosas croquetas –comentó Mako revisando la lonchera que su madre había envuelto en un delicado pañuelo rosado –. Me pregunto cuál será el relleno de esta vez…

Ryūko no le puso mucha atención, estaba completamente absorta en su pensamientos, los cuales la habían aquejaron la noche anterior y le impidieron dormir. A pesar del apoyo de Kaneo y las palabras de ánimo de Mako, la joven estaba convencida que la situación en la que se encontraban era sería. Kiryūin Satsuki y su tropa de Honnōji habían demostrado ser una verdadera amenaza; eso no quisiera decir que no estuviera entusiasmada por enfrentarlos nuevamente. Le preocupaban sus amigos y el maldito festival de las banderas. El evento era peligroso, y aunque no le importaba quien ganara, la victoria de Naniwa Kinman sobre las demás escuelas era la única forma de asegurar la seguridad de sus amigos. Pero para llevar acabo eso, debía obtener las demás banderas y al mismo tiempo defender la suya. Resultaría ser más difícil que simplemente proteger la escuela.

–… prefiero el relleno de pulpo que el de camarón… –continuó hablando alegremente Mako sin percatarse que Ryūko no le prestaba atención.

La chica observaba en silencio sus muñecas que se encontraban vendadas. Las manos del Sangeyama Uzu se habían quedado marcadas en su piel ante su fuerte apretón. El solo recuerdo soltó una leve punzada de dolor a Ryūko. _Si no hubiera llevado a Senketsu conmigo, no lo habría logrado._ Pero a pesar de lo útil que le resultaba la compañía de su conejo mascota, Ryūko tomó la difícil decisión de no llevar a Senketsu con ella a la preparatoria en los siguientes días. En realidad fue una tarea casi imposible, ya que Senketsu estaba tan acostumbrado a seguirla, que inmediatamente la vio arreglada con su uniforme, saltó sobre su maletín listo para salir. Ryūko tuvo que hacerlo a un lado, y cuando estaba por salir por la puerta delantera de la casa, él la siguió rápidamente dando saltitos. El señor Mankanshoku tuvo que sujetar al conejo para que no siguiera a Ryūko hasta la calle, pero ella podía escuchar sus quejidos mientras se alejaba de la casa.

No había sido una decisión sencilla, pero entre los pensamientos que la agobiaron la noche anterior, la voz de Mikisugui Aikurō resonó entre ellos. Él hombre decía la verdad cuando le dijo que sus acciones podrían ser molestas para otros.

Ryūko odiaba cuando Mikisugui tenía razón.

Ya había metido a Kaneo en muchos problemas después de la pelea, no quería complicar más la situación llevando a Senketsu a la escuela, al menos por el momento. Una vez que las cosas se calmaran, volvería a llevar a su mascota a todas partes.

– ¿Qué pasa Ryūko-chan? –le preguntó Mako repentinamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ryūko alzó su mirada en su dirección y contempló la expresión preocupada de su amiga, como la gigantesca bandita que relucía en su frente.

–No es nada –respondió ella negando con la cabeza y tratando de sonreír.

– ¿Segura? –insistió Mako tomándola de la mano –. Por un momento parecías preocupada.

–No es de preocuparse –dijo Ryūko forzando más su sonrisa y correspondiendo el apretón de manos –. Es algo que puedo manejar.

–Está bien –Mako le regresó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –. Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela Ryūko-chan.

Sin soltarla de la mano, Mako aceleró el paso arrastrando a Ryūko consigo. Una costumbre que tenía desde niña. Finalmente la dejo ir cuando llegaron a la entrada amurallada de la preparatoria.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al encontrarse con un grupo de obreros que trabajaban en la fachada del edificio. Por todos lados había materiales para la obra de construcción y herramientas de todo tipo de forma y tamaño. Inclusive un camión mesclador de concreto se encontraba estacionado en la calle contraria a la escuela.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? –se preguntó Ryūko examinando los alrededores y sin ver a ningún compañero alumno.

– ¡Eso va a la derecha! –las chicas escucharon repentinamente la voz de Takarada Kaneo intensificada por un megáfono –. ¡No! ¡Esa pared va de rojo! ¡Y tú, no te pago por dormir!

El chico se encontraba en medio de la explanada frente al edificio, sacudiendo unos planos enrollados en una mano y alto-parlante en la otra, mientras gritaba órdenes a los obreros. Sobre su clásico disfraz excéntrico llevaba puesto un chaleco de seguridad y casco.

–Kaneo ¿Qué carajos es todo esto? –le preguntó Ryūko acercándose a él junto con Mako.

– ¿Ryūko? ¿Mako? –dijo él sorprendido –. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso no ven que se está llevando a cabo la obra de reconstrucción?

– ¿Reconstrucción? –balbuceó Ryūko –. ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Qué hay de los alumnos?

–Ryūko, las clases se suspendieron por la construcción –le respondió el chico pelirrojo golpeándola levemente en el tope de la cabeza con los planos.

Ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos como platos antes de exclamar sonoramente:

– ¡¿EH?!

– ¿Es qué no se enteraron? –les preguntó Kaneo con la manos en la cintura.

Mako negó fervientemente la cabeza.

– ¿Quién era el encargado de dar el aviso? –preguntó Ryūko un poco molesta.

–La directora tomó la función de informar a todo el alumnado que se suspenderían las clases.

Por unos breves segundos los tres chicos se miraron en silencio, luego soltaron un suspiro en resignación. Al parecer la directora seguía rencorosa con ellos por los sucesos del día anterior.

–Que se le va hacer –soltó Ryūko en resignación cruzando los brazos

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo será? –preguntó Mako.

– Una semana –contestó el joven pelirrojo señalando a los trabajadores detrás de él con el pulgar –, al menos por todo los arreglos exteriores.

– ¡Toda una semana! –soltaron la dos chicas en sorpresa, pero luego se miraron la una a la otra con una gran sonrisa –. ¡Toda una semana! –exclamaron entusiasmadas chocando las manos.

–Bien por ustedes –se quejó Kaneo haciendo una mueca y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –. Yo por mientras tengo que quedarme aquí a vigilar la construcción. Esta gente es tan tramposa, que esperan el momento en que me distraiga para… ¡Hey! ¡¿Que te dije sobre dormir en el trabajo?! –agregó repentinamente al ver la pereza de algunos de los obreros. Marchó hasta ellos para gritarles en persona, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

–Ahora –murmuró Mako mientras contemplaba a Takarada gritar y hacer un berrinche frente a los trabajadores –. ¿Qué haremos Ryūko-chan?

Varias posibilidad pasaron por la mente de Ryūko, las opciones eran infinitas. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, unos pasos detrás de ellas revelaron la presencia de una tercera persona.

–Disculpen – dijo una leve voz femenina. Las chicas se volvieron para encontrarse con una joven de su edad, con lente y que llevaba el mismo uniforme morado que ellas –. Ohayou, hoy es mi primer día, me transfirieron desde el Okinawa.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ohayou! –respondió Mako regresándole el respetuoso saludo –. ¡Tu primer día! ¡Qué emocionante! Pero por desgracia… –la simpática sonrisa de la chica del pelo castaño desapareció indicando a la gente que trabajaba en la fachada de la escuela.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó la recién llegada mirando con extrañeza el edificio.

–Una batalla –contestó Ryūko con indiferencia cruzando los brazos –. Nada fuera de lo común.

– ¡Ryūko-chan! –la regañó Mako al darse cuenta que la chica nueva daba un respingo ante sus frías palabras –. No seas así. No te preocupes, Ryūko-chan no es mala, solo da miedo al principio. –agregó sacudiendo su mano frente a la chica de lentes para calmarla –. Por el momento la preparatoria está cerrada por la reconstrucción, pero podemos mostrarte el resto si quieres.

– ¿En serio? –dijo la nueva con una tímida sonrisa –. ¿Harían eso por mí?

–Claro, para eso son las amigas –respondió Mako colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de la joven nueva con suma confianza. Ryūko soltó un leve gruñido. A diferencia de Mako, la chica morena no era tan buena para convivir con los desconocidos –. Por cierto, mi nombre es Mankanshoku Mako y ella es Matoi Ryūko.

–Mucho gusto, Mako… Ryūko… mi nombre es Ōgure Maiko.

* * *

Si pensaban que la pelea fue el primer paso para que Ryuko odie a Satsuki, se equivocan. Este es el primer paso. Ya verán que sucede.

Y sin no se han dado cuenta, hasta el momento solo han pasado dos días en esta historia y este capítulo es el inicio del tercero. Recuerden que empezó a una semana del cumpleaños de Satsuki, así que aún falta un poco para la verdad.

Por último, gracias a todos los que leen este fic. Su constante apoyo me motiva a seguir escribiendo.


	18. Lo que yo quiero

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Lo que yo quiero

Había sido una hermosa tarde de verano. Satsuki practicaba en el jardín de la mansión Kiryūin los nuevos movimientos de la espada que había aprendido con su instructor de kendo. La jovencita sacudía la shinai una y otra vez, dejando escapar de sus labios el nombre del movimiento. A su lado, el instructor la observaba su gran progreso. No hacía más de una semana que Satsuki había tomado por primera vez la espada de madera y ya la manejaba casi como un estudiante avanzado. La niña de tan solo once años era todo un prodigio como se rumoreaba.

La práctica se extendió durante horas, en las cuales, Satsuki se negó a tomar descansos. Comenzaba el atardecer cuando el instructor pensó que era buen momento para terminar por ese día. Estaba por pedirle a la joven que se detuviera, cuando su madre, Kiryūin Ragyo hizo su aparición en el jardín.

–Konnichiwa, Watanabe-sensei –dijo la mujer endulzando su voz. Tanto la hija como el instructor se volvieron para saludarla.

–Konnichiwa, okaasan.

–Konnichiwa, Ragyo-sama –dijo el hombre con una descarada sonrisa mientras sus ojos subía y bajaban por el cuerpo de la madre sin disimulo. Ragyo disfrutó ese coqueteo, como había disfrutado las habilidades del instructor en el colchón.

– ¿Cómo va mi pequeña, Satsuki? –agregó acercándose a su hija y posando su mano sobre el tope de su cabeza.

–Excelente –dijo el instructor sin mentir –. Es una estupenda alumna.

– ¿Has dado todo de ti, corazón? –le preguntó ahora a la niña deslizando su mano desde el tope de la cabeza de Satsuki hasta su babilla, forzándola a alzar la mirada a ella.

–Sí, okaasan –respondió Satsuki con seriedad mirando directamente a los hermosos ojos de su madre.

Por unos segundos se miraron en silencio, como si Ragyo quisiera devorar el alma de Satsuki con la mirada y la niña se defendiera con la suya.

–Creo que ha sido una práctica excelente la de hoy –interrumpió el instructor a madre e hija sin percatarse de la batalla que se libraba entre ambas –. Terminaremos por ahora, pero mañana seguiremos con unos movimientos más avanzados.

–Hai, sensei –dijo Satsuki apartando la vista de su madre.

–Es mejor que me retire –agregó el hombre inclinándose en una reverencia –. Ragyo-sama. Satsuki-sama.

El instructor puso su shinai sobre los hombros listo para retirarse, cuando Ragyo lo detuvo sujetándolo del codo.

–Watanabe-sensei –lo llamó la mujer con un seductor tono de voz –. Antes que se vaya, me gustaría informarle que hay unos problemas con la información que… me proporcionó el día en que lo contrate. Creo que será necesario que lo entreviste de nuevo… solo, para estar convencida de sus… habilidades.

La cara de instructor cambio de una expresión de sorpresa, a una mirada cómplice.

–Cuándo usted desee, Ragyo-sama.

–Perfecto –agregó la mujer recorriendo su dedo índice por el musculoso pecho descubierto del instructor por la yukata semi-abierta –. Yo me pondré en contacto con usted.

Satsuki miró a ambos adultos en silencio sin cambiar su semblante de seriedad, pero dentro de ella ardía una furia contra su madre y su sensei. No hubiera sido necesario tantos falsos diálogos, ella sabía a la perfección que su madre se había acostado con su instructor y que pretendía hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando el hombre finalmente dejó de coquetear y se marchó, Ragyo desistió de morder la uña de su dedo pulgar para volverse hacia Satsuki.

– ¿Adivina qué, querida?

– ¿Okaasan?

–Al darme cuenta de tus magníficos avances en el kendo –le informó la mujer inclinándose hacia ella para que los rostros de ambas quedaran a la misma altura –, decidí inscribirte en una competencia que iniciara la próxima semana.

Satsuki no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara su sorpresa ante esa revelación. _¡¿Competir?! ¡Si tan solo tenía una semana desde que inició a practicar el kendo! _

–O-okaasan –balbuceó Satsuki impactada –. No… no, creo estar lista… para competir.

La sonrisa de Ragyo desapareció de inmediato y su mirada se endureció. Extendió su mano hacia su hija y la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

– ¡No! –dijo ella tajantemente –. ¡No solo vas a competir, también vas a ganar!

– ¡Pero… pero okaasan, eso es imposible! –soltó Satsuki con vehemencia ante tal injusticia –. ¡¿Cómo voy a ganar contra estudiantes más avanzados?!

– ¡Porque yo lo digo! –insistió Ragyo con fuerza enderezándose toda su altura –. Tú eres mi hija, llevas mi sangre en tus venas; no hay nada imposible para nosotras. Recuerda Satsuki ¡No existe nadie mejor que nosotras! Hazle caso a tu madre, yo siempre sabré que es lo mejor para ti.

–Pero…

– ¿Acaso estas dudando de mis palabras?... Satsuki. ¿No recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que no hiciste caso a lo que yo dije?... ¡Dime que paso!

–Okaasan.

– ¡DIME QUE PASO!

–Ryūko falleció –contestó la niña bajando la mirada con dolor.

– ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche –dijo la mujer fingiendo sordera mientras trataba de no revelar una sonrisa.

– ¡Ryūko falleció!

– ¡Exacto! ¡Tu hermana murió! ¿Y por qué paso eso? ¡Porque tú y tu padre no obedecieron mis órdenes! Si no hubieras insistido en llevar a tu hermana al jardín, ella seguiría con vida y con nosotros. Tu padre se equivocó al hacerte caso; fue por eso que no pudo soportar la culpa y nos abandonó. ¡Tú te equivocaste! ¡Él se equivocó! Así que ¿quien tenía razón después de todo?

–Tú, okaasan –dijo Satsuki con la mirada baja tratando de mostrar la lagrimas que trataban de escapar de sus ojos.

–Como siempre –se vanaglorió Ragyo del sufrimiento de su hija retocando los mechones de su cabello con sus dedos –. Entonces, si digo que mi hija entrará a una competencia de kendo y ganará ¿eso quiere decir? –continuó de nuevo bajando su rostro a la altura del de Satsuki.

–Que no dejaré de practicar, okaasan –contestó la niña apretando los puños.

–Correcto –sentenció la madre con dureza antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a la mansión –. Más vale que comiences de una vez, no mi deseo que mi hija sea otra jovencita común y corriente –su voz fue reduciendo de intensidad mientras se alejaba, que no esperaba que Satsuki escuchara sus últimas palabras –: o defectuosa.

Pero las palabras si alcanzaron los oídos de Satsuki provocando tremenda impresión en niña, que aún después de varios años, el recuerdo en sus sueños la levantó de golpe de su cama.

Despertó en la oscuridad matutina de su habitación. La noche anterior había llegado muy tarde a la mansión para evitar encontrarse con alguien despierto, pero se sentía tan agotada, que no alcanzó a desvestirse completamente. Durmió en su ropa interior, con el cabello enredado, sobre las colchas y abrazando el antiguo conejo de peluche de Ryūko.

Satsuki se levantó de entre las almohadas mareada y con un desagradable sabor en la boca, ni siquiera había llegado a lavarse los dientes.

–Tienes un horrible aspecto, oneesan. ¿No dormiste bien?

La joven dio un respingó cuando halló a Nui sentada en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Satsuki conteniendo el fastidio de ver a la jovencita rubia en su habitación.

– ¿Yo? –soltó Nui con una gran sonrisa oprimiendo un libro contra su pecho –. Solo quería ver como estabas ¿Acaso es muy extraño que quiera ver a mi querida oneesan? Anoche llegaste muy tarde, ni siquiera los sirvientes están seguros a qué horas fue. ¿O tal vez no querías que alguien te descubriera? Y… ¿Por qué sería eso?

Satsuki simplemente frunció el ceño sin contestar ninguna de las preguntas. Nui no dejaba de sonreír, estaba convencida que había atrapado a su hermana en un punto sin salida. Pero antes que continuara insistiendo con su interrogatorio, Satsuki se percató que la joven rubia no llevaba en sus brazos un libro, en lugar de eso se trataba de su álbum de fotografías que guardaba celosamente.

Ante la sorpresa de Nui, Satsuki se abalanzó hacia ella con una cara de pocos amigos, le arrebató el álbum de sus manos y lo guardó de nuevo en el cajón junto con el peluche de Ryūko.

– ¡No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas! –la amenazó señalándola con el dedo índice.

–Huy, no es para reacciones así –se quejo Nui haciendo un puchero –. No hay nada de malo que quiera ver unas fotografías, en especial cuando son tan importantes para ti. Que por cierto, ¿por qué las escondes en un cajón?

–Deja. De. Interrogarme –le soltó Satsuki pausadamente, presionando su frente contra la de su imooto y mirándola directamente a los ojos con furia.

– ¿Interrogarte? No te estoy interrogando. Solo pregunto casualmente algunos tópicos sobre tu día. ¿Acaso eso tiene algo de malo? ¿No puedo preguntar nada sobre tu vida? Porque hasta el momento parece que estas guardando algunos secretos que no deseas que nadie se entere… o tal vez alguien en especial, como okaasan.

– ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

– ¿Y qué te he dicho yo? Solo quiero saber de ti; aunque parece que lo dudas. Yo te amo y me preocupo por ti.

Satsuki no pudo evitar soltar una risita sarcástica. Nui era la jovencita más superficial y narcisista que existía en el mundo, era dudoso que contara con verdaderos sentimiento.

–Tú no puedes amar –la sentención Satsuki con frialdad.

– ¡Que cosas tan feas dices! –se quejo Nui cruzando las piernas y los brazos –. Claro que amo muchas cosas: amo mis vestidos, amos mis flores, amo el rojo, amo a okaasan y te amo a ti.

–No hables de cosas que no comprendes…

– ¿Dudas de mi amor por ti? Yo te he amado demasiado toda mi vida, mucho más de lo que pudo amarte Ryūko en la suya. Aunque la de ella fue muy corta.

Satsuki no pudo más. Completamente furiosa, tomó a Nui del brazo y la obligó a levantarse de la cama. La arrastró por la habitación hasta la puerta y la arrojó fuera, mientras la chica rubia se quejaba que las manos de Satsuki la estaban lastimando. Por último y sin decir más, le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándola indignada y asustada, en el largo y solitario pasillo.

– ¿Oneesan? –la llamó Nui golpeando la puerta con los nudillos –. ¿Satsuki? ¡Satsuki! –insistió golpeando la puerta con ambos puños y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de su golpes.

Su hermana la ignoró por completo, a pesar de que Nui permaneció casi diez minutos seguidos llamando a la puerta como frenética. Finalmente se rindió, y regresó a su habitación dando brinquitos contrariamente de estar furiosa.

–No es justo que me trate así –continuó quejándose aunque nadie escuchaba sus palabras –. Yo me preocupo por ella porque arriba tarde en la noche, y lo que me gano es que me saque a patadas de su habitación. ¿Cómo puede decir que no la amo de verdad?

En la peculiar mente de Nui, la extraña obsesión que tenía por Satsuki podía ser considerado como amor. Estaba obsesionada por ella. Pero Satsuki mostraba más interés por un fantasma, que por su hermana que estaba con vida. Nui odiaba estar constantemente peleando con el recuerdo de Ryūko por el corazón de Satsuki, que había momentos, que agradecía a Dios que estuviera muerta.

Muchas veces se preguntaba, porque Satsuki prefería a Ryūko sobre ella. La única conclusión a la que llegaba era porque Satsuki y Ryūko eran hermanas fraternas, mientras que ella solo era una media hermana. Nui desde que tenía conocimiento, estuvo consiente que su padre no era el mismo que el de Satsuki. Pocos recuerdos tenía de esposo de su madre y muchos menos tenía de su propio padre. Pero ella no necesitaba figura paterna, con su progenitora tenía suficiente. Lo único que le hacía falta era el corazón de Satsuki.

–Voy a descubrir todos tus secretos, Satsuki. Y cuando lo haga, no tendrás más remedio que amarme.

* * *

Este si me gustó mucho, así que probablemente tenga algo mal. Jejeje

Justamente este capítulo lo terminé antes de ver la OVA, solo que me faltó editarlo un poco.

A pesar que en fic, Ragyo no es la perra sicópata, megalómana y abusadora sexual, sigue siendo una desgraciada. Pero claro, no deja de ser ¡Fabulosa!... es un sentimiento de encontrado con esa mujer: es un personaje muy completo e increíble, pero la odias por todo lo que hace.

Por cierto, me di un tiempo para dibujar a Ryuko y su familia de kamuis de mi otro fic. La imagen está disponible tanto en mi página de DeviantArt como Tumblr.

Saludos.


	19. Amistad

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

**Noticia: tengo malas y buenas noticias. Primero la mala, me iré por una semana a muestrear al centro del país por lo cual no abra capitulo nuevo en todo ese tiempo (es una lástima porque ya tengo planeado el siguiente). Y la buena, para compensar aquí les dejo un capitulo largo para que se entretengan por mientras. Nos vemos en una semana.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Amistad

El mayor daño que había adquirido Naniwa kinman durante el ataque de Honnōji se había concentrado principalmente en el perímetro externo de la estructura principal, por lo cual la mayoría de la escuela se encontraba en buen estado; Mako y Ryūko no tuvieron problemas en guiar a la chica nueva por los desolados pasillos del instituto. Le mostraron las aulas, la sala del consejo escolar, el comedor y las canchas de tenis.

Mako le expresaba alegremente una detallada explicación de cada mínimo rincón de la escuela. Ryūko por su parte, se mantuvo al margen; su personalidad precavida y poco social le dictaminaba no fiarse con tanta facilidad de la chica nueva. Cuando finalmente terminaron el recorrido, se quedaron en el gimnasio, ya que a Ryūko le nació la repentina necesidad de entrenar un poco; estaba ansiosa por verificar que las nuevas heridas en sus brazos no entorpecieran su habilidad con la espada.

Ōgure Maiko observaba con sorpresa la impresionante capacidad de Matoi Ryūko para maniobrar la espada. Tanto ella, como Mako permanecieron sentadas en las gradas del gimnasio mientras Ryūko practicaba con destreza sus movimientos, a pesar de la hakama de mayor tamaño para ella que llevaba puesta.

–Matoi-san es increíble –murmuró la chica nueva sin apartar la vista de la joven que entrenaba.

–Así es –le aseguró Mako muy sonriente –. No hay nadie que pueda rivalizar con Ryūko-chan. Ella es muy fuerte y ágil, además tiene la determinación de continuar luchando sin importar lo difícil de la situación en que se encuentre. Posee un espíritu inquebrantable y un temple de acero.

–Wow, Mako -san. Eso si es toda una descripción.

–Es la pura verdad, ya que para mí sería imposible mentir sobre Ryūko-chan. Fue ella la que venció a los invasores de Honnōji y sin ayuda.

– ¿E-es enserio? –exclamó Maiko sorprendida dando un brinquito en su asiento –. Realmente Matoi-san no tiene igual.

Mako asintió en silencio pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Mako –la llamó Maiko un poco apenada –. No quiero ser… no quiero causar inconveniente, pero… ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

–No, no es inconveniente –dijo Mako sacudiendo su mano como si ahuyentara un mosquito –, puedes preguntarme los que quieras, mientras no sea sobre matemáticas.

Maiko rió por de bajo antes de comenzar su repentino interrogatorio:

– Por lo que veo conoces muy bien a Matoi-san…

–Claro que sí. Somos lo que los norteamericanos llaman "BFF", las mejores amigas del mundo.

– ¿La conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

–Desde que éramos muy pequeñas. Cuando nos conocimos, ella me rescató de unos niños abusivos; aunque en un principio me dio miedo, pronto me di cuenta que era maravillosa persona con un buen corazón y solo que algo diferente a los demás. Por eso mucha gente la rechaza y la evita, y si yo no fuera su amiga, Ryūko-chan sería una chica muy solitaria. Pero eso nunca pasara, porque yo siempre estaré a su lado.

˃˃Fuimos a la misma primaria y secundaria aunque su padre quería mandarla a unas prestigiosas escuelas en Kanto, pero ella se negó y prefirió asistir junto conmigo a pesar de que eran escuelas más simples. Ryūko siempre ha estado a mi lado y me protege, y yo permanezco a su lado porque ese mi lugar. La conozco como mi mano y se todo lo que pueda pasar por su cabeza. Incluso a veces trata de engañarme cuando algo le preocupa, pero yo me doy cuenta; nunca se lo digo, pero tampoco la abandono.

Ante aquella cálida explicación, Maiko sonrió con ternura y entrecerró la mirada al dirigirse a Mako.

–Suena maravilloso una amistad como esa – dijo la chica con lente casi en susurró haciendo que Mako perdiera su sonrisa por unos segundo –. Desearía tener algo así.

– ¿Acaso eres una chica solitaria, Maiko-chan? –le preguntó Mako con simpatía.

–Siempre lo he sido –comenzó a contar Maiko con su vista fija en sus zapatos y sus dedos entre cruzados sobre su regazo –. No tengo hermanos, son muy pocos mis primos y rara vez los veo. Mis padres siempre están muy ocupados para ponerme atención. La carrera de mi padre lo es todo para él y mi madre solo se dedica a vanagloriarlo. Es por eso que me enfocado solo a la escuela y a las computadoras, que se me da fácilmente. No tengo amigos y rara vez platico con extraños, lo que hace curioso que esté aquí hablando de esto contigo.

Mako negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

–No debes de preocuparte por eso–dijo la chica de pelo castaño recobrando su sonrisa y tomando las manos de Maiko entre las suyas –, tenemos unas pocas horas de conocernos y ya siento que eres una buena amiga.

– ¿En serio? –soltó la nueva con una gran sonrisa y correspondiendo el apretón de manos –. Arigatou, Mako-san.

Ambas chicas sonrieron alegremente por unos instantes antes que un fuerte grito las distrajera:

– ¡Maldita porquería de mierda! ¡Púdrete en el infierno!

– ¡¿Qué sucede, Ryūko-chan?! –Mako se levantó de un brinco de su asiento al escuchar el grito de su amiga.

– ¡Este montón de basura sigue cayéndose! –le contestó Ryūko desde el centro del gimnasio, mientras se reacomodaba la ropa de mayor talla para ella, que se deslizaba constantemente de sus hombros.

Mako cerró los ojos y apretó la boca tratando de pensar en una solución, y como si un foco se encendiera en su cabeza, dio un brinco alzando los brazos. Bajo corriendo las gradas ante la sorpresa de Maiko y rápidamente llegó a un lado de su mejor amiga. Con una larga cinta de tela roja, ató los hombros de Ryūko por detrás en una gran cruz, sujetando así la ropa caediza.

–Listo –dijo airosa con las manos en la cintura.

–Arigatou –le agradeció Ryūko mirándola de soslayo –, pero era necesario un moño tan grande –agregó indicando su espalda donde el nudo que sujetaba la cinta había sido atada con un esponjoso moño.

Mako solo contestó sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo a su amiga. Sin más remedio, Ryūko soltó un suspiro y reanudó su entrenamiento. Su amiga la contempló sonriente por un momento antes de regresar a las gradas junto con Maiko.

–Siempre trato de ayudar en lo que pueda –dijo Mako una vez que tomó nuevamente asiento.

–Matoi-san debe de ser muy afortunada de tenerte de amiga –dijo Maiko con una leve sonrisa –, y por sus habilidades físicas, me imagino que muchos equipos escolares han de querer que forme parte de sus grupos.

El comentario provocó que el semblante de Mako perdiera su jovialidad y negara con la cabeza.

–Nadie quiere que Ryūko sea parte de su equipo, la mayoría le tienen miedo. Además Ryūko- chan tiene su propia opinión sobre los grupos escolares.

– ¿Y cuál es?

–Bueno… –dijo Mako nerviosa y sonrojada, rascándose la nunca –. No son palabras que me atreva a pronunciar.

–Y ¿qué hay de ti Mako-san? ¿Estás en algún equipo?

–No soy lo suficientemente buena para ser miembro de algún equipo, pero soy suplente del equipo de tenis. La mayor parte del tiempo estoy organizando el material en el almacén, pero eso me da oportunidad de tomarme una siesta a la mitad de la clase de deportes.

La gran alegría que demostraba Mako, provocó que la chica nueva no pudiera evitar imaginársela recostada en medio del almacén, sobre las colchas de gimnasia, profundamente dormida. Realmente le estaba costando en comprender la fuerte amistad que parecía existir entre las dos chicas de tan distintas personalidades.

–Mako-san ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta? – dijo Maiko con curiosidad.

–Ya te había dicho tontita que puedes preguntar los que quieras.

–Sí, claro. Bueno, lo que quiero preguntarte es… ¿Por qué Matoi-san lleva un mechón rojo en su copetillo?

–A-ah… bien, esa es una pregunta algo personal –dijo Mako algo nerviosa rascándose una de sus mejillas con el dedo índice. Su rostro demostró su incomodidad ante la pregunta que parecía la menos personal de todas las que le había hecho Maiko hasta el momento –. Sé que te prometí contestarte cualquier pregunta, pero… –en su duda, Mako tomó las manos de la chica de lentes y aproximó su rostro al de ella, quedando por unos leves centímetros separadas la una de la otra –. Si te lo digo, me prometes no contárselo a nadie. ¡A nadie!

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Te lo prometo! –contestó Maiko casi en pánico ante la mirada penetrante y desquiciada que le lanzaba Mako.

–Muy bien –soltó la chica del cabello castaño cambiando radicalmente su actitud y postura –, te lo contaré. Hace un año, Ryūko-chan tuvo la idea de pintar su cabello a rojo fuego, pero no tenía experiencia en eso, así que me pidió ayuda, pero se le olvidó que yo también no sabía nada de pintar el cabello. A pesar de que seguimos el instructivo, fue un desastre total y el cabello de Ryūko-chan terminó con mechones rojos disparejos por todo su cabello. Además los olores del tinte me marearon y creo que me desmayé por un momento. Cuando desperté, Ryūko-chan estaba en completo pánico y fuimos corriendo a la tienda a encontrar un producto para remediarlo. Por la vergüenza Ryūko-chan tuvo que disfrazarse para poder salir a la calle.

˃˃En fin, conseguimos otro tinte del color original del cabello de Ryūko para cubrir el error, pero cuando regresamos a su casa Kinue-chan había llegado y descubierto el desastre que dejamos en el baño. Kinue-chan es como la hermana mayor de Ryūko, y en lugar de enojarse, se rió de todo lo que habíamos pasado. Ella nos ayudó a teñir correctamente el cabello de Ryūko-chan, pero le dejo ese mechoncito rojo en su copete.

–"Te queda muy bien" –fue lo que dijo Kinue con una enorme sonrisa.

–Desde ese día Ryūko-chan conserva ese mechón rojo –continuó Mako alegremente y levemente sonrojada –. Se lo tiñe constantemente para mantenerlo así. Ryūko-chan no se lo dice a nadie, pero ella admira mucho a Kinue-chan y a veces trata de imitarla sin darse cuenta. Su chamarra favorita es muy similar al suéter que Kinue tiene de la universidad y su corte de cabello es igual que el de Kinue.

–Debe de quererla mucho –comentó Maiko.

–Así es.

–Arigatou, Mako-san –le agradeció Maiko con una sonrisa tímida –, por tener la confianza de contarme todo esto.

–No hay de que –respondió Mako devolviéndole la sonrisa –, tú me agradas mucho, Maiko-chan.

– ¿De qué tanto hablan? –dijo Ryūko sorprendiendo a ambas jovencitas que permanecían sentadas en las gradas.

– ¡Nada! –se apresuraron en responder amabas al preocuparse de verse descubiertas.

–Sí, claro –masculló Ryūko con incredulidad entrecerrando la mirada –. Bueno, he terminado aquí. ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo?

– ¡Sí! –exclamó Mako emocionada dando un brinco –. Vamos Maiko-chan, es hora de ir a divertirnos –agregó la chica extendiendo su mano a la joven nueva, que la aceptó con un poco de timidez.

Las tres chicas abandonaron la escuela para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad de Osaka. Mako estaba muy emocionada ya que el primer punto de la ciudad que visitaron fue el distrito comercial. Ambos lados de la calle estaban ocupados por una gran variedad de locales y tiendas. Comida, golosinerías, tiendas de ropa, zapaterías, revistarías, tienda de helados, todo lo que una adolecente hiperactiva como Mako pudiera soñar.

Visitaron primero las tiendas de ropas y Mako obligó, tanto a Ryūko como Maiko, a probarse diferentes atuendos; después en la zapatería se pusieron los zapatos con tacones más altos que pudieron soportar, sacando de quicio al vendedor cuando este se dio cuenta que no comprarían nada. Para terminar con la ropa, Mako quiso meter a Ryūko en una tienda de novias, pero esta se reusó asegurándole que primero se volvería loca antes de probarse un vestido de novia.

Siguieron con varios puestos ambulantes de bocadillos tradicionales donde Mako se llenó hasta reventar. Compraron croquetas de pulpo, onigiris, nigiri sushi y tori kaarage; Maiko fue muy amable en invitar la comida de todas.

Después de la comilona, las chicas decidieron que era hora de divertirse y entraron en un árcade. Las estrambóticas y los sonidos potentes provenientes de las diferentes maquinas de videojuegos provocó la euforia en las tres jóvenes. Mako pasó un par de horas brincando en los juegos de baile, no poseía la gracia para hacerlo bien, por lo cual las otras dos chicas tuvieron que retirarla a la fuerza para que otros jóvenes más habilidosos pudieran jugar. Ryūko por su parte venció a los más adiestrados jugadores en juegos de pelea y llegó a las rondas finales en los simuladores de disparo. Y Maiko sorprendió a Ryūko con su increíble habilidad para conducir en los juegos de carrera; para ese punto, la chica nueva se había ganado el respeto de la joven problemática. Por último y con mayor confianza entre ellas, las chicas se tomaron unas cuantas fotografías graciosas las tres juntas en el fotomatón. Cada una se apropió de las que más les gustaron.

Cuando salieron de árcade era el atardecer y decidieron tomar un postre en una linda casa del té con estilo europeo. Tantas emociones con los videojuegos provocó que sus niveles de azúcar bajara y pronto lo recuperaron comiendo pasteles, crepas y bebidas endulzantes. Al terminar su merienda, se encontraban adormiladas por los dulces sabores y olores de los pasteles, pero la noche finalmente había caído y era hora de regresar a casa.

Comenzaron el largo camino a sus respectivos hogares por la avenida principal, cuando el teléfono de Maiko comenzó a sonar.

–Moushi moushi –dijo la joven de lentes al colocarse el auricular a su oído –. Ah… okaasan. Sí, claro… como usted diga. Ahora mismo voy allá. Sayonara.

– ¿Era tu madre? –preguntó Mako con curiosidad.

–Así es –respondió Maiko guardando su teléfono en su maletín –. Quiere que la vea a unas cuadras de aquí.

–Eso quiere decir que aquí nos separamos –añadió Ryūko dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba.

Mako soltó un gemido de tristeza antes de sacudirse decepcionada.

– ¡No quiero que acabe este día! –siguió quejándose la chica.

–Está bien, Mako-san –dijo Maiko con una leve sonrisa –. Mañana seguimos sin tener clases, podríamos repetir el día…

Antes de que la chica pudiera terminar la frase, Mako dio un saltó sorpresa y se colgó del cuello de Maiko mientras chillaba de alegría.

– ¡Por favor Mako-san! –gemía la nueva tratándose de soltarse del abrazo de Mako –. ¡Contrólese!

–Pides lo imposible –comentó Ryūko entre risitas y cruzando los brazos –. Es como pedirle a un pez que deje de nadar o a un pájaro que no levante el vuelo.

– ¡¿Nos veremos mañana Maiko-chan?! –le preguntó Mako a la joven de lentes recobrando la compostura –. ¿Tú qué dices, Ryūko-chan?

Las otras dos chicas asintieron con una sonrisa alegrando el corazón de Mako.

– ¡Entonces mañana nos veremos aquí de nuevo para ir a pasear! –la chica soltó un brinco jovial antes de marchase junto con Ryūko en dirección a su casa. Poco a poco las dos jóvenes se alejaron de la esquina donde habían dejado a Maiko, mientras sacudían sus manos en despedida.

Cuando finalmente desaparecieron de la vista de la chica nueva, esta dio media vuelta y se encaminó a un parque público cercano. Maiko se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó a balancearse en lo que esperaba en silencio. Tan solo unos minutos después, un cadillac convertible rosada se estacionó en la acera junto al parque.

–Tardó más de lo que dijo –murmuró Maiko aproximándose al vehículo y dirigiéndose al conductor –, Gamagōri -sempai.

En el asiento delantero del coche se encontraba el presidente del comité disciplinario de Honnōji y en el asiento del pasajero iba Inumuta Hōka. Ambos jóvenes vestían ropa casual y le dirigieron una mirada helada a la chica de lente.

– ¿Okaasa? –preguntó Gamagōri haciendo referencia a la forma en que la chica lo llamó durante la llamada telefónica.

–Tenía que despistar de alguna manera –confesó Maiko con una sonrisa perversa y picara, abandonando su falso aspecto de chica buena y desorientada. La joven de lentes era miembro del comité disciplinario de Honnōji, pero tenía una categoría baja ya que no era una persona de fiar. La principal función de Maiko era introducirse en los grupos sociales de la escuela y descubrir los secretos de los alumnos. Ella era muy buena en ello, y se había ganado una fama por lo mismo. Para los miembros del consejo, Ōgure Maiko era una persona detestable, pero preferían tenerla de su lado que en su contra.

– ¿Conseguiste tu objetivo? –le preguntó Inumuta sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de su celular.

–Claro, ese es mi trabajo –dijo ella vanagloriándose –. Lo que me sorprende que el presidente del club de informática, todo un prodigio en la computación, no haya podido obtener una información tan simple.

–Es una tarea difícil obtener información de la red sobre una persona que parece vivir en la edad de piedra –comentó Inumuta defendiendo su postura –. Matoi Ryūko no tiene blog o paginas sociales…

– ¿Intentó con un correo electrónico?

–Ya nadie usa correo electrónico.

–Usted fue el que dijo que ella vive en la edad de piedad.

Sin poder soportar la duda, Inumuta inmediatamente comenzó a navegar con su celular para descubrir que la chica de lentes tenía razón en algo que a él nunca se le ocurrió.

– ¿"Bitch_Matoi "? –soltó el joven de azul sin creer lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla.

–Es por eso que me necesitan –dijo Maiko con altanería recargándose en el cofre de carro de Gamagōri –. Porque soy capaz de descifrar como piensa la gente y engañarla.

–Ya basta de tontería, Ōgure –le soltó Gamagōri perdiendo la paciencia y deseando que la chica apartara su trasero de su auto –. ¿Cuál es la información que nos tienes? ¿Ya sabes cuál es la debilidad de Matoi?

–Es está –contestó la joven entregándole sonrientemente la fotografía que había conservado del fotomatón. En ella vio Gamagōri, a Ryūko y Maiko siendo abrazadas por una muy sonriente Mako –. Su nombre es Mankanshoku Mako y es su mejor amiga.

–No parece muy brillante –comentó Inumuta viendo sobre el hombro de Gamagōri la fotografía que sostenía en sus dedos.

–Eso no importa –agregó Maiko cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –. Estoy completamente segura que Matoi es capaz de cualquier cosa por ella. Si quieren que algo le duela, es por medio de Mankanshoku Mako.

Gamagōri permaneció silencioso por unos momentos. No estaba muy convencido del rumbo que estaba tomando la situación.

– ¿Descubriste algo más? ¿Alguna otra forma?

–Bueno… en realidad necesitaría más tiempo para averiguarlo. Me parece que también tiene una hermana mayor, pero no pregunté mucho al respecto, Mankanshoku parece la mejor opción.

–Está bien –aceptó Gamagōri con resignación –. Repórtate de inmediato con Jakuzure que te dará la siguiente parte del plan.

–Mientras que no sea otra patética historia de niña abandonada por sus padres –soltó Maiko quejándose de la ridícula cuartada que le proporcionaron.

–Esa fue mi idea –agregó Inumuta ofendido ya que se había basado en su propias experiencias.

Maiko dio un brinco y se inclinó en una desesperada reverencia.

–Lo siento, Inumuta-sempai –agregó rápidamente Maiko fingiendo estar arrepentida de sus palabras.

– ¡Déjense de tontería! –bramó Gamagōri perdiendo la paciencia –. Como ya dije, repórtate con Jakuzure, mañana mismo se efectuara la segunda parte del plan –dijo mientras encendía el motor de su auto –. Y Ōgure –la llamó antes de poner en marcha su vehículo –. No pienses en traicionar a Satsuki-sama ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Yo? ¡Nunca me atrevería! –exclamó Maiko rápidamente repitiendo su reverencia.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes creyó sus palabras. Gamagōri piso el acelerador y rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de la joven. Maiko se enderezó con lentitud en lo que las sombras abandonaban su rostro y las luces de la calle le iluminaban una sonrisa maliciosa.

– En este momento –agregó la joven con malicia y comenzando su recorrido por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

* * *

En este capítulo me enfoque más en Mako que en Ryuko, y en su ingenuidad, ahora están en problemas.

Les daré un leve adelanto del siguiente: Senketsu sufrirá el mismo terror que pasa su contraparte de uniforme de marinera en la serie. Kinue y el padre de Ryuko saldrán de nuevo. Y se dará el primer paso para descubrir un hecho del pasado de Ryuko (y no es sobre Satsuki).

Y díganme ¿Quién ya vio la ova? ¿Qué tal les pareció?

Abrazos, nos vemos.


	20. Nada es simple

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Nada es simple

–Mañana podríamos ir al parque de diversiones o al centro comercial sur –decía Mako mientras decidía las actividades del día siguiente –. ¿Tú qué piensas, Ryūko-chan?

–El parque me parece la mejor opción –contestó ella sonriéndole. aunque su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras de la noche, que levemente eran combatidas por la farolas de la calle.

Ambas chicas dieron vuelta a la última esquina antes de llegar a la casa de los Mankanshoku. Ya solo les faltaban tres casas para alcanzar su destino. Las jovencitas estaban cansadas por un día fuera de lo común, en el que se divirtieron e hicieron una nueva amistad.

– ¡Sí suena muy bien! –soltó Mako completamente emocionada, dando un brinco con cada paso–. ¡Será fantástico, comeremos algodón de dulce, subiremos a los juegos, vomitaremos y luego comeremos de nuevo! ¡No vamos a divertir mucho!

–Así es –le contestó Ryūko aunque no estaba muy segura de la parte de los vómitos. Finalmente alcanzaron la barda de madera que limitaba la casa de los Mankanshoku de sus vecinos y ambas chicas pudieron percibir uno leves quejidos provenientes del patio de la casa.

– ¿Eh? –murmuró Mako al captar los raros ruidos.

– ¿Qué será eso? –masculló Ryūko pasando la entrada principal de la casa pero no entrando al raido edificio, rodeó junto con Mako la vivienda llegando al patio trasero. Los chirridos continuaban escuchándose con mayor intensidad, unidos a unos leves susurros y chisporroteo de lo que parecía ser agua.

Prácticamente el corazón de Ryūko sale de su pecho con lo que se encontró en aquel raquítico y descuidado jardín. Mankanshoku Sakuyo estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con un gran balde de agua frente a ella donde bañaba a Senketsu a la fuerza. El conejo negro y carmesí estaba completamente aterrado, sus patitas chapoteaban el agua del balde salpicando en todas direcciones. Su único ojo estaba casi desorbitado demostrando el terror que sentía, lo cual era comprensible, ya que la dedicada ama de casa trataba de limpiarlo como si fuera una prenda de vestir.

Contemplando el horrible espectáculo estaban el esposo y el hijo de la mujer, murmurando entre ellos, y el perro de la familia corriendo en círculo alrededor.

–Oh…konnichiwa Mako, Ryūko –las saludó Sakuyo al percatarse de la presencia de las chicas –. Llegaron un poco tarde. El sol ya se ocultado.

Ryūko no dijo nada, estaba en shock.

–Es que fuimos a la zona comercial a pasear con una nueva amiga –comenzó a explicar Mako con calma –. ¡Resulta que no tendremos clases por una semana, porque otra escuela destruyó la preparatoria! –agregó muy animada.

– ¡Cielo santo! –soltó la mujer sin detener su tarea.

–Lamento escuchar eso por el joven Takarada –agregó Barazō.

–Que envidia, yo quisiera una semana libre de clases –dijo Mataro cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Senketsu siguió chillando de desesperación.

– ¡¿Qué?! –finalmente estalló Ryūko cayendo de rodillas frente al balde con agua donde la señora Mankanshoku bañaba a Senketsu.

– ¿Qué sucede, linda? –le preguntó la mujer ante la reacción de la joven.

– ¡¿Señora, qué está haciendo?! –exclamó Ryūko alterada tratando de no perderle el respeto a la madre de familia.

– ¿Esto? Quise aprovechar el tiempo para darle un baño a tu mascota. Ryūko ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo bañaste? Olía muy mal, como si su pelaje se estuviera empapado del sudor de una persona.

–Realmente le agradezco la intención, pero yo puedo hacerme cargo del resto…

– ¡No! Como estudiante, tu única obligación es la escuela. Y yo como madre de familia, debo de encargarme del cuidado de todos los seres vivientes de esta casa, inclusive las plagas. Por cierto la cena esta lista.

– ¡Sí! –gritó Mako emocionada –. Okaasan ¿qué hay de cenar?

–Es una sorpresa… –contestó la mujer con una gran sonrisa –. ¡Oi! –exclamó repentinamente cuando Senketsu finalmente se escapó de sus manos y brincó a los brazos de Ryūko. El pobre animalito aplastó su rostro contra el pecho de su dueña, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de panico.

Ryūko tomó una toalla limpia del tendedero y envolvió al su conejo en ella. Sin dirigirle la palabra a alguien, se puso de pie y entró en la casa, ante la sorpresa de la familia Mankanshoku.

– ¿Acaso hice algo para molestarla? –preguntó Sakuyo a familia con una mano en la mejilla. Ellos solo encogieron los hombros en silencio –. ¿Y ahora que haremos con toda esta agua enjabonada?

Los cuatro integrantes miraron al mismo tiempo la tina con agua, luego sus vistas se posaron en el perro de la familia, para terminar mirándose los unos a los otros. Entre todos, tomaron a Guts y los zambulleron en al agua a la fuerza, mientras este chillaba de pánico. Los Mankanshoku, felices de la vida, bañaron juntos al perro.

Dentro de la casa, Ryūko frotó con sus manos el capullo en que estaba envuelto Senketsu contra su pecho. El conejito no había parado de temblar todo el recorrido por la casa, hasta la habitación donde la familia dormía juntos.

–No volveré a dejarte solo –comentó Ryūko a su mascota. La chica se sentó en el suelo de la habitación, cruzando sus piernas, y entre ellas colocó el pequeño ovillo que era Senketsu.

Ryūko estaba un poco confundida con la situación. Sí cualquier otra persona hubiere hecho eso, sufriría toda la ira de la joven; pero la señora Mankanshoku era la única madre que conocía y sin duda, su intenciones habían sido nobles y no mal intencionadas. Ryūko estaba furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo se exigía a sí misma calma y paciencia.

Entonces su teléfono sonó. Cuando examinó el número en la pantalla, lo reconoció como el teléfono de la casa de su padre. Ryūko meditó un poco antes de contestar: una repentina llamada de su padre era completamente improbable, así que debía ser otra persona la que llamaba. Ryūko estuvo muy tentada en apagar el teléfono, pero en lugar de eso lo llevo a su oído.

– ¿Saikin dō? –dijo de mala gana a la persona al teléfono.

– ¿Ryūko? –escuchó la voz de Kinue al otro lado de la línea –. ¿Eres tú? Habla Kinue.

– ¡Kinue! –repitió Ryūko cambiando completamente su actitud. Escuchar su voz en ese momento la hacía tan feliz –. Ohayou.

– Ohayou. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

–Eh… bien –respondió Ryūko sosteniendo su celular con su hombro, mientras con sus manos frotó la cabeza de Senketsu con la toalla–, se podría decir.

–Eso no sonó muy convincente. ¿Qué has hecho?

– ¡Nada! ¿Por qué automáticamente asumes que hice algo malo?

–Porque te conozco muy bien, Ryūko. Sé que mereces el benefició de la duda pero la verdad… mejor, comienza a hablar.

Ryūko soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a relatar todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

–Ayer… me involucre en una pelea…

– ¡Ryūko!

– ¡Pero yo no la inicie! ¡Unos idiotas de otra escuela buscaron pelea en Naniwa kinman por ese estúpido festival! Lo único que hice fue defender a mis amigos.

– ¿Estás bien? –continuó preguntando Kinue pero en su voz se notaba la preocupación –. ¿Te lastimaron?

–Neh, me ha ido peor –dijo Ryūko casi con orgullo.

– ¿Los lastimaste?

–Principalmente el orgullo.

–Ryūko.

–Están bien. El mayor daño lo recibió la escuela.

– ¡¿Destruiste la escuela?!

– ¡Esa no fui yo! ¡Sigues asumiendo lo peor de mí!

–Ryūko debes de admitir que tienes todo un historial que no habla muy bien de tu persona. En este momento podría enumerarte como diez cosas que has hecho y que me vienen directo a la mente, pero seguiríamos hablando de esto toda la noche y nunca terminaríamos. ¿Alguien más salió herido? ¿Cómo están Mako y Kaneo?

–Sobrevivirán.

– ¿Cómo lo tomó la directora?

–Como siempre.

–Ryūko – Kinue volvió a llamarle la atención.

– ¡¿Qué?! –bramó Ryūko subiendo el tono de su voz. Senketsu sacó su cabeza entre los nudos de la toalla y miró a su dueña con una expresión lastimera, exigiendo más afecto –. Kaneo se ha encargado de todo como siempre, así que ¿puedes dejar de joderme por unos minutos?... por favor.

–Lo siento –escuchó que la voz de Kinue acompañada por un suspiro –. ¿Qué más sucedió?

–Como es obvio la preparatoria esta en reparación, así que por toda una semana no habrá clases. Yo y Mako tenemos planes para pasear mañana.

–Tendrás que cancelar esos planes –la voz de Kinue cambio nuevamente a un tono lastimero –. Mañana tienes cita con el médico; por ello te hablaba, para recordártelo.

– ¡Arggg! –gruñó Ryūko tomando nuevamente el teléfono con su manos. Inconscientemente hizo un puchero que era imposible de ver para Kinue –. Mierda, no es justo.

Toda su vida, Ryūko había visitado a múltiples médicos por una condición de salud que la aquejaba desde niña. Su padre la había hecho tomar muchos tratamientos, entre ellos algunos experimentales, pero viéndolo de una perspectiva más amplia, habían sido fructíferos y ahora podía vivir una vida normal, al menos en cuanto a su salud. Solo requería una que otra visita mensual de rutina, pero eso no significara que Ryūko no las odiaras.

–Estoy bien.

–Sin escusas. Hablé temprano con la señora Mankanshoku, ella va a acompañarte y asegurarse que veas al médico.

– ¡Puta madre, no quiero ir!

–Ryūko deja de maldecir.

–Pides imposible –se escuchó de fondo una voz masculina, seguido por el manotazo que le soltó la Kinue a su hermano.

– ¿Están todos en la mansión? –le preguntó Ryūko recordando el numero por el cual la habían llamado.

–Así es –dijo Kinue instintivamente rascando sus parpados –. No hemos salido en estos tres días y probablemente hoy también vamos a pasar toda la noche despiertos.

– ¿Es mucho el trabajo? –preguntó Ryūko por el auricular, su voz se había tornado triste y había razón para que lo estuviera. Entre más se prolongara el trabajo, pasaría más tiempo sin ver Kinue y no estaba entre sus opciones visitarla en la mansión de su padre.

–Algo así, pero esperamos terminar a tiempo.

–Y-y él… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Bien y ocupado –respondió Kinue sonriendo al escuchar a Ryūko preguntar por su padre. La mujer se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado, concentrado en la muestra que observaba en un microscopio –. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

El profesor Matoi inmediatamente alzó su cabeza del aparato, demostrando que había estado pendiente de la conversación, y negó fervientemente, mientras al otro lado de la línea su hija lo imitaba:

– ¡No! ¡No es necesario! ¡No quiero!

–Bien –dijo Kinue decepcionada –. Antes de colgar, quiero pedirte que no te metas en más problemas, has caso a lo que te pidan las Mankanshoku y no te escapes del médico.

–Está bien –aceptó Ryūko de mala gana.

– ¿Segura que no quieres hablar con él? –insistió Kinue esperanzada en hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero antes de que escuchara su respuesta, Mikisugi Aikurō le arrebató el teléfono de su mano.

–Ryūko-kun –dijo el hombre mientras tomaba asiento sobre el escritorio de trabajo –, apuesto que deseas hablar conmigo…

–No.

–… y que me has extrañado todo este tiempo…

– ¡No!

–… debes de estar muriendo de ganas por verme. Podría ir a buscarte y luego iríamos a tomar una malteada junto…

– ¡No, vejete!

–… luego ir al cine y terminar la cita con una acalorada sesión de besos en el sofá…

Ryūko colgó al teléfono.

Aikurō miró extrañado el aparato mientras en este sonaba la alarma de la llamada perdida. Sonrió satisfecho entregándole el teléfono a Kinue.

–No deberías molestarla tanto –lo regañó la mujer con una mirada desaprobatoria –. Te sorprendería mucho, lo interesante que puede ser tener una conversación sería con ella.

–No lo dudo –admitió Aikurō sin perder su sonrisa –. Pero no pudo.

– ¿De qué tonterías hablas? –dijo Tsumugu interrumpiendo la conversación desde el otro lado del escritorio. Todos los presentes en el laboratorio guardaron silencio, expectantes por la respuesta que podría proporcionar Mikisugi a esa pregunta.

–Es mucho más importante que siga molestándola – se justificó Aikurō guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca que llevaba puesta–, es importante que aprenda a manejar a los hombres.

– ¿Qué clase basura estad diciendo? –se quejó Kinue cruzando los brazos.

–Es transcendental que una jovencita como ella, sepa a manejar todas los mañas que puedan usar los hombres para seducirla, así se pueden prevenir tragedias.

– ¡¿Eh?! –exclamó Kinue sin creerle ni una palabra de su colega. Golpeó con las palmas de sus manos la superficie del escritorio donde habían estado trabajando todo el día –. Esa son boberías.

– ¿Así? –dijo Aikurō y se volvió al profesor Matoi que había vuelto a enfocar su vista al microscopio –. Profesor, dígame que prefiere: ¿Qué nuevamente la policía aparezca en la puerta con la noticia que Ryūko golpeó a un chico o qué se entere que el muchacho la ha embarazado?

–Mil veces la policía –contestó el hombre sin duda y sin aparta la vista en lo que estaba trabajando.

– ¡¿Qué?! –soltó Kinue incrédula –. ¡No puedo creer que usted se ponga de lado de Aikurō en eso!

El hombre se enderezó para dirigirle una mirada profunda a su joven asistente.

–Kinue, tal vez la relación entre yo y Ryūko no sea muy buena, pero comparto el mismo sentimiento que todo padre siente por su hija sobre ese tema. No me gusta que combata con otros chicos y se meta en problemas, pero siempre preferiré que Ryūko se pelee con los muchachos a que pierda la virginidad.

Los tres hombres en el laboratorio asintieron en silencio aprobatoriamente las palabras del profesor.

–Ustedes son horribles –los riñó la mujer con una mirada desaprobatoria.

* * *

He regresado! Y en forma de ficha!

Todo salió casi estupendo en el viaje y ya tenemos a los animales para el biotero. Tlaxcala es un lugar hermoso y muy tranquilo, me gustaría regresar pero en unas vacaciones.

Este capítulo abre la puerta a la futura explicación de cómo Ryuko mejoró de salud. Un detallito que se me paso en el capitulo pasado fue explicar que mi versión de Kinue para este fic está basada en un comentario que leí por ahí en un blog, que Kinue es como una versión crecida de Ryuko.

Por ahí leí que alguien me preguntó que tal me pareció la OVA: en realidad me sorprendió como siempre la capacidad del estudio Trigger para hacer tanto en el poco tiempo que dura un capitulo. Lo que se me hizo raro fue ver a Satsuki como "vacia", pero se entiende, ya que toda su vida se había basado en detener en Ragyo. No me sorprendió que Rei fuera el villano de este capítulo; y lo que más me gustó de todo fue la escena del final que van en los botes y Nonon le pregunta a Satsuki si hizo lo correcto en dejar ir a Ryuko. He escuchado que a mucha gente los decepcionó eso, porque deseaban que las hermanas vivieran juntas, pero a mí me pareció mucho más adorable.

Ya me encuentro trabajando en el siguiente capítulo. Alguien por ahí me preguntó un poco sobre el papel de Nui en el fic. Espero que el siguiente conteste sus dudas.


	21. Fresa podrida

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Fresa podrida

A la mañana siguiente Harime Nui estaba decidida en descubrir lo que su oneesan se traía entre manos y lo que no deseaba que nadie se enterara. En lugar de ponerse su uniforme de secundaria e ir a su respectiva escuela, se colocó uno de sus vestidos favoritos (después de haber atormentado a las mucamas de la mansión para que le preparara su vestimenta según sus deseos), el suéter nuevo que su madre le había traído de Paris (un modelo exclusivo de color negro y con bandas tornasoles que se extendía a lo largo de los brazos) e hizo que el chofer de la limosina la llevara directo a la academia Honnōji.

Hacía una hora que Satsuki también se había marchado al instituto, por lo cual estaba convencida que no descubriría su presencia antes de que lograra alcanzar su objetivo. Nui conocía a la perfección las consecuencias de sus actos y la ira que provocaría en su hermana, pero descaradamente no le importaba. En el enfermizo razonamiento de la adolecente, no existían los reproches a sus acciones y en su bizarro amor a su oneesan, no había cabida para el respeto.

Con tono petulante y autoritario, le ordenó al chofer de la limosina que la esperara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, una vez que llegaron a la escuela. Sacudiendo su diminuto bolso que colgaba de su hombro y cubriéndose del sol matutino con su sombrilla de encajes, Nui se paseó por el pateo escolar de Honnōji, poniendo gran atención a los comentarios y platicas de los estudiantes. Pero una chica tan bonita como ella, rondando sin rumbo en un edificio lleno de jóvenes adolecentes confundidos por las hormonas, no pasaba desapercibida.

La bendición y maldición Kiryūin se enfocaba principalmente en la belleza: las hijas de Kiryūin Ragyo habían heredado de su madre un atrayente atractivo. No existía el día en sus vidas que no hicieran volver una que otra cabeza. Satsuki también experimentaba la gran admiración que generaba su semblante, pero la postura de la joven provocaba principalmente un gran respeto y sumisión. La hija mayor de Ragyo era una persona envidiable, pero su misma superioridad la hacía inalcanzable. Era un poco diferente con Nui, también resultaba ser inaccesible, pero a esta le gustaba mantenerlo en secreto hasta el momento más crítico, luego revelar sus verdaderas intenciones y provocar una que otra ruptura del corazón.

Nui disfrutaba ampliamente la atención de la gente y ese día no fue diferente. Sabía a la perfección que un grupo de chicos la seguían por todo Honnōji, mientras ella aparentaba estar perdida.

– Sumimasen – dijo repentinamente al grupo de chicos cuando le pareció oportuno iniciar su juego –. Me encuentro perdida, ¿no sé si ustedes podrían orientarme? –agregó actuando dulcemente y con un leve coqueteo.

Los siete muchachos que la habían estado siguiendo, hicieron un circulo a su alrededor mientras sus rostros sonrojados denotaban su emoción por recibir una simples palabras de Nui.

– Lo que desees.

– Sea lo que sea.

– ¿Qué necesitas?

– Bueno… – Nui trató de mostrar duda en su voz, al mismo tiempo que tocaba su labio inferior con la punta de su dedo índice –. He escuchado que en este momento se está llevando a cabo un festival llamado "Yosegaki Himonau"…

Todos los chicos asintieron inmediatamente, atontados.

–Pero todo se ve muy tranquilo para ser un gran evento. Esperaba encontrarme con un gran movimiento.

–Lo que sucede en este momento –le explicó uno de los muchachos, el más alto de todos – es que ha habido un leve retraso de planes.

– ¿En serio? –dijo la chica de rosa con sorpresa –. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

–El pasado miércoles fue la invasión a la preparatoria de Naniwa kinman –continuó explicando un chico más robusto y de baja estatura –. Se supone que sería un solo golpe y venceríamos a la preparatoria, igual como había sido con Abekamo, pero resultó que Takarada Kaneo tiene un fiero guardián…

–Se comenta que es una amenaza viviente –siguió otro chico pelirrojo –, que él solo pudo vencer a casi todos los miembros de los grupos deportivos e inclusive a uno del consejo escolar.

–La misma Satsuki-sama tuvo que intervenir para que las tropas escaparan con vida de Naniwa kinman –sentenció dramáticamente el más joven de todos.

–Por el momento no se ha dado otra orden de ataque –dijo el primer chico que había hablado –. Todo mundo espera cual será el siguiente movimiento de Satsuki-sama.

–Entonces eso fue lo que paso –comentó Nui para sí misma. Con una sonrisa, alzó la vista hacía el punto más alto del plantel escolar –. La derrota no va bien contigo oneesan.

– ¿Podría preguntarte tu nombre?

–Arigatou gozamaisu –respondió repentinamente Nui volviéndose al grupo de chicos que la rodeaban –. Me han alegrado mucho el día –dijo de ultimo, guiñando coquetamente un ojo a los muchachos, y sin decir más se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

– ¡Espera! –la llamó uno de los muchachos alarmado al verla alejarse –. ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo?

– ¡No! ¿Sal conmigo?

– ¡No le hagas caso a él! ¡Sal conmigo!

–Chicos, chicos –dijo Nui llamando la atención de los jóvenes que habían empezado a pelear por ella, lo cual le fascinaba –. Aunque todos ustedes son encantadores, no estoy aquí para obtener una cita –y sin más volvió a retomar su marcha con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando se había alejado lo suficiente de los chicos decepcionados, volvió levemente su rostro y los remató con un dulce y potente tono de voz –: además, yo prefiero a las chicas.

Con la información básica ya obtenida, Nui vio oportuno conseguir la de primera mano. Dejo a un lado su acto de niña perdida y se encaminó derecho a la sala del consejo escolar. Conocía bien el camino, había ido a esa habitación en el pasado. Con algo de suerte su hermana no se encontraría en la sala… o _tal vez fuera mejor que estuviera_, porque de esa manera podría ser mucha más divertido.

La realidad era que Satsuki no se había presentado aún en la sala del consejo escolar, pero en su lugar se encontraba todos los demás miembros. Desde muy temprano habían acudido a las instalaciones ansiosos por escuchar la siguiente parte del plan de su líder. En su espera guardaban silencio, uno muy poco común en aquella sala del consejo. Jakuzure Nonon yacía recostada tranquilamente sobre uno de los sofás de la habitación admirando nuevamente el trofeo que había obtenido de Abekamo. Sanageyama Uzu estaba sentado frente a ella con las piernas recargadas sobre la mesita de té que decoraba la habitación; el joven se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos y en la dura decisión que había tomado después de su humillante derrota frente a Matoi. Pero aún no llevaría nada a cabo, primero debía esperar a que terminara el festival, para luego hablar con Satsuki de su decisión.

Del otro lado de la habitación estaban Inumuta Hōka y Gamagōri Ira, cada uno ocupados en sus propios asuntos y preocupaciones: el primero examinado en su laptop la nueva información que había obtenido y el segundo en profundas meditaciones sobre las últimas decisiones de Satsuki. A pesar que no estaba muy de acuerdo con ellas, nunca se atrevería a desobedecer sus deseos. Simplemente, que no confiaba en Ōgure Maiko para esa tarea, conocía muy bien a la chica para saber el tipo de problemas que podía a traer consigo.

Era tanta la concentración que tenía cada uno de ellos en sus propios pensamientos, que prácticamente dieron un brinco del susto cuando Nui se presentó alegremente en la habitación:

– ¡Ohayou! –saludó la chica al abrir de golpe las puertas gemelas de la sala.

– ¡HARIME NUI! –bramaron los cuatro de sorpresa poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Me extrañaron? –preguntó Nui con una sonrisita picara.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –la amenazó Sanageyama con su shinai –. Sabes perfectamente que no eres bienvenida.

–Vaya manera grosera de saludarme –se quejo Nui haciendo un pequeño puchero –. Pero acaso no saben que esta escuela ya le pertenece a mi madre y por lo tanto, a mí también. No digan que no soy bienvenida.

–Pequeña mocosa insolente –soltó Sanageyama fastidiado. El joven le tenía muy poca paciencia a esa jovencita, por lo cual perdió el control y arremetió contra ella.

Nui, habilidosa bailarina esquivó fácilmente un arranque tan desesperado. El joven espadachín terminó en el corredor, afuera de la sala del consejo sorprendido por no haber acerado su golpe.

–No quiero simios sucios en mi sala –sentenció Nui cerrando las puertas de la habitación en la cara de Sanageyama y luego bloqueándolas con su sombrilla rosa. El joven al otro lado comenzó a golpear la puerta tratando de regresar adentro, con gritos y amenazas dirigidas a Nui.

–Nui, es Satsuki-sama la que no quiere que estés aquí –le aclaró Nonon siendo la siguiente en su camino.

–No te preocupes por eso, itoko –le dijo Nui sujetándola del rostro y apretándole las mejillas, forzando a Jakuzure a hacer una morisqueta –. Yo me hago cargo de mi oneechan –luego su atención brinco de su prima hacia el trono al final de la habitación, que solía ser ocupado solo por su hermana –. ¡Qué cómodo asiento! –agregó de alegría sentándose en la silla y comenzado a hacerla girar.

– ¡Hey! –se alarmó Gamagōri –. ¡No puedes sentarte ahí!

Ira trató de sujetarla, pero Nui rápidamente se levantó de la silla evitando sus manos. El hombre de gran tamaño perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el asiento que siguió girando con él encima.

–Gamagōri, quedaste en ridículo –le comentó Inumuta con increíble seriedad.

– ¿Por qué no haces algo para ayudarlo, cuatro ojos? –le preguntó Nui apareciendo repentinamente a un lado de él, luego rápidamente volvió a escabullirse para reaparecer frente a la mesa donde Hōka había estado trabajando –. Huy ¿Qué es esto? –soltó la jovencita comenzando a teclear en la laptop de Inumuta.

– ¡No toques eso! –bramó el joven de lentes histérico abalanzándose sobre ella, pero al igual que todos los demás, Nui escapó fácilmente de sus manos, llevando consigo la laptop de Inumuta.

En tres movimientos infructuosos, Hōka trató de recuperar su aparató, pero lo único que logró fue quedar en ridículo cuando Nui lo hizo caer al interponer su pie el camino del joven. Inumuta cayó al suelo boca abajo y ya no pudo levantarse por que la joven rubia se sentó sobre su espalda, mientras sus dedos rápidamente teclearon la computadora.

–Veamos que ocultan aquí –dijo alegremente mientras llevaba a cabo su búsqueda de información. La que fue apareciendo en las gigantes pantallas detrás del trono de Satsuki.

En cuestión de segundos, Nui dio con la información referente al festival, las escuelas rivales, Takarada Kaneo y toda la información que tenían sobre Matoi Ryūko.

– ¡Kawaii! –exclamó Nui fascinada observando la fotografía de Ryūko en las pantallas gigantes. Bajo el peso de Nui, Inumuta maldecía y pataleaba sin tener ningún efecto sobre la joven –. ¡Qué chica tan linda!

– ¡Harime Nui! –se escuchó derrápate un grito llamándola desde una esquina de la habitación. Desde una puerta secundaria Iori Shirō había entrado a la habitación –. Su hermana tiene órdenes específicas que no pude estar aquí.

–Vaya… eres tú –dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa –. La mascota favorita de mi oneesan. Dime, insignificante ¿No te cansas de mantenerte en las sombras?

Iori no se inmutó, se mantuvo firme ante ella. Ignorando todo lo que fuera a decir la jovencita de rosa, Iori caminó hasta las puertas principales de la habitación. El joven rubio estaba acostumbrado de los constantes maltratos e insultos de Nui.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿No soportas la verdad? –continuó diciendo Nui siguiéndolo con la mirada –. No eres más que el sobrino del criado, eso te hace diferente a nosotras, así que no creas que tienes autoridad de decirme que tengo que hacer. ¿Por qué no vas mejor a traerme una bebida? Que creo que deberías estar practicando para tu futuro, que en esos ridículos sueños de ser diseñador de Revocs –continuó Nui tratando de herirlo lo más posible.

Toda la familia Kiryūin era consciente de gran deseo que se albergaba en Iori. Satsuki lo apoyaba y en una conversación que se suponía ser privada, le había prometido nombrarlo su diseñador número uno, una vez que ella dirigiera la compañía. Pero Nui había escuchado esa promesa y se había propuesto a destruir esos sueños, ya que nunca permitiría que nadie compitiera con ella por algo que deseaba. Nui era consciente del talento natural que poseía Iori Shirō y era por eso lo veía como una gran amenaza, y la única razón por la que no lo había destruido aún, era porque el joven era protegido por su hermana mayor.

El chico siguió sin mostrar dolor ante los insultos, continuó su camino hasta las puertas y retiró la sobrilla que impedía que se abrieran. Cuando estas se extendieron de par en par, dejo visible aún muy furioso Sanageyama que se encontraba acompañado, sino por otra, que la misma Satsuki.

–Huy, me descubrieron –dijo Nui poniéndose de pie. Ya libre del peso de la chica, Inumuta pudo ponerse de pie y arrebatarle a Nui su laptop, con ello desapareciendo las imágenes de la pantallas detrás de ellos.

Satsuki no mostró ninguna emoción de ver a Nui en la habitación, con gran calma y seriedad, golpeó con la punta de su espada el suelo llamando la atención de los presentes.

–Déjennos solas –dio la orden.

Sin discutirle, todos los miembros del consejo asintieron con un saludo y se retiraron sin decir ni una palabra. Iori fue el último, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ya en completa soledad, Satsuki caminó hasta su asiento particular, donde se posó con calma:

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó finalmente a Nui quien estaba de pie a su lado, posando fingida inocencia.

–Solo vine a verte –mintió ella.

–Lo última vez que viniste, te dije que no quería volver a verte en los terrenos de la escuela.

–Esta escuela ya le pertenece a Revocs, por lo tanto a okaasan. Es tanto tuya como mía; así que no veo razón por la que no pueda estar aquí de visita.

–Porque tú no haces visitas.

–Hay, que mala eren en decir eso, Satsuki-chan –se quejó Nui haciendo un puchero –. Tus palabras hacen parecer que tengo algo entre manos. Pero eres tú, la que realmente estas ocultando algo –agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No sé de lo que hablas –continuó Satsuki fingiendo indiferencia.

– ¿De verdad? –dijo Nui recargándose en el respaldo del trono de su hermana–. Porque a mí me parece que no quieres que alguien en especial se entere que el festival no va según lo planeado –agregó la jovencita comenzando acariciar el largo cabello de Satsuki –. ¿Quién será? ¿Acaso será okaasan?

– ¿Cómo no sabes, que en realidad así es como lo tengo todo planeado?

–Sería un plan muy tonto –musitó Nui parándose delante de su oneesan –. Además, no creo que ni siquiera tú planearas que el guardaespaldas de Takarada venciera a tus peones.

Satsuki embozó una leve expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos, pero la remplazó con una sonrisa hipócrita.

–Entonces, ¿ya lo sabes?

–Un poco –soltó Nui comenzando a marchar frente a su hermana –, todos afuera están hablando de tu batalla fallida, en especial del fiero guerrero que los venció –de repente el rostro de la chica se iluminó exageradamente –. Fue una agradable sorpresa enterarme que se trata de una chica la que te ocasiona problemas; te lo tenías muy bien guardado, porque casi nadie sabe ese detalle.

– ¿En una mañana pudiste averiguar todo eso? –dijo Satsuki casi con admiración –. ¿Con tal solo escuchar rumores y observar rápidamente los archivos de Inumuta? Eres muy lista.

–Arigatou, oneesan. En realidad, es la primera vez que me elogias.

–Pero sigues siendo una molestia y no te quiero aquí.

–Ahhh… –se quejó Nui haciendo una rabieta. Se arrodilló frente a Satsuki y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de ella –. ¿Por qué no? ¿Cree que no podría ayudarte? –recargó su cabeza en sus manos y miró con ternura a Satsuki –. Vamos, déjame ayudarte. Estoy segura que juntas, acabaremos con esa tal Matoi Ryūko.

– ¡Gamagōri! –bramó Satsuki de repente. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par y el presidente del comité disciplinario acudió a su llamado –. Por favor Gamagōri, acompaña a Nui a la salida. Me imaginó que afuera estará esperando la limosina que te llevara de regreso a la mansión.

Antes de que Nui pudiera responder ante las palabras de Satsuki, Gamagōri la sujetó con fuerza, la echó sobre su hombro y emprendió su camino.

– ¡Esto no es justo, Satsuki! –se quejo Nui pataleando sobre Gmagori mientras salían por las puertas –. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a correrme así?! ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Se lo diré a okaasan!

Mientras ellos salían, Iori entraba. Le parecieron realmente preocupantes las palabras de la chica rencorosa.

– ¿No te inquieta? –él le preguntó a Satsuki al aproximarse a ella, quien seguía con calma sentada en su trono.

–Tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz todos los hechos –contestó ella recargando su cabeza en mano –. Solo esperaba tener más tiempo.

Satsuki cubrió su rostro con su mano y frotó débilmente sus ojos. El sueño le estaba ganando la partida.

–Satsuki ¿estás bien? –escuchó la voz de Iori muy cerca. La joven, al descubrirse la cara, encontró al chico rubio en la misma posición que hacía un minuto había adoptado su hermana menor: de rodillas, frente a ella y con una expresión de pena.

–Estaré bien –fue lo único que pudo contestarle, ya que a él no podía mentirle.

– ¿Segura?

_No, no lo sé_

Satsuki estaba agotada, principalmente de manera emocional. Eran unos días muy pesados para ella, no solo por las fechas que se aproximaban, sino también por la presión del festival, la de su madre y la de todas las miradas sobre ella.

–Creo… que no he dormido lo debido últimamente…

–Está decidido –dijo Iori con seguridad tomándola de las manos y haciendo que se pusiera de pie –. Tú también iras a la mansión. Necesitas tomarte una sienta.

Satsuki trató de negar con la cabeza, pero el chico rubio la arrastró por la habitación hasta las puertas que daban al corredor.

–Le hablaré inmediatamente a mi tío. Le diré porque vamos de regreso, que te prepare una rica taza de té relajante y tu cama. Pronto estarás descansando y lista para el plan de mañana.

Satsuki trató débilmente de resistirse al cálido apretón de mano de su amigo, pero fue una batalla perdida. Se dejo llevar por él por todo el camino hasta la entrada a Honnōji. Iori Shirō era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, podía confiar que él sabía que era lo mejor para ella en ese momento.

* * *

Okey, me tardé un poco en subir este capítulo porque me sentí algo mal en estos días. Pero ya estoy bien.

Ahora ya vamos en el día número cuatro, que en realidad es viernes.

Decidí hacer unos leves cambios en la historia debido a que se me ocurrieron mejores interacciones de los personajes después de ver varios doujinshi, script originales de la serie y los dramas CD's. No se preocupen, la idea original en que se desenvuelven las cosas será la misma, solo que serán algunos cambios para que demás personajes tengan mayor participación activa.

Pero hay un pequeño detalle del cual aún no me decido, desde que lo leí me llamó mucho la atención y no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza, ya que sería interesante agregarlo a la historia, pero sería traicionar una de las reglas que establecí desde un principio: no parejas.

No involucra personajes principales, pero es interesante. Leí en una traducción del script original de la serie, Aikurō y Kinue estaban comprometidos, pero se decidió que nunca se mencionara en la serie aunque era un hecho real. La verdad, le veo potencial, pero no estoy segura… alguna opinión?


	22. Familienmedizin

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Familienmedizin

Desde el principio del viaje, Ryūko dejo su mirada clavada en la ventanilla contigua a su asiento. El recorrido en el tren Nozomi a Tokio le fastidiaba a gran medida; eran más de dos horas de espera a la odiosa tortura que al menos realizaba obligatoriamente una vez por mes. A su lado Mankanshoku Sakuyo, se encontraba feliz de la vida por ser partícipe de un viaje pagado en primera clase a la ciudad capital. La madre de familia no había dormido la noche anterior por la emoción, e hizo a Ryūko madrugar para estar a primera hora en la estación.

La chica por su parte, estaba disgustada por tener que hacer el viaje a Tokio nuevamente, resignada por la costumbre, e irritada por lo que había perdido. Había sido mucho peor de lo que pensó tener que explicarle su futura ausencia a Mako la tarde del día anterior, en especial cuando su amiga de cabellera castaña había planificado un día completo de diversiones.

– ¡No es justo! –se quejo Mako casi llorando, mientras su madre alegremente preparaba las maletas para el viaje.

–Lo sé –masculló Ryūko a su lado completamente hastiada, rascando levemente las orejas de Senketsu que yacía en su regazo.

En ese momento, toda la familia se encontraba en la habitación que servía de dormitorio general; ambas chicas se habían cambiado de sus uniformes a sus ropas para dormir y estaban sentadas en el mismo futon. Del otro lado de la habitación Mankanshoku Barazō contemplaba a su esposa en la tarea de organizar los objetos que llevaría al viaje, mientras que su hijo Mataro, estaba profundamente dormido a sus pies con Guts descansando sobre él.

– ¡Yo también iré! –soltó de repente Mako lanzándose hacia Ryūko y estrujándola en un fuerte abrazo. Senketsu quedo en medio de ellas apretado, sin aire y pataleando para liberarse.

–No puedes, Mako –contestó Sakuyo ya que Ryūko, al igual que su mascota, se quedo sin aire por el fuerte apretón –. El viaje lo está pagando el padre de Ryūko, y solo es para dos personas. Me encantaría cederte mi lugar, pero Kinue me pidió asegurarme que Ryūko fuera a ver al médico.

–Oouuww –gimió Mako con tristeza liberando finalmente a su amiga. Tanto Ryūko, como Senketsu, pudieron respirar nuevamente.

–Yo no veo la necesidad de hacer un viaje tan largo para ver a un charlatán, si me tiene a mí –interrumpió Barazō con seriedad y cruzando los brazos.

–Porque tú no eres un doctor de verdad, querido –le respondió Sakuyo con amor y dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

El corazón del hombre se destrozó en mil pedazos y comenzó a sollozar en silencio en una esquina de la habitación.

–Entonces, los planes se cancelan hasta que regreses –sentenció Mako ignorando el sufrimiento de su padre –. Una vez que Ryūko-chan haya vuelto del médico iremos juntas al parque de diversiones –agregó tomando las manos de Ryūko entre las suyas y apretándolas con fuerza.

–No, Mako –se negó Ryūko –. No debes arruinar tu diversión solo porque no estaré aquí.

–Pero no es igual de divertido sin Ryūko-chan.

–Ya has quedado con Maiko, no puedes decepcionarla solo por mí.

–Mmmm… tienes razón –aceptó Mako entristeciendo aún más su mirada –. ¡Prometo divertirme mucho por las dos!

–Así es –dijo Ryūko con una sonrisa, aunque prefería mil veces ir al parque de diversiones con Mako y Maiko, que viajar en primera clase a Tokio para visitar al médico.

La apatía de Ryūko continuó la mayor parte del recorrido, ni siquiera la música que escuchaba con sus audífonos aminoraban su sentimiento de amargura. Pero tenía muy buenas razones para odiar los viajes a Tokio: nunca habían sido una experiencia agradable.

Tenía muy vagos recuerdos de la infancia antes de que iniciara su tratamiento médico, pero estaba muy consciente de su problemático estado de salud. Pero si poseía recuerdos muy vividos del sufrimiento que le causaba la supuesta cura.

Su padre la había llevado diagnosticar con cientos de doctores, y todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en que la pequeña Ryūko sufría de un severo caso de asma, que tendría que aprender vivir con ello por el resto de su vida. El profesor Matoi no estaba conforme con ello, por lo cual no desistió en buscar otras opiniones, finalmente obtuvo éxito en su búsqueda cuando contacto a un doctor americano llamado Derian Stevens. En su opinión profesional, Ryūko no sufría de asma y sus alergias no eran nada fuera de lo común, ya que el verdadero problema radicaba en una falta de desarrollo en sus pulmones, por lo cual Ryūko tenía una capacidad respiratoria reducida que empeoraba la más simple alergia.

El doctor Stevens había desarrollado un tratamiento experimental, el cual aún se encontraba en fase de experimentación en seres humanos, razón por la cual, no había podido efectuarlo en su país de origen debido a las estrictas reglas de ética médica; pero en Japón, mientras siguiera los estándares del departamento de salud, era libre de llevar a cabo sus estudios, y Ryūko era el conejillo de indias perfecto para sus pruebas.

Habían sido años dolorosos y difíciles para niña, entre constantes medicamentos que la mareaban, desorientaban y la hacían sentir peor. La mayoría de ellos, le fueron administrados mediante inyecciones, lo cual generó en ella un miedo patológico a las agujas. Por último, incluía difíciles ejercicios de respiración que se podían encasillar hasta de tortuosos. Cuando Ryūko alcanzó los ocho años de edad, los progresos de los tratamientos comenzaron a ser visibles y con el paso del tiempo y la evolución del procedimiento, la niña finalmente mejoró considerablemente. Sus problemas de respiración quedaron en el pasado, inclusive obtuvo una capacidad pulmonar que podría competir con la de cualquier atleta. Pero quedaron algunas secuelas de su antiguo estado: las alergias de Ryūko no desaparecieron, en realidad empeoraron, así que entre los cuidados por el resto de su vida, incluía mantenerse alejada agentes alergénicos, como las flores.

Al final, el sufrimiento de la chica había valido la pena, y para el doctor Stevens, el reconocimiento llegó con su éxito. Desde los catorce años, Ryūko solo debía visitar a su médico especialista una vez al mes para confirmar que su estado de salud siguiera óptimo. Las primeras visitas de rutina, Ryūko la había realizado junto con su padre, las cuales siempre terminaban en un silencio incomodo. Pronto, la responsabilidad recayó solo en ella. Ryūko iba sola y sin supervisión a Tokyo, resultando en la huida de la chica y la evasión de la cita médica. Poco después Kinue tomó la responsabilidad de vigilar el seguimiento de la salud de Ryūko y lo seguía siendo hasta la actualidad. El estar ahí con la señora Mankanshoku era toda una novedad.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Tokio, ambas mujeres tomaron un taxi directo al consultorio del doctor Stevens. Durante todo el recorrido, Sakuyo contemplaba maravillada por la ventanilla del coche, la enorme ciudad que hacía años no visitaba. Su sentimiento de emoción seguía sin ser compartido por la adolecente, que al estar una vez en la sala de espera del consultorio, la apatía de Ryūko era tal que podían sentirse sus malas vibras a su alrededor; solo la alegre mujer a su lado era ignórate del sentimiento.

–Qué lugar tan lindo –comentó Sakuyo alegremente a Ryūko, cuyo cuerpo parecía derretirse en su asiento. Efectivamente, la oficina del doctor era muy lujosa y posmodernista, la cual destacaba el gran prestigio que el médico Stevens había obtenido gracias al sufrimiento de Ryūko.

–No se deje engañar, señora Mankanshoku –le dijo Ryūko mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular –. Aquí quieren hacerte pensar que todos son amables, pero es una total farsa –agregó con amargura clavando su vista en la pantalla de su aparato –. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Otra vez? –soltó la chica al percatarse en el mensaje recién llegado.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Nada importante. Un tipo me ha estado mandando correos electrónicos y ni siquiera lo conozco.

– ¿Segura?

–Con un carajo que sí. No sé quién puede ser "Blue_CyberDog".

–Lo chicos de ahora y su tecnología –comentó Sakuyo con una sonrisa –. Nunca los entenderé.

Ryūko le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la mujer. Ella tampoco no era muy buena con la última tecnología, pero al menos sabía lo suficiente como para desechar ese correo sin siquiera leerlo. Guardó de nuevo el celular en su bolsillo, justo cuando la enfermera la llamaba:

–Es tu turno de pasar, Ryūko. El doctor Stevens te está esperando.

Ryūko soltó un gruñido antes de ponerse de pie. Casi arrastrado los pies, entró de mala gana al consultorio, junto con la señora Mankashoku.

–Matoi Ryūko, que gusto verte –la saludó el hombre rubio y de tez pálida, tan pronto ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta. El doctor Stevens se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la joven, y en lugar de tomarle la mano, le revolvió los cabellos con una fuerte sacudida de su palma –. ¿Cómo se encuentra, mi gran logro?

–Con ganas de partirle la cara a alguien –contestó Ryūko con una mirada asesina.

El doctor solo se rió de su amenaza, mientras le indicó a ambas sus respectivos asientos. Aquella habitación era mucho más ostentosa que la sala de espera donde habían aguardado, remarcando la vanidad de ese hombre.

–No tenía el placer de conocerla, ¿usted es? –le preguntó el doctor a Sakuyo una vez que regresó a su asiento al otro lado del escritorio.

–Makanshoku Sakuyo –respondió la mujer con una leve reverencia –. Soy la carcelera de Ryūko del día de hoy –agregó con una risita que el doctor Stevens imitó.

Ryūko soltó un gruñido. Sentía que la estaban jodiendo.

–Retomemos lo importante –puntualizó el doctor al terminar su antipática risa –. Ryūko ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¡Perfecta! –exclamó ella con vehemencia y cruzando los brazos –. No he sentido ningún malestar, respiro a la perfección y no he sufrido de ningún ataque de alergia. Ahora podemos terminar esto, para largarme y no regresar nunca más.

–No tan rápido –dijo el hombre americano negando con su dedo –. Sabes perfectamente que para definir eso hay que realizar los exámenes de rutina. ¿Vamos empezando?

–Adelante.

Con la asistencia de una enfermera, el doctor Stevens inició su revisión de la joven adolecente. Escuchó por un buen rato los pulmones de Ryūko hasta que estuvo completamente convencido que no había ningún sonido anormal. Luego la llevaron a sacarle unas radiografías para verificar que los pulmones siguieran limpios, por ultimo le revisó la garganta y las fosas nasales, como la capaz pulmonar mediante aparatos que requerían soplidos.

–En su mayoría, todo parece estar en orden –comentó el doctor Stevens observando las radiografías de Ryūko a contra luz –, con excepción de esta leve manchita que veo en esta imagen. Contéstame Ryūko, con completa sinceridad… ¿has estado fumando?

Ryūko no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sentía como la mirada del doctor Stevens, la enfermera y a la señora Mankanshoku se clavaban en ella. Se retorció un poco en su asiento, que era una cómoda y acolchada mesa de observaciones. La verdad, Ryūko no era una fumadora, pero sabía cómo hacerlo, ya que toda mala reptación va acompañada de uno que otro cigarrillo en las manos. Era completamente consiente en las consecuencias para ella el fumar, pero en algunas ocasiones, simplemente mandaba todo al diablo.

–No… bueno, tal vez… fue solo una vez… o dos, no estoy segura...

–Ryūko, si quieres dejar de venir a consulta –le dijo el hombre con seriedad –, debes dejar ese mal habito.

Un poco avergonzada de sí misma, la chica volvió la cara contra la pared para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

–Si prometes no volver a fumar, no tendré que recetarte algo para contrarrestar los efectos causados por humo.

– ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Ryūko esperanzada de que ya todo terminara.

–Nop –dijo el hombre dándole la espalda a la chica, cuando se volvió de nuevo reveló en su manos una enorme aguja acero en la más gorda jeringa posibles –. Solo necesito tomar una muestra de sangre.

Los ojos de Ryūko se abrieron tan grandes como platos y de sus labios salió un leve chillido que asemejaba a los chirridos de los juguetes de goma.

– ¡No! ¡Nunca! –bramó Ryūko espantada alejándose de él.

–Me temía que digieras eso –agregó el doctor resignado –. ¡Enfermera!

Acto seguido. La enfermera rodeó a Ryūko con sus brazos impidiendo que huyera, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, Ryūko opuso resistencia con determinación. Fue necesaria la asistencia de Sakuyo y el doctor Stevens para inmovilizarla. Ya sujetada por los tres adultos, Ryūko no pudo hacer más que gritar cuando la enorme aguja se clavó en su brazo y comenzó a succionar su sangre.

Una vez que la jeringa estuvo llena, dejaron en libertad pobre y torturada joven, que tenía principalmente el orgullo herido.

– ¿No estás un poco grande para tenerle miedo a las agujas? –le preguntó la enfermera tomando la muestras para llevarlas al laboratorio.

–Cielos Ryūko, lloraste como una niña –marcó Sakuyo enternecida y divertida por la situación.

–Siempre es lo mismo con ella cuando se trata de agujas –comentó el doctor a la madre de familia como si Ryūko no estuviera presente en la habitación –, pero antes era mucho más fácil. Cuando era pequeña no se requería de tantas personas para sujetarla.

Con profundo odio, Ryūko le lanzó la más terrible mirada posible al hombre americano. Unas leves lágrimas adornaban las comisuras de sus ojos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo matizaba su pena. En lo más profundo de su ser, Ryūko odiaba a ese hombre. No le deseaba ningún mal, pero lo desatestaba con su alma y sería feliz por el resto de su vida si no volvía a verlo jamás.

–Una vez que tengamos los resultados de los exámenes de sangre te los haremos saber por teléfono, y no nos volveríamos a ver, hasta el próximo mes. Espero que cumplas tu promesa y no vuelvas a tocar un cigarrillo, sino podrías echar a perder lo mucho que hemos conseguido.

El doctor Stevens dejo aún lado sus regaños y alcanzó del escritorio una paletita de dulce, que luego le entregó a Ryūko, haciéndola sentir como si tuviera seis años otra vez.

–Se buena niña.

Una vez fuera del consultorio, la amargura dejo por completo el cuerpo y mente de Ryūko. Podía sentir que respiraba con gran facilidad y que su cuerpo era mucho más ligero. Ese era su momento favorito del mes, el periodo más largo hasta la próxima visita médica. Inclusive, la paletita de limón en su boca le sabía mucho más dulce.

* * *

Me tarde un poco en subir este capítulo, ya que pase el fin de semana pasado estuve estudiando para un examen que al fin no tuve.

En este capítulo como sufre Ryuko y creo que me contagió un poco de su apatía. Ahora tengo flojera. Tengo que admitir que me fue difícil no volverme muy técnica con la explicación medica. Pero que le puedo hacer, esa es mi área profesional.

El siguiente tal vez tarde un poco en publicarlo, porque quiero sacar el nuevo de Brainstorming y además tengo otro examen para el próximo lunes.

Por último quiero agradecer a Kiarika Hajime 94 y a Akatsuki-hime10 por seguir esta historia y sus constantes comentarios. Saludos y abrazos.


	23. El despacho de Sōichirō

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

El despacho de Sōichirō

– ¡Soroi-san! ¡Soroi-san! –exclamó completamente perturbada una criada al entrar corriendo a la cocina.

El mayordomo al que se dirigía estaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico de esa mañana, mientras el resto del staff de la cocina interrumpió sus actividades ante la repentina aparición de la joven empleada. El hombre mayor apartó sus ojos de las noticias impresas en el papel, pero sin perder la calma.

– ¿Qué sucede, Mitoshi-kun? –le preguntó Soroi doblando con una increíble paciencia el periódico y colocándolo sobre la mesa –. ¿Acaso Nui-sama volvió a colocarte un ciempiés en el delantal?

– ¡No! ¡No, Soroi-san! –dijo la criada aún agitada –. No tiene nada que ver con Nui-sama. ¡Es Satsuki-sama! ¡Acaba de llegar, la trajo su sobrino y se ve más pálida de lo normal! Creo que está enferma.

El mayordomo rápidamente imitó la actitud de alarma de la joven empleada y se levantó de su asiento de un solo brinco.

– ¡Cielo santo! –soltó Soroi exaltado –. Gracias por notificarme Mitoshi-kun, iré de inmediato a ver qué ha sucedido –agregó colocando sus manos en los hombros de la criada, para luego salir disparado por la puerta de la cocina a una velocidad que era sorprendente para su edad.

Soroi corrió con gran rapidez y agilidad por los pasillos de la mansión Kiryūin, esquivando a otros empleados, muebles y esculturas que representaban la imagen de la señora de la casa. Tenía buenas razones para preocuparse: Satsuki no era el tipo de chica que se debilitara de esa manera, así algo debía de andar muy mal. Sin agotarse, Soroi subió a toda velocidad la eterna escalera hasta que finalmente llegó a la habitación de su ama.

– ¡Satsuki-sama! –exclamó algo agitado al abrir la puerta –. ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?!

En la enorme, y algo oscura habitación, Kiryūin Satsuki estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama aún vistiendo su uniforme escolar. A su lado estaba Iori Shirō, ayudándola a quitarse las zapatillas.

–Me encuentro bien, Soroi –contestó la joven con una débil sonrisa y mucha gratitud –. Les agradezco a ambos por preocuparse por mí, pero no es necesario todo esto.

–Claro que sí –insistió Shirō enderezándose, mientras el mayordomo se aproximó a la cama –. Solo si te miraras al espejo te percatarías del aspecto que tienes.

–Así es, sama –lo apoyó Soroi con una cara de preocupación –. Usted se ve muy pálida, no vaya a enfermarse.

Satsuki miró a ambos hombre con un poco de sorpresa, antes de que sus labios formaran una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa. Estaba agradecida de tener al mayordomo y su sobrino en su existencia tal vez era las dos personas que más se preocupaban por ella en su vida, tanto como una vez lo fue su padre y Ryūko.

–Arigatou –dijo Satsuki accediendo a sus peticiones –. Seguiré su consejo y tomaré el día para descansar –confirmó ella tranquilizando al mayordomo y a su sobrino.

–Perfecto, sama –agradeció Sorio imitando la sonrisa de la chica –. Iré a traerle una taza de su té favorito para antes de dormir.

–Te dejaremos sola para que puedas cambiarte a algo más cómodo –agregó Shirō siguiendo los pasos de su tío a la puerta.

–Arigatou –repitió Satsuki antes de que los hombres cerraran la puerta detrás de ellos al salir.

–Estoy preocupado por ella –comentó Shirō a su tío una vez que ambos estaban en el solitario pasillo.

–No aquí, Shirō –le advirtió el hombre mayor tomándolo del hombro –. Las paredes escuchan – agregó con un tono misterioso mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, como si de repente alguien fuera a aparecer por arte magia.

Manteniendo el misterio que comenzaba a inquietar a su sobrino, Soroi buscó entre sus bolsillos de su traje hasta que encontró una gruesa llave de acero.

–Toma –indicó entregándole el artilugio a Shirō –. Nos vemos en el despacho en quince minutos.

– ¿Despacho? –repitió el joven rubio sin comprender a que habitación exacta se refería su tío. No podía ser el despacho que Kiryūin Ragyō tenía en la mansión.

–El despacho –también repitió Soroi asiendo énfasis en sus palabras.

–Oh… –soltó el joven finalmente al comprender a que cuarto era el que su tío se refería. En realidad era algo inesperado, hacía años que no entraba en esa habitación.

Ya decidido el punto de reunión, ambos hombres partieron en direcciones contrarias. Shirō caminó con aturdimiento en lo que se dirigía a su destino; miraba con atención su mano donde yacía la llave que su tío le acababa de entregar, preguntándose la extraña actitud que había adquirido el hombre mayor. Sabía a la perfección que su tío tenía un cariño especial por Satsuki, como si fuera también un familiar; pero ese extraño comportamiento hacía parecer como si alguien dentro de la mansión conspiraba contra ella, y él la estuviera protegiendo.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos, el joven rubio finalmente llegó a la puerta que era su objetivo, el despacho del padre de Satsuki. A pesar de su desconcierto, Shirō fue capaz de encontrar el camino hasta esa habitación a pesar de los años que tenía sin visitarla.

–Bien, aquí voy –murmuró Shirō para sí mientras introducía la llave en el picaporte. La cerradura abrió sin dificultades, algo que le pareció extraño, junto con la ausencia de ruidos al abrirla. _¿Acaso no era una puerta vieja en desuso?_

Hasta con un poco de miedo, dio un paso en la habitación. Con un cuidado casi innecesario, cerró despacio la puerta detrás de él una vez que ya se encontraba dentro. Shirō rápidamente le echó un vistazo al cuarto que formulaba más preguntas que respuestas. Era una increíble habitación rectangular, con todas las ventanas en la pared del lado izquierdo que daban al jardín de la mansión. El resto de las paredes estaban llenas hasta casi el techo, por repisas repletas por libros, voluminosas enciclopedias y revistas científicas. En la primera parte del cuarto había dos mullidos sillones cafés separados por una mesita para té de cristal, repleta también de libros; y al final de la habitación había un gran escritorio de nogal colmados de papeles, libros y diarios científicos.

Lo más impactante del cuarto era la ausencia del paso del tiempo en ella. Se veía tal como la recordaba Shirō en su infancia, en esa época en que él y Satsuki se conocieron. Todo continuaba en su meticuloso lugar, pero lo más perturbador era la ausencia del polvo y suciedad. La habitación olía a limpio, las cortinas eran de un blanco resplandeciente que ondeaban por la brisa que entraba por las ventanas abiertas; los pocos floreros lucían flores aún llenas de vida y un periódico de la semana pasada sobresalía entre los papeles del escritorio.

Sin duda la habitación había recibido mantenimiento, no había otra explicación. _Pero ¿bajo las ordenes de quien? ¿Ragyō-sama? Imposible. _En realidad era todo un milagro que la mujer no desvalijara esa habitación una vez que su marido se marchó. La única razón por la cual seguía existiendo tal cual era por Satsuki, quien había exigido que se conservara tal como estaba. Su madre solo accedió ya que le pareció un método para tener controlada a su primogénita. Pero fuera de eso, no existía la más mínima posibilidad de que Ragyō cuidaría de ese despacho.

_¿Satsuki tal vez? Podrá ser la respuesta más obvia. _Pero Shirō no estaba completamente convencido debido a los sucesos del pasado.

Él conoció a Satsuki cuando tan solo tenían cinco años. Su tío había sido buscado por el mismo Kiryūin Sōichirō para hacerse cargo de los cuidados de sus hijas.

Shirō había perdido a sus padres antes de que pudiera desarrollar recuerdos de ellos, toda su vida había vivido con su tío, el hermano mayor de su madre. Soroi lo había llevado consigo desde muy pequeño, a vivir a la mansión Kiryūin, donde el mayordomo cumpliría con su nuevo trabajo; pero al llegar ahí el padre de familia ya se había marchado y una de las niñas había fallecido. A pesar de ello, fueron agradecidos que Ragyō continuara con el contrato que había echó Soroi con su esposo y lo pusiera al servicio de su hija mayor.

Fue en ese mismo despacho donde Shirō vio por primera vez a Satsuki. Le pareció que era la niña más triste que había visto en su vida, a pesar que nunca dejo su semblante serio y no derramó ninguna lagrima. Las primeras semanas después del abandono de Sōichirō, la pequeña Satsuki pasaba todo los días en ese despacho, la mayor parte tiempo mirando por la ventana, mientras Soroi y Shirō trataban de animarla con pequeñas fiestas de té. Ella lo aceptaba sin demostrar ninguna gratitud o fastidio. Repentinamente, un día en particular, casi un año después de la desaparición de su padre, Satsuki decidió abandonar el despacho y solo lo visitaba en ocasiones especiales, como el cumpleaños de Sōichirō o, cuando quisiera esconderse de su madre o hermana menor. Cinco años después, Satsuki le entregó la llave de la habitación a Soroi y le pidió cuidarla como un gran tesoro, pero ni ella y nadie más, volvería entrar.

Ese día marco el destino de la habitación y los sentimientos de Satsuki hacia su padre. Shirō tuvo la impresión que la chica había guardado todo el amor que tenía hacía su progenitor detrás de esa puerta, la cerró con llave y decidió no mirar atrás.

Después de tanto tiempo juntos, siendo los mejores amigos, el joven rubio tal vez era uno de las pocas personas que conocía mejor la emociones de Satsuki; tal vez otros podría deducir su forma de pensar, pero él era capaz de ver a través de la coraza dura que Satsuki poseía para protegerse y ver los sentimientos ocultos en su corazón. Por ello, Shirō sabía a la perfección que en esos días, su amiga estaba sufriendo y que no habría mandado a alguien a perturbar ese recinto.

_¿Entonces quien pasaba su tiempo en esa habitación?_

Como una respuesta a su pregunta, el tío de joven entró en la habitación con sigilo y cuidadosamente cerró la puerta con llave detrás de él.

–Satsuki-sama ya se ha tomado su té y ahora está descansando –dijo Soroi recorriendo la habitación hasta quedar junto a su sobrino que miraba inquietantemente por una ventana. El hombre hablaba en susurros casi inaudibles –. Le preparé uno de pasiflora sin decirle y quedo profundamente dormida.

–Está muy agotada –aceptó Shirō dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva a su tío –. Han sido días agotadores para ella.

–Así es –agregó el mayordomo pasando de largo a Shirō en dirección al escritorio, tomó el periódico en sus manos y se sentó en la silla reclinable que acompañaba al mueble. Fue cuando Shirō lo dedujo.

–Eres tú ¿verdad? El que se hace cargo de esta habitación, a pasar que Satsuki-sama ordenó que se quedara cerrada para siempre.

–Por supuesto que sí. Este despacho es muy importante para Satsuki-sama porque perteneció a su padre. Tal vez ella diga que no quiera volver a entrar aquí, pero hasta ahora no se ha deshecho de nada. Eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad que vuelva un día a esta habitación en busca de respuestas, y cuando eso pase, quiero asegurarme que lo encuentre tal como lo dejo la última vez que estuvo aquí.

– ¿Qué clase de respuestas podría encontrar aquí, Satsuki?

–Lo más obvio, porque su padre se fue. Satsuki-sama es una jovencita muy inteligente y estoy seguro que si desea encontrar a su padre algún día, lo logrará sin dificultades. Toda ruta a una meta puede parecer sinuosa, pero el camino correcto siempre se revela ante uno. Sí sama no lo ha hecho aún es porque tiene miedo...

–Miedo a la respuesta a su pregunta –continuó Shirō intuyendo las razones de su amiga, tal como su tío lo había logrado. Poco a poco, fue acercándose al escritorio para quedar de cara a cara con Soroi –. Que no sea la respuesta que esperaba.

–Pero esa no es la mayor preocupación de momento –agregó Soroi con tono preocupado –. La razón por la que te cité aquí no fue para hablar del esta habitación, pero sí de Satsuki-sama.

– ¿Por qué tío? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Acaso no es tan obvia la condición de Satsuki?

– No para todos. A veces es mucho más fácil ignorar, que ver lo que hay delante de nosotros. Es como este cuarto, sus secretos deben estar a simple vista, pero no los vemos porque no nos interesan.

–Pero a Satsuki sí.

–Y a nosotros nos preocupa Satsuki. Por desgracia para ella, no todos tienen ese sentimiento, en especial su familia.

– ¿Crees que Ragyō-sama y Nui-san, quieran hacerle daño a Satsuki? –preguntó Shirō un poco perturbado con solo la idea. Sabía que madre e hija no eran precisamente buenas personas, inclusive con Satsuki; pero eso que insinuaba su tío era extremo.

–No dañar directamente –corrigió Soroi aún con la angustia en su voz –. Sabes muy bien como yo, que Ragyō-sama exige obediencia, inclusive de Satsuki. Esa mujer podría aprovechar su estado de ánimo deteriorado para intentar de nuevo quebrar su espíritu. Y Nui-sama, podría ser mucho más dañina de lo que parece.

–Maldición –maldijo Shirō en voz baja y apretando sus puños –. ¿Por qué justamente en estas fechas tenía que ser el festival?

–Así es. El estrés del festival, la constante presión de su madre y el dolor de estas fechas, están mermando la condición de Satsuki-sama.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer?

–Cuidar de su espalda –comentó Soroi con un tono casi lúgubre –. Tú en la escuela y yo en la mansión. Debemos infundirle ánimo y no debemos permitir que se descuide, porque a la mínima señal de debilidad, los depredadores caen sobre su presa.

– ¿Qué hay de los demás criados? Ellos nos vieron llegar repentinamente de la academia ¿Sospecharan algo?

–Yo me haré cargo de hablar con ellos. Les inventaré que la debilidad de Satsuki-sama es por algo no relevante, aún si Ragyō-sama los interroga, no dirán algo comprometedor por miedo. Shirō, tú encárgate de que la imagen de Satsuki-sama no se deteriore en Honnōji. Sus amigos le son leales, pero nunca sabes quién está escuchando detrás de la puerta.

–Tienes razón –le dio la razón el joven rubio recordando el incidente de la mañana con Nui –. Dejaré a Satsuki en tus manos tío. Partiré de inmediato a la academia y continuaré los preparativos del festival que tenía Satsuki planeados para el día de hoy. Nadie más se dará cuenta de lo sucedido.

–Te lo encargó mucho, Shirō –agregó Soroi con una gran sonrisa juntando sus manos como si fuera a llevar a cabo una oración.

–Puedes contar conmigo –dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa, dando media vuelta y encaminándose a la puerta principal del despacho. Pero Shirō no prestó mucha atención por donde caminaba y una de sus rodillas fue a chocar contra la esquina de la mesa de cristal. Todos los libros ocupantes de la superficie del mueble, cayeron al suelo en un completo desorden.

El joven rubio soltó un alarido de dolor que fue rápidamente acallado por su tío, que se apresuró a rodear el escritorio y taparle la boca con las manos. Si alguna criada supersticiosa llegaba a escucharlo, podría pensar que había algún espectro maldito dentro del despacho abandonado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Soroi apartando sus manos de la boca del joven. Este solo se limitó a sentir con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña lágrima se acumulaba en la comisura de su ojo –. Vamos, ayúdame a recoger esto –lo incitó a auxiliarlo en recoger todo los libros caídos de la mesa.

Uno a uno, los libros volvieron a formar pilares sobre la superficie cristal, pero cuando estaban por terminar, Shirō se percató que uno de ellos era diferente a los demás. Cuando lo tomó en su manos se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un libro, sino que era un diario… el diario de Sōichirō, según el exquisito grabado en su portada de cuero negro.

–Tío ¿Qué esto? –llamó se atención Shirō mientras pasaba las páginas del diario. Todas estaban escritas con una caligrafía impecable, relatando sucesos de la vida cotidiana y nada del ámbito científico.

– ¿Qué has encontrado? –dijo el mayordomo mirando sobre el hombro de su sobrino –. No había visto eso antes –agregó desconcertado.

–Parece ser el diario del padre de Satsuki. Será mejor que lo devuelva a su lugar.

Shirō extendió el brazo para colocar el diario de nuevo en la pila de libros sobre la mesa, pero la mano de su tío lo sujetó del codo, impidiendo que lo hiciera.

–Espera, Shirō –le dijo –. Tal vez no debas devolver ese diario.

– ¿Pero no es mío?

–Pero te has topado con él. ¿Acaso no estábamos hablando unos instantes sobre como los seres humanos nos negamos a la verdad delante de nosotros? Que encontraras ese diario tal vez no sea una casualidad. ¿Tal vez debas leerlo?

– ¡¿Qué dices, tío?! –soltó Shirō alarmado con lo que sugería el hombre mayor. Tomar algo que no era de su propiedad en esa mansión, no era una buena idea.

–Medítalo, Shirō –agregó Soroi con un tono extraño en su voz y oprimiendo el diario contra el pecho de su sobrino –. Tal vez en ese diario, exista algo que pueda ayudar a Satsuki.

El joven miró con recelo al hombre mayor. Desde el momento en que su tío le había pedido que entrara a esa habitación, parecía que estuviera hablándole en clave. El hombre mayor siempre había sido algo misterioso y supersticioso, pero Shirō estaba consciente de la gran sabiduría que siempre había detrás de sus palabras.

Unos segundos después, Shirō asintió en silencio. Sí, en definitiva leería el diario de Sōichirō.

* * *

Vaya, como pasa el tiempo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve unos problemillas en la escuela que me demoraron un poco.

Este capítulo fue uno de los cambios que le hice a la historia, más porque le agregue, no por quitarle. Quería que los demás personajes tuvieran participación importante en la historia.

Y hablando de cambio, ya decidí que hacer con la duda del compromiso de Mikisigi y Kinue: decidí no cambiar mi idea original de "no parejas", no incluirlo y solo mencionarlo como las demás insinuaciones.

Por último, por petición de Akatsuki-hime10 la imagen de la que me base para Senketsu conejo, esta ya disponible en mí pagina de Tumblr. Solo búsquenme por mi seudónimo "noisulivone" en el buscador.

Saludos a todos.


	24. Todo lo que se puede hacer en un día

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Todo lo que se puede hacer en un día

Mankanshoku Mako había llegado unos minutos antes de la hora acordada a la cita con Maiko; fue una suerte que su padre la levantara a tiempo y que su madre les dejara el almuerzo listo, a pesar que esa misma mañana había partido con Ryūko a Tokio.

Después del delicioso almuerzo hecho con amor, Mako tomó una rápida ducha y se colocó su vestido favorito, uno ligero y corto de color celeste, y un suéter blanco que le había regalado Ryūko en su último cumpleaños. El recuerdo de su amiga la deprimió un poco, ya que no había algo que más deseara en ese momento, que Ryūko estuviera con ella para acudir al parque de diversiones. Pero Mako pronto recordó la promesa que había hecho de divertirse por las dos; forzó en su rostro a una sonrisa, alimento a Senketsu y evitó que Guts le robara la comida, antes de salir directo a su cita.

A pesar de solo estar adelantada unos cuantos minutos antes del arribo de Maiko, Mako se quedo profundamente dormida en la banca del parque donde la esperaba. Cuando su nueva amiga la encontró, la jovencita se hallaba extendida a lo largo del asiento, durmiendo boca abajo, con un hilito de saliva escurriendo de su boca.

–Mako despierta –le dijo Ōgure Maiko en tono bajo mientras la sacudía levemente del hombro.

–Eh… ¡Mikisigi-sensei le juró que estaba poniendo atención! –soltó Mako alarmada, alzándose del asiento de un brinco. Desconcertada, Mako miró a su alrededor para percatarse que no se encontraba en clases.

Maiko se rió por debajo, mientras la bella durmiente se rascaba la nunca un poco sonrojada. La recién llegada vestía una falda de mezclilla y un blusón de manga largas color lila, al igual que su medias.

–Vaya Mako-chan, creo que he descubierto tu pequeño secreto –dijo Maiko cubriendo con su mano una maliciosa sonrisa.

– ¿A sí? –preguntó Mako sin comprender que decía.

–Duermes en clase.

–Eh… bueno… –balbuceó Mako sonrojándose aún más.

– ¿Estas lista para ir al parque de atracciones? –le dijo Maiko cambiando de tema y expresión –. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Matoi-san? –agregó volviéndose en una y otra dirección.

El semblante de Mako se oscureció de inmediato, alarmando levemente a la recién llegada.

–Ryūko-chan no pudo acompañarnos –comentó Mako con tristeza que se denotaba en su redonda carita –. Tenía cita con el médico y mi madre la acompañó.

– ¡Cielo santo! No es nada grave ¿verdad?

–No, es solo un chequeo de rutina. Ryūko-chan tiene que hacerlo una vez al mes por lo menos, debido a sus alergias. Pero ella nos pidió que nos divirtiéramos muchos por ella y es lo que vamos a hacer.

Con tono más decidido y con una actitud más optimista. Mako tomó a Maiko de la muñeca y la arrastró detrás de sí en dirección de la parada de autobús para tomar la ruta que las llevaría al parque de atracciones. Estaba resuelta en cumplir con su promesa y en no decepcionar a Maiko. Pero lo que ignoraba la ingenua jovencita, era que su susodicha amiga estaba agradecida por la repentina ausencia de Ryūko. Eso le facilitaba sus oscuros planes.

* * *

Matoi Ryūko estaba muriendo de hambre. Debido a que los exámenes que le realizaron en el consultorio del médico requerían ser en ayunas, la chica no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior. Ya pasaba del medio día y sus entrañas se quejaban sonoramente por la restricción de alimento a las que la había sometido.

Siguiendo el deseo de la señora Mankanshoku de ser una turista más en Tokio, acudieron a un restaurante de sushi claramente diseñado para extranjeros. Contaba con una gran barra al centro de la habitación donde una banda transportadora mostraba los diferentes platillos para elegir. Había mesas individuales alrededor de la barra principal, las cuales en mayoría estaban ocupadas por turistas de todas partes del mundo. Los americanos eran fáciles de distinguir, mientras que algunos europeos se dificultaban determinar su país de origen por sus múltiples dialectos. Ryūko pudo identificar a un par de alemanes, a un grupo de latinos y una pareja mayor inglesa. Probablemente solo Ryūko y Sakuyo eran las únicas clientas japonesas de todo el restaurante.

–Siempre quise saber cómo era la comida tradicional para los extranjeros –explicó la señora Mankashoku con gran alegría recogiendo cuanto plato que pasaba delante de ella en la banda trasportadora –. Había escuchado que no es similar a lo que estamos acostumbrados, ya que a los extranjeros piensan que son comidas raras. Es algo interesante para pensar ¿no cree Ryūko?

–Un poco –comentó la joven mirando atónita a Sakuyo que continuaba seleccionado platillos.

–Cielos, querida. ¿Solo vas a comer eso? –le preguntó ella observando que la chica solo había seleccionada tres pequeños platillos.

–Bueno, señora Mankanshoku –dijo Ryūko un poco apenada –, no sé si sabrá, pero esto no es un buffet. Cobran por cada uno de los platillos que tome.

–Ah… –soltó la mujer con sorpresa mirando la gran pila de platillos que había elegido. Con suma vergüenza comenzó a regresar uno por uno los platos que había seleccionado, a la banda trasportadora, mientras que uno de los cocineros la miraba algo molesto desde el otro lado de la barra.

Al final la señora terminó con solo tres platillos al igual que Ryūko y disculpándose cordialmente con el gruñón cocinero.

–Hay de mí –se quejo la mujer tomando su mejilla sonrojada con la palma de la mano –, que vergüenza he pasado.

–Se nota que es toda una turista –Ryūko se burló de ella con una sonrisa picara. La chica estaba recargada en la barra y miraba a la madre de familia con picardía. Resultaba completamente refrescante la compañía de la mujer mayor después de una estresante y desagradable mañana. Se denotaba de donde había sacado Mako su carácter peculiar–. Arigatou, señora Mankanshoku; por acompañarme –agregó realmente agradecida.

–No hay nada que agradecer, Ryūko. Tú eres para mí como otro de mis hijos…

La joven le impactó las palabras de Sakuyo, que le llegaron directo al corazón. Se había quedado sin palabras, inclusive para expresar las fuertes emociones que la estaban conmocionando. Conocía a la mujer una gran parte de su vida y en cierta forma, era la única madre que tenía. _Sin tan solo fuera su hija de verdad._

–Además –agregó Sakuyo –si no hubiera venido, me habría perdido de esta gran oportunidad de visitar la capital. En especial sin el resto de la familia. Los amo tanto, pero a veces me siento que estoy rodeada por un montón de locos; que al estar acompañada de una chica tan normal como tú Ryūko, es un agradable descanso.

Ryūko no pudo evitar reír. Nadie, ni siquiera la misma Ryūko, podía jurar que había algo normal en ella.

El conmovedor momento fue interrumpido por la vibración del teléfono de Ryūko en su bolsillo. La chica lo examinó mientras la señora Mankanshoku le relataba un interminable itinerario turístico para el resto de la tarde. Se trataba de un mensaje de Takarada Kaneo:

"¿Ya te han inyectado hasta la medula? =P" peguntaba el mensaje en burla.

"Kisama!" tecleó Ryūko en respuesta, sin poder evitar una sonrisita en sus labios.

Una vez que mandó en mensaje, otro aviso inminente hizo vibrar de nuevo su celular. Era otro correo electrónico de "Blue_CiberDog".

– ¿Quién carajos será este idiota? –balbuceó de mala gana la chica al borrar el mensaje que ni se molestó en leer.

* * *

En la sala especial dedicada solo para el gran consejo escolar de Honnōji, Inumuta Hōka se encontraba inmerso en el mundo digital que le proporcionaba su computadora portátil. Después de la intromisión de Harime Nui, el joven desinfectó su aparato como si lo hubieran impregnado de un contagioso virus en la superficie, para luego realizar el mimo proceso en su versión digital.

Una vez terminado su mantenimiento, el joven presidente de informática de la academia se dedicó a lo que era bueno… jaquear. Desde momento que había obtenido el correo electrónico de Matoi Ryūko (nunca en su vida admitiría que Ōgure Maiko le ganó en ello), estaba decidido en obtener toda la información de ella a través de su cuenta de correo. La chica le había resultado ser todo un reto en cuanto a información; había obtenido bastante sobre ella por medio de terceros: escuelas, rumores y reportes policiacos. Pero la información personal de Matoi Ryūko aún lo eludía.

Los reportes y documentos oficiales eran una buena fuente de investigación, pero para conocer mejor a tu enemigo, era mucho mejor descubrir sus pensamientos. En la época moderna, los blogs y páginas de internet se habían convertido en los diarios personales de los adolecentes, donde alguien tan habilidoso como Inumuta, podría descubrir los más íntimos secretos de cualquiera con tan solo un clik.

El problema era que Matoi eludía a la tecnología, parecía que la chica mantenía en anonimato su vida personal, y si no fuera porque sus acciones involucraban a otras personas, no habría alguna información sobre ella. Que alguien pudiera esquivarlo con algo tan simple, tenía obsesionado a Inumuta.

– ¿No has terminado de jugar con tu computadora, perrito? –le preguntó Jakuzure Nonon desde el otro lado de la habitación –. Porque si no lo sabías, tenemos que prepararnos para mañana.

A un lado de la chica estaba Gamagōri Ira, administrando sobre una larga mesa un mapa de Osaka y Kōbe, con figurillas en miniatura.

–Lo que para tu mente limitada tecnológicamente son simples juegos –le respondió Inumuta sin apartar la vista de la pantalla –, para mí es una ventaja estratégica.

–No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo –soltó Nonon cruzando los brazos y lanzándole una mirada indignada –, y no digas que tengo limitaciones tecnológicas, que mi padre acaba de comprar un celular nuevo de última generación.

–Apuesto que solo lo usas para escuchar canciones.

– ¡Maldito perro engreído…! –comenzó a maldecir Jakuzure caminando hacia Inumuta con su batuta sobre la cabeza, lista para golpearlo con ella.

– ¡Basta los dos de una vez! –bramó Gamagōri alzando la voz y deteniendo las agresión entre sus compañeros de consejo –. No hay que distraernos ahora con esas insignificancias. Tenemos un compromiso con Satsuki-sama para llevar a cabo este plan con éxito. Eso incluye te participación Inumuta.

–De acuerdo –aceptó el joven mandando un último intento de correo infectado a Matoi –. Pero en ese caso, ¿Dónde está Sangeyama? ¿No debería ayudarnos?

–Ese simio de Kantō es más una molestia que ayuda –soltó Nonon con despreció regresando a la mesa donde representaban las acciones planificadas para el día siguiente.

* * *

Era la hora de la comida en Honnōji y todos los estudiantes habían buscado algún rincón cómodo en los pasillos para ingerir con tranquilidad sus alimentos. Muchos de ellos miraron con duda, la curiosa presencia del presidente de los equipos deportivos rondando por los pasillos; cuando generalmente los miembros de consejo rara vez deambulaban por la escuela.

Sangeyama Uzu no estaba paseando por los corredores de la academia, estaba buscando. Después del incidente con Harime Nui en la mañana, el joven había tomado finalmente la decisión de compartir sus planes con Satsuki, pero igualmente desde los sucesos matutinos la había perdido vista.

Sanageyama podía ser un hombre muy orgulloso cuando se refería a la victoria y su honor. Ya era mucho para él llevar encima la vergüenza de haber sido derrotado por Kiryūin Satsuki en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, para luego ser vencido por una Matoi Ryūko en un enfrentamiento tan crítico, y como cereza al pastel, ser humillado por una jovencita quinceañera que ni siquiera lo enfrentó en un duelo.

Era el colmo, y estaba decidido a cambiar la situación. Pero antes que todo, debía vencer a Matoi, y para eso necesitaba volverse más fuerte. Estaba decidido en regresar a Kantō y buscar a su antiguo sensei de kendo con intención de recibir el mejor entrenamiento para mejorar sus habilidades y reponerse de la vergüenza en la que estaba sumergido.

Pero antes de llevar a cabo sus planes, debía exponérselos a Satsuki, ya que el compromiso de palabra que tenía Sanageyama con ella, era algo para honorar.

En su recorrido por los pasillos, aulas de clases, salas e inclusivo los baños, no había encontrado rastro de la presidenta del consejo escolar. Resignado, ya casi al final del receso, fue directo a taller de costura en busca de Iori Shirō, como otra posibilidad. Efectivamente, el joven rubio se encontraba en la habitación, estaba ocupado entregándole diferentes órdenes escritas a varios presidentes de clubes escolares.

–Oi, Iori –lo llamó Sanageyama aproximándose a él, mientras los demás compañeros alumnos se retiraban con sus respectivas órdenes –. ¿Tienes un momento?

–Por supuesto, Sangeyama –dijo Iori acomodando varios papeles ahora remplazaban las telas en su mesa de trabajo –. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

– ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Uzu examinado la cantidad exorbitantes de papelería del joven rubio. Era extraño, porque muy rara vez se veía papeles como esos en las mesas del club de costura. El joven tomó un puñado y se percató que se trataban de panfletos con la imagen de Satsuki exigiendo máxima obediencia.

–Es una medida preventiva –contestó Iori tomando los papeles de las manos de Sanageyama –.Por si no te has dado cuenta, la cantidad de rumores has aumentado sobre los sucedido en Naniwa Kinman. La información incorrecta que está corriendo por la escuela puede resultar contraproducente para ganar el festival.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente hacen callar a los habladores? –dijo Sanageyama pensando en medidas severas y algunas prohibiciones dirigidas por Gamagōri.

–Eso sería como echar más leña al fuego –contestó Iori con seriedad reacomodando sus gafas en su nariz –. Lo que necesita Satsuki-sama ahora es una estrategia de control de daños. Pero dudo que eso fuera lo que querías preguntarme.

–Bueno, sí. Precisamente es sobre Satsuki-sama. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? No la he visto desde la visita que tuvimos de Harime Nui en la mañana.

Iori meditó un poco su respuesta antes de contestar. Era completamente consiente que la lealtad de Sanageyama estaba con Satsuki-sama, pero como había hablado con su tío hacía unas horas, tenía que tener cuidado de que hablaba y donde.

–Por el momento no se encuentra en Honnōji –fue lo que dijo evitando mirar a Uzu a los ojos –. Solo puedo decir que se encuentra ocupada en asuntos personales sumamente importantes.

Sanageyama se preguntó cuales serían las cuestiones que mantenían ocupada a Satsuki, pero se aguantó la tentación de interrogar a su compañero del consejo, ya que cuando se refería a asuntos personales, quería decir con la familia Kiryūin, y él prefería no saber más al respecto.

– ¿Sabes cuándo regresara?

–Mañana. Sin duda no se perderá la ejecución del plan.

Sin decir más. Sangeyama asintió con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación en completo silencio. Iori lo siguió con la vista hasta que finalmente quedo completamente solo en la habitación. Aprovechando esa condición, el joven rubio sacó de su maletín el diario de Sōichirō y comenzó la larga lectura. A pesar de la inseguridad que le provocaba tener ese objeto en sus manos, la curiosidad por saber los secretos que guardaba lo estaba matando. _¿Qué pudo haber escrito el padre de Satsuki en sus hojas?_

* * *

La jornada de trabajo en el laboratorio en la mansión Matoi estaba lejos de terminar, sin duda otra noche en desvelo estaba asegurada, después de una ardua tarde sin descanso. El tiempo se les venía encima, la fecha que había acordado el profesor Matoi para mostrar sus resultados a su benefactora estaba a la vuelta de la esquina; y hasta el momento no había grandes avances.

–Mmmm… que cansancio –se quejo Kinagase Kinue estirando los brazos sin levantarse de su puesto delante del microscopio.

–Me muero de hambre –la secundo Mikisugi Aikurō a su lado frotando su vientre que gruñía.

– ¿Podríamos tomar un descanso? –sugirió Kinagase Tsumugu sin mucho entusiasmo, al final de la mesa de trabajo.

– ¡Nada de descansos! –bramó el profesor Matoi Isshin sin apartar los ojos de su microscopio –. Mucho trabajo pendiente; si es necesario, desfalleceremos.

Sus órdenes no resultaron muy efectivas y motivadoras en sus protegidos, que lo miraron en silencio con una expresión de pocos amigos, mientras de fondo un solitario grillo acompañaba la triste escena.

–Pediré algo para domicilio –comentó Tsumugu ignorando las palabras de su jefe. Se puso de pie y abandonó el laboratorio sin mirar atrás.

– ¡Que no sea pizza! –le gritó Kinue a su hermano justo antes que la puerta del laboratorio se cerrara detrás de él –. La masa me cae pesado –agregó dirigiéndose a Aikurō.

–Debí haber hecho algo muy malo en mi vida pasada –comentó repentinamente el profesor Matoi tomando las muestras que había estado observando en su microscopio – para que fuera atormentado con asistentes rebeldes –continuó su discurso en privado llevando las muestras a una cámara especial de trabajo.

– ¿Debo recordarle que fue usted quien nos eligió? –soltó Kinue con calma sin moverse de su asiento.

El profesor le respondió con una serie de gruñidos antes de ignorarlos por completo. Por su cuenta, tanto la mujer como Aikurō, soltaron una leve carcajada.

–No sé cuanto voy a aguantar así –agregó Kinue interrumpiendo su risa ante una repentina punzada en el cuello –. Creo que pronto moriré.

–Todos acabaremos como cadáveres vivientes si continuamos así –comentó Aikurō con seriedad recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento –; pero si no lo logramos, Takarada-sama acabara con nosotros.

–Así es.

La benefactora del profesor Matoi y su equipo, y la madre de Kaneo, no era precisamente una mujer muy paciente. Su condición monetaria le había dado la falsa impresión que con dinero se podía obtener lo que fuera y cuando quisiera. Era también sumamente inflexible, sin importar cuantas veces se le daban razones coherentes del porque de las cosas, ella se segaba ante ideas imaginativas de su cabeza banal.

La única razón por la que el profesor Matoi y sus asistentes se postraban ante su yugo, era por el dinero que les proporcionaba. A pesar de la decente fortuna del profesor, para llevar a cabo sus investigaciones era necesaria una gran capital, el cual solo Takarada-sama podía proporcionar.

–Me duele el cuello –se quejo Kinue frotándose la nuca.

–Permíteme –dijo Aikurō en tono bajo, levantándose de su asiento para darle un placentero masaje a su compañera de trabajo –. ¿Cómo se siente ahora?

–Mmm… muy bien –murmuró ella adormilada por la agradable sensación –. No tan abajo, Aikurō –soltó repentinamente con un tono sombrío cuando las manos de hombre comenzaron a acercarse a zonas peligrosas.

–Arruinas el momento –se quejo el despechado continuando su masaje solo en la zona del cuello de Kinue.

–Y tú te pasas de aprovechado; es por eso que Ryūko se queja tanto de ti.

–Y apuesto que le has dado buenos ejemplos de cómo sobrellevarlo –agregó él con un poco de pericia, cerrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kinue –. Apuesto que tú fuiste la que me bautizó con el título de "vejete depravado" –continuó susurrándole al oído.

–Aunque no lo creas, esa es completamente idea suya –admitió Kinue frotando el codo de Aikurō –. Yo suelo llamarte en nuestras conversaciones como "imbécil" o "tarado"

–Me conmueves.

–Me pregunto cómo debe de estar pasándola ahora en Tokio.

–Yo preferiría estar en Tokio ahora –murmuró Aikurō en voz baja en un tono casi sombrío –, que seguir aquí con nuestro terrible carcelero.

Ambos asistentes soltaron una leve risita en susurros, que pronto acallaron ante las palabras de su jefe:

– ¡LOS ESCUCHE!

* * *

Había sido una tarde divertida para Ryūko en compañía de la señora Mankanshoku. Visitaron el parque Ueno, la zona comercial de Omotesando Hills y la entrada al palacio imperial. Hubiera sido un paseo memorable si poseyeran una cámara para guardar en manera física todos esos recuerdos, además de una cantidad considerable de dinero para disfrutar a mayor medida los placeres que ofrecía la ciudad capital.

El poco efectivo con el contaban, la señora Mankanshoku lo utilizo en su mayoría para comprar recuerdos para la familia y el restante que llevaba Ryūko, lo cuidaba celosamente ante alguna emergencia. Por suerte para ambas, el hotel donde pasarían la noche y los boletos para el viaje de regreso del día siguiente, ya estaban pagados.

Cuando llegó el anochecer, acudieron al templo Sensō-ji, donde estaban efectuando un festival de primavera con miles de locales de comida ambulante. Ambas mujeres saciaron su hambre con bocadillos, y Ryūko ganó algunos premios en los juegos de azar.

Al final de su noche de diversiones, acudieron al Omikuyi del templo para echar su suerte. Después de una ofrenda y una oración, tanto la mujer adulta y la joven tomaron los diminutos papeles que indicaban su augurios.

–No creí que pudiera divertirme tanto –aseguró la señora Mankanshoku mientras avanzaban a la salida del templo.

–Yo también me divertí bastante –dijo Ryūko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Entiendo porque Mako siempre quiere estar contigo –agregó Sakuyo dándole un abrazo a la jovencita –; eres muy entretenida.

–A-Arigatou –dijo Ryūko nerviosa y completamente sonrojada.

– ¡Espera! –soltó de repente la mujer liberando a Ryūko de su apretón –. No hemos revisado nuestras fortunas.

–Usted primero –dijo la joven indicándole el papel en su mano –; yo no creo mucho en estas cosas.

–Eso es una pena. Pero bueno… vemos que me ha tocado…

Con una expresión casi infantil, la mujer extendió el papel contenía su fortuna y la leyó en silencio. Después de unos segundos en mudez, la mujer soltó un fuerte suspiro que fue precedido por una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Me ha tocado "Cambio"! –dijo con alegría mostrando su papel con fina caligrafía –. Los cambios siempre son buenos.

–_No siempre_ –pensó Ryūko, pero conteniéndose de arruinarle la felicidad a la mujer.

–Vamos, Ryūko. Lee el tuyo.

Con resignación, la chica extendió el papel que llevaba en sus manos y leyó la palabra escrita en el, fuerte y claro, sin recelo:

–Caos.

La señora Mankanshoku se tapó inmediatamente la boca como si la chica hubiera dicho una vulgar grosería. Ryūko no dijo nada al respecto. Curiosamente, una predicción terrible estaba presente en los últimos días de la vida de la joven; alguien supersticioso tendría con cuidado, pero no el caso de Ryūko.

–Qué bueno que yo creo en estas cosas.

* * *

Hola. Un poco diferente en este capítulo, verdad? Pero quería mostrar un poco las diferentes perspectivas de los personajes de todo lo que podía ocurrir en un día. Aunque tengo que admitir que prácticamente es un capitulo de rellenos, con algunos detallitos importantes para la historia que le da continuidad.

Me quedo como anillo al dedo la visita al doctor, en un principio no tenía idea de cómo Maiko llevaría a cabo su plan con Ryuko por ahí. La trama de Inumuta y su obsesión por saber de Ryuko está inspirada en el primer fanfic que leí de Kill la kill, que se trata de algo similar. Y pobre de Sanageyama, al parecer la mujeres de la familia Kiryūin lo hacen sufrir. El comportamiento de Sakuyo esta basado en el manga.

Saludos y hasta la siguiente, que por cierto vienen capítulos similares a los de la invasión a Naniwa kinman.

*Kisama: quiere decir "hijo de puta"


	25. Sueños

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Remembranzas vivas

Sueños

Kiryūin Satsuki se levantó de su cama levemente recuperada. Miró sobre su hombro hacia la mesita de noche para percatarse la hora que marcaba el reloj; ya era de noche y había dormido casi todo el día. _Sin duda el té de Soroi había sido una trampa. _Sin disgustarse y con algo de pereza, la joven soltó un bostezo y estiró los brazos. A pesar de la buena siesta que había tomado, aún se encontraba algo cansada y le hacía falta unas cuantas horas más de sueños para poder estar completamente recuperada.

Sabiendo que pronto volvería a dormir, Satsuki salió de la cama y fue directo al baño. Con una calma casi extraña en ella, la joven preparó un baño tibio en su tina personal. Una vez dentro del agua perfumada a flores, Satsuki se relajó con la agradable sensación de la tibieza del líquido contra su piel. El baño estaba en completo silencio, solo una rezagada gota que resbalaba desde la llave continuamente, era el único sonido que rompía la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Sumergida en el agua, Satsuki no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando fue la última vez que se había dado un tiempo para disfrutar un baño o cualquier otra actividad banal. En realidad no lo recordaba. El desperdiciar su tiempo, inclusive en un largo y placentero baño o una prolongada siesta, no iba con ella. No era la clase de chica que gustara de eso placeres culposos que la mayoría de las mujeres sucumbían con regularidad. No estaba en su costumbre, ni en su naturaleza. Ni siquiera se le había inculcado.

Desde muy joven, Satsuki había sido muy independiente y activa, tomando responsabilidades que no iban de acuerdo con su edad. Cuando Ryūko estaba con vida, ella era la responsable de sus constantes cuidados; después la escuela y las continuas actividades que obligaba su madre a tener, y después la compromiso de ser la imagen de la escuela, el consejo escolar y el futuro legado de REVOCS. Cualquier otra persona no hubiera podido con tremendas responsabilidades, pero Satsuki era especial, era una chica única.

Pero Satsuki estaba lejos de ser perfecta y ella era la primera en admitirlos, aunque su madre nunca hubiera aceptado que una declaración tan pesimista saliera de sus labios. Satsuki era brillante, bella y persistente, pero era una incompetente en ámbitos sociales. Satsuki era incapaz de divertirse como cualquier otro joven de su edad, no sabía qué hacer en una fiesta no formal (por lo cual no asistía), desconocía la mayoría de las actividades domesticas como el aseo y cocinar, y por supuesto, el tomarse un tiempo para ella. Fue por ello, que tan solo unos minutos de haber estado en el agua de la tina, Satsuki salió rápidamente, cuando no encontró otro el sentido de seguir sumergida una vez limpia.

Se cubrió con una esponjosa bata e baño y caminó a su habitación pensando en un bocadillo nocturno que podría pedir a la cocina. Para su sorpresa, Soroi le había leído el pensamiento; encontró al mayordomo en el centro de su habitación preparando una mesa con sus platillos favoritos recién hechos.

–Konbanwa, sama –la saludó Soroi separando la silla de la mesa para permitir a Satsuki sentarse –. ¿Espero que tenga apetito?

–Arigatou, Soroi –respondió ella con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba a su asiento. Una vez en este, el mayordomo la acomodó frente a la mesa y le sirvió una humeante taza de té –. Siempre sabes exactamente lo que necesito ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Acaso me espías? –agregó en broma Satsuki colocando delicadamente una servilleta de tela sobre su regazo.

–Muy graciosa, sama –se rió el hombre descubriendo el platillo principal –. Solo tuve una clarividencia. ¿Descanso bien?

–Sí, así es. Pero será mejor que duerma un poco más, tengo grandes planes para mañana.

–Espero que resulten tal como los ha planeado.

–Yo también –comentó la joven dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té –. Dime ¿A llegado Iori a casa?

–Así es, Satsuki-sama. Hace un momento ha llegado de la academia, ¿desea que lo llame?

–No. Es todo por hoy, Soroi. Puedes retirarte a descansar, mañana recoges lo platos.

– ¿Segura que desea que la deje sola? –preguntó el mayordomo con un poco de duda.

–Sí, no te preocupes –le contestó Satsuki con una cálida sonrisa –; ve a descansar, tú también lo necesitas.

–Que descanse, sama –se despidió Soroi con una reverencia antes de salir por la puerta principal de la habitación.

La sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro de Satsuki continuó en sus labios durante el resto de su cena. Estaba muy agradecida con el mayordomo, aunque su trabajo era atenderla y cuidarla, el siempre demostraba que sus acciones se debían más a sentimientos que aún deber. La presencia de él y su sobrino Iori Shirō en la vida de Satsuki fue una de las pocas cosas que le ayudaron a continuar viviendo, después de la pérdida de su padre y hermana, la constante presión psicológica que ejercía su madre y el fastidio que le provocaba su otra hermana menor.

Una de las pocas cosas que Satsuki podría agradecer a su madre fue a ver contratado a Soroi. Poco después de los días más trágicos de la vida, Soroi había aparecido en la puerta de su casa pidiendo una entrevista con Ragyō-sama por el puesto mayordomo; a pesar de los miles solicitantes que habían acudido a la mansión, el hombre mostró ser el más capacitado y el obtuvo el empleo. Desde ese momento, el mayordomo había visto por ella, la había cuidado y aconsejado; él y Shirō le hacían compañía en los momentos más difíciles y siempre le habían dado su apoyo incondicional, algo que su verdadera familia no hacía. _Todo el día lo había pasado en cama y, ni su madre o Nui, habían ido a verla._

Cuando finalmente terminó sus alimentos, Satsuki se cambió a su ropa para dormir, trenzó su larga cabellera y se metió en la cama sin más miramientos. Al final de cuentas, el día siguiente tenía grandes y peligrosos planes, en los que se jugaría el todo por el todo, para acabar de una vez por todas, con el maldito festival Yosegaki Himonau.

No le costó mucho quedar profundamente dormida, aún seguía muy agotada. En un principio, Satsuki no tuvo ningún sueño, pero entre más su psique se sumergía en la oscuridad, imágenes y sonidos comenzaron aflorar en su mente. Satsuki se encontraba en un jardín floreado; lo reconocía, era el de la mansión Kiryūin, pero mucho antes de que Nui se hiciera cargo de este.

Satsuki era apenas una pequeña niña y sus diminutas manos apenas podían sujetar las tijeras para plantas; las necesitaba, ya que estaba en la laboriosa tarea de podar los rosales.

–Satsuki, ¿Qué haces? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Al volverse la niña se encontró con su padre vestido de traje; acababa de de llegar de la oficina.

–Arregló las rosas –dijo ella con una gran seguridad aunque la tarea era demasiado para ella.

– ¿Por qué no dejas que se encargue el jardinero? –siguió su Sōichirō arrodillándose a un lado de su pequeña.

–Porque estas crecen bajo la ventana del cuarto de Ryūko y quiero que estén hermosas cuando ella las vea.

– Ah… –murmuró su padre con seriedad comprendiendo lo que ocurría en la mente de su hija –. Quieres que Ryūko vea las flores ahora que no puede salir ¿verdad? –agregó el hombre con un poco de tristeza.

Satsuki contestó solamente sacudiendo su cabecita de arriba abajo. Era duro para ella el no poder estar todo el tiempo con su imooto, pero sin duda era más difícil para Ryūko pasar todos sus días encerrada en solitario en aquella fría habitación.

–Déjame ayudarte con eso –dijo su padre tomando las tijeras de su mano y comenzando a recortar los rosales.

* * *

La habitación donde se encontraba Ryūko era de un horrible color blanco, apestaba hospital y desinfectantes, y era fría… muy fría. No sabía porque estaba ahí, pero debía permanecer a pesar de que ese lugar no le gustaba para nada.

La pequeña niña estaba sentada en la orilla de su esponjosa cama ortopédica, sacudiendo sus pequeñas piernas en aburrimiento. El cuarto estaba lleno de juguetes, peluches hipoalergénicos e inclusive había un sistema de video; pero sabía que nada de eso la entretenía o la hacía olvidar su condición de cautiva. Quería salir de ahí, ya no quería permanecer más en esa habitación y solo recibir escasas visita en el día. No podía comprender porque debía sufrir como una prisionera.

– ¡Ouch! –escuchó un alarido de dolor que llamó su atención. Rápidamente, Ryūko trepó por su cama hasta la venta, que estaba firmemente cerrada con seguro; la niña pudo contemplar atreves del cristal lo que sucedía en el jardín. A un piso de distancia, pudo contemplar a una pequeña niña de cabellera oscura y a un hombre adulto junto a unos rosales. Ambos tenían las cabezas bajas, observando la mano de la pequeña niña, al parecer se había pinchado el dedo con una espina.

Un extraño sentimiento embriago a Ryūko y la dominó el increíble deseo de estar allá abajo con ellos, a pesar de no saber de quienes eran. Su rostro estaba tan pegado al vidrio, que este se empañó ante su cálido aliento. Sin saber porque, su pequeño puño golpeó el cristal anunciando su presencia.

La niña que se encontraba junto a los rosales levantó su rostro hacia ella en sorpresa, para luego sonreírle dulcemente. Al mirar el rostro de la niña, a Ryūko le pareció extrañamente conocida aunque no sabía quién era o dónde la había visto, pero estaba segura que su sola mirada la estremecía. El hombre a su lado, también volvió su rostro hacia Ryūko y ambos, padre e hija, sacudieron la mano saludándola con unas cálidas sonrisas. Ryūko les contestó el saludo sonriendoles. _¿Quiénes eran? ¿Dónde los había visto antes?_ Sentía… que eran importantes…

Pero antes de que su mente pudiera descifrar el misterio, una puerta detrás de ella soltó un estruendoso sonido al ser abierta. Ryūko se volvió para ver quien entraba en su habitación, pero una intensa luz la segó hasta casi lastimarle la retina.

–Despierta, Ryūko. Ya es de día y hay que regresar a casa.

Por costumbre, Ryūko levantó la colcha y se tapó la cabeza con ella en lo que se contorsionaba en posición fetal.

–Vamos a llegar tarde a la estación si no te levantas de una vez –insistió la voz de la señora Mankanshoku arrebatándole de un solo tirón la colcha, dejando a la joven descubierta en la fría habitación de hotel. Ryūko presionó más su rostro contra la almohada y con su mano buscó a tientas las colchas –. Despierta, despierta –siguió la mujer sacudiéndola del hombro.

–Ya voy –dijo Ryūko malhumorada con los cabellos enmarañados, la ropa desajuntada y con los ojos aun cerrados. La potente luz que entraba por las cortinas abiertas, era demasiado fuerte para sus cansados ojos.

–No debiste desvelarte viendo esa película de terror si ya estabas consiente que no levantaríamos temprano –la regañó la mujer con dulzura entregándole un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera roja.

–Sí, okaasan –murmuró Ryūko aún malhumorada sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Después de cambiarse, entregar la habitación y tomarse un rápido café, Ryūko y la señora Mankanshoku llegaron justo a tiempo a la estación para tomar el tren de regreso a Osaka. Durante el recorrido de más de dos horas, Ryūko permaneció observando por la ventanilla en completo silencio, como lo había hecho en el viaje de ida a Tokio. Se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la larga conversación que había tenido Sakuyo con ella misma, sobre lo maravilloso que había sido el viaje, los objetos que compró, los lugares que había visitado y la maravillosa habitación de hotel donde se habían hospedado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, corazón? –le preguntó la señora Mankanshoku al percatarse de lo distraída que se encontraba Ryūko.

– ¿Eh? –soltó Ryūko sin prestarle mucha atención –. Sí, me encuentro bien. Solo estoy pensando… en un sueño que tuve anoche.

–Ah sí, y ¿de qué se trataba?

–No estoy muy segura –contestó la chica con desanimo volviendo a enfocar su vista en la ventanilla. No sabía exactamente con que había soñado, no le pareció uno de eso sueños extraños que uno suele tener o uno profético como los que hablaba Mako.

_¿Un recuerdo reprimido tal vez?_ Pero ella no recordaba haber estado antes en esa habitación, aunque un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad le abordaba cuando pensaba en ello. Y aquellas dos personas en el jardín, ella no las conocía, pero por alguna razón le parecían familiares e importante. Y más extraño aún, por alguna razón sabía que se trataban de padre e hija.

No podía entenderlo. No sabía cómo era posible poder tener esos recuerdos que no parecían ser suyos. La verdad, estaba muy confundida. Ryūko era consciente que había perdido muchos recuerdos de su infancia temprana; según le había explicado su padre, los había bloqueado por lo duro que había sido el inicio de tratamiento médico. Ella casi no recordaba nada de sus primeros años de vida, todo los anales antes de conocer a Mako. ¿Acaso ese sueño, era de esa época perdida en su memoria?

Ryūko continuó meditándolo todo el resto del camino a Osaka,convirtiendose en la compañera de viaje más aburrida de la historia, pero a la señora Mankanshoku parecía no importarle; la mujer estaba aún extasiada por su corto viaje a la capital y las ansias por ver de nuevo a su amada familia.

Debido a una falta de comunicación que habían tenido con el resto de la familia, Ryūko y Sakuyo tuvieron que tomar un taxi que las llevara hasta la destartalada casa de los Makanshoku, ya que nadie fue a recogerlas a la estación.

– ¡Tadaima! –dijeron tanto Ryūko como Sakuyo una vez que dejaron su equipaje en la entrada del jardín de la casa. Estaban listas para recibir una gran y tempestiva bienvenida, pero nadie acudió inmediatamente a su llamado.

Repentinamente, cuando comenzaba a extrañar la situación a ambas mujeres, la puerta de entrada de la casa se deslizó a un lado dejando paso a Senketsu y Guts. El conejo negro y carmesí, brincó inmediatamente a los brazos de su dueña, quien lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras Guts brincaba en las rodillas de Ryūko intentando alcanzar al conejo.

– ¡Senketsu! –dijo Ryūko con alegría dando vueltas con su mascota en sus brazos –. Me extrañaste mucho ¿verdad? Yo también te extrañé, amigo –dijo ella tiernamente hundiendo su rostro en el sube pelaje del conejo.

–Cielos, Ryūko –exclamó Sakuyo algo preocupada –; le hablas como si fuera una persona.

–Es uno de mis mejores amigos –respondió ella sin vergüenza ante la gran felicidad que le provocaba tener a su mascota en brazos.

–Bueno, podría ser peor. Podrías estar hablando con objetos inanimados.

–Bien –soltó Ryūko sin darle importancia al comentario –. ¿Entramos?

Uno poco extrañadas por la falta de recibimiento por parte de la familia, ambas mujeres entraron en la casa. El lugar parecía desierto y no detectaron ni un alma. Comenzaron a preguntarse si realmente había alguien dentro del lugar. Recorrieron los escasos cuartos de la casa hasta que finalmente dieron con Mataro y Barazō en el pequeño comedor-recibidor.

– ¡Tadaima! –dijeron de nuevo ambas mujeres con alegría, sin obtener nuevamente respuesta.

Padre e hijo estaban recargados sobre la mesa, casi la mitad de sus cuerpos apoyados contra la superficie, completamente desanimados y hasta con ríos de lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sakuyo preocupada a su marido arrodillándose junto a él.

El hombre no contestó de inmediato, en lugar de eso abrazó a su mujer y siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

– ¡Oi! –exclamó Ryūko perdiendo la paciencia. Soltó a Senketsu para sujetar en su lugar a Mataro del cuello de su playera –. ¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?!

– ¡Mako! –gritaron los dos al unisonó en un mar de llantos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Mako?

–No…no, no aparece – balbuceó Mataro casi incompresible ante sus sollozos –. Se… se fue a la cita… que tenía ayer…

– ¡Desde entonces no aparece! –completó Barazō en un alarido de dolor.

* * *

A partir de este momento, el parentesco de Ryuko y Satsuki va ser directo y descrito. Aunque era obvio para todo, no había mencionado nada para que el contexto de la historia fuera más interesante.

Y por casualidad, quien detectó el error en la concordancia de la historia. No es error, fue a propósito por que tiene una razón.


End file.
